Family Moments (Rewriting)
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: (Fourth In The Not The Last Series) Here comes the Silence. So another family member is welcome to the beloved Time Lord Family but what is in store for these Time Lords and will they survive the Silence? Sequel to 'Never Giving Up' 11th Doctor/Oc I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO JUST OCs.
1. The Impossible Astronaut

**THE IMPOSSIBLE ASTRONAUT**

 ***EDITED***

 **3RD POV:**  
In the restored Monarch and his guards charge through the building. "Out of my way!" Charles shouts his way is blocked by a locked door. Inside the room, a large unfinished painting shows the naked Reaper as Neptune about to be crowned by a cherub. "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" he shouts wanting to find the man responsible for helping create this monster. "I will find you Reaper!" The irate king bursts in, sword drawn, and confronts the lady artist, who is possibly one of his many illegitimate children. "Where's the Doctor?" he asks.  
"Doctor who?" Matilda asks.  
"Achoo!" Reaper sneezes and Reaper is hiding underneath Matilda's voluminous skirts. "You know, this isn't nearly as bad as it looks." He says sheepishly and Frost and the Doctor race into the room giving shy looks as Angel stumbled behind her parents.

 **~Family Moments~**

At the Pond residence in the kitchen, Amy is reading from a history book while Rory unpacks the shopping. "At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed Reaper was incarcerated without trial in the Tower of London along with his family." Amy reads.  
"Okay, but it doesn't have to be them," Rory argues.  
"According to contemporary accounts, two nights later, a magical sphere some twenty feet across, was seen floating away from the tower, bearing the mysterious Reaper and family aloft." Amy reads on.  
"Okay. It's them." Rory agrees.  
"There's more," Amy says continuing to read on.

 **~Family Moments~**

A classic World War 2 escape is in progress. "Reaper. Reaper, what can you see?" Simmons asks and Reaper's head appears from the top of the tunnel.  
"Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green colour with a big flag on the wall?" he asks and a siren sounds and dogs start barking. "I think the answer's probably yes." He jokes.

 **~Family Moments~**

"It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention. Are you watching this again?" Amy asks Rory who is watching a Laurel and Hardy film.  
"Yeah. I've explained the jokes." Rory says and the doorbell rings and Amy answers it. The postman hands over some letters. "So what are you saying? Do you really think he's back there, trying to wave to us, out of history books?" he asks and completely missing the Doctor in a fez waving to the viewer and getting pulled by Frost dragging a toddler size Angel and before Reaper joins in Stan and Ollie's dance.  
"Hey, it's the sort of thing he'd do. Thanks." Amy says.  
"Yeah, but why?" Rory asks.  
"Well, he said he'd be in touch," Amy argues.  
"Two months ago," Rory tells her.  
"Two months is nothing. There up to something. I know they are. I know them." Amy says and she opens an envelope with the number 3 on the back.  
"What is it? Amy?" Rory asks her.  
"A date, a time, a map reference. I think it's an invitation." Amy answers.  
"From who?" Rory asks.  
"It's not signed. Look, Tardis blue." Amy comments.

 **~Family Moments~**

Prisoner River Song also gets mail. "You'd better get down here, sir. She's doing it again. Doctor Song, sir. She's packing. Says she's going to some planet called America." A guard reports.

 **~Family Moments~**

The San Juan School District bus lets Rory and Amy off, with their backpacks. "Thanks!" Amy says.  
"You're very welcome." The driver replies.  
"This is it, yeah? The right place?" Amy asks.  
"Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this it." Rory answers.  
"Howdy." The Doctor greets and they turn to see the Doctor lying on the hood of a big American car, with Reaper hugging a strange ginger woman and Frost sitting on the side of the car.  
"Doctor!" Amy shout.  
"Frost!" Rory shouts.  
"Ha, ha! It's the Pond." The older Time Lords cheer.  
"Hey!" she says looking at Reaper and the woman waves. "Who is that?" Amy asks.  
"Oh, right this is Angel," Frost tells her. "Not mention the hair." She whispers to them.  
"Why the hair?" Rory questions.  
"Because it's not fair." The Doctor complains like a child.  
"It's okay Daddy." Angel consoles him.  
"That's why," Reaper tells them and they have a joyous reunion.  
"Hello, Pond. Come here." Frost says.  
"So, someone's been a busy boy then, eh?" Amy asks looking at Reaper.  
"Did you see me?" Reaper asks her.  
"Of course," Amy replies.  
"Stalker." Reaper teases.  
"Flirt." Amy retorts.  
"Husband." Rory jumps in.  
"Rory the Roman! Ooo, come here." The Doctor says.  
"Hey, nice hat." Rory complements.  
"I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool." The Doctor says and then someone shoots it off him.  
"Hello, sweetie." River says and Angel runs over to her hugging her, at first River seems shocked then hugs back.

 **~Family Moments~**

 **Reaper's POV:**  
My parent, Angel and I were sitting down with River comparing our diaries. "Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?" River asks us.  
"Er, yes! I've got Easter Island." I tell her.  
"They worshiped you there. Have you seen the statues?" River asks me.  
"Jim the fish," Dad suggests.  
"Oh! Jim the fish. How is he?" River asks.  
"Still building his dam," I tell her.  
"Sorry, what are you two doing?" Rory asks us.  
"They're all time travelers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries. So, what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something." Amy answers.  
"We've been running, faster than we've ever ran. And we've been running our whole lives. Now, it's time for us to stop. And tonight, we're going to need you all with us." Dad tells them.  
"Okay. We're here. What's up?" Amy asks.  
"A picnic. And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new." I tell them.  
"Where?" Amy asks.  
"Space, 1969," Angel says even though she was a lot younger back then she still remembered.

 **~Family Moments~**

We were by the lakeside having our picnic it was hard for me to just watch this and to know what was going to happen. I watched my parent enjoying their time together and Angel laughing with River. "Salud!" I cheer.  
"Salud." Everyone else cheers.  
"So, when are going to 1969?" Rory asks.  
"And since when do you drink wine?" Amy asks Dad.  
"I'm eleven hundred and three. I must've drunk it sometime." Dad says and Mum giggles as she lied against his chest and he takes a swig from the bottle and spits it out. "Oh, why it's horrid. I thought it would taste more like the gums." He complains and I take it drinking from it without hesitation.  
"Eleven hundred and three? You were nine hundred and eight the last time we saw you." Amy points out. "Meaning you're at leave over 80 now." She says pointing at me.  
"And you've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it." I comment.  
"Who's that?" Amy asks.  
"Hmm? Who's who?" Rory asks.  
"Sorry, what?" Amy asks.  
"What did you see? You said you saw something." Rory asks her.  
"No, I didn't," Amy argues.  
"Ah, the moon. Look at it. Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist it. Quite right." Dad rambles.  
"The moon landing was in 69. Is that where we're going?" Rory asks him.  
"No. A lot more happens in 69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you." Dad says and a truck pulls up nearby and W Morgan Sheppard gets out. And our little family waves to him.  
"Who's he?" Amy asks.  
"Oh, my God." River gasps and I kiss her check quickly knowing what was about to happen and a figure in a NASA spacesuit is standing up to its knees in the lake.  
"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" I ask them and we all go over to meet the figure, who has stepped out of the water.  
 **3RD POV:**  
"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake." Rory says.  
"Yeah." Amy gapes.  
"Hello. It's okay. I know it's you." Reaper says and the astronaut raises its gold plated visor. "Well then." He says and they watch as the Time Lord Family they knew say something, then bow their heads.  
"What are they doing?" Amy asks and the astronaut shoots them.  
"Doctor! Frost! Angel! Reaper!" They all shout and River gains her composure holding them back.  
"Amy, stay back!" River tells her and the astronaut shoots again. "Reaper said stay back! You have to stay back!" she shouts.  
"No! No! Doctor! Frost! Angel! Reaper!" Amy shouts and regeneration energy starts to flow from their hands.  
"I'm sorry." Reaper mutter.  
"I love you," Frost says to the Doctor.  
"I love you too." The Doctor says back.  
"Daddy, Mummy big brother, I'm scared." Angel cries and the astronaut shoots again just as the regeneration starts properly.  
"No! Reaper!" River shouts.  
"Doctor, Frost, Angel please!" Amy cries and they run to them. River scans Reaper with her tricorder.  
"River. River! River? No." Amy cries and River empties her six-shooter at the retreating astronaut.  
"Of course not." River mutters.  
"River, they can't be dead. This isn't possible." Amy cries.  
"Whatever that was, it killed them in the middle of their regeneration cycle. Their bodies were already dead. They didn't make it to the next one." River tells her.  
"Maybe they're a clone or a duplicate or something," Amy says hysterically as the old man approaches, with a petrol can.  
"I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor and his family. And they are most certainly dead. They said you'd need this." Delaware tells them.  
"Gasoline?" Rory asks.  
"A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even dead ones. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave them here. Or anywhere." River says as she'd need this as a sense of closure on Reaper.  
"Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do, Rory?" Amy asks getting worked up.  
"We're their friends. We do what their friends always do. As we're told." River says.  
"There's a boat. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly." Rory says and as the sun sets, the Doctor and Frost lying by each other and their children by their sides as they have a Viking funeral.  
"Who are you? Why did you come?" River asks him sternly.  
"The same reason as you," Delaware tells her and holds out his blue invitation. "Doctor Song, Amy, Rory. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me." He says and leaves  
"Four." River says out loud.  
"Sorry, what?" Rory asks.  
"The Doctor numbered the envelopes." River tells them.

 **~Family Moments~**

"You got 3, I was 2, Mister Delaware was 4." River says.  
"So?" Rory asks.  
"So, where's 1?" River asks.  
"What, you think they invited someone else?" Rory asks.  
"Well, they must have. They planned all of this, to the last detail." River says.  
"Will you two shut up? It doesn't matter." Amy snaps at them.  
"He was up to something." River says about Reaper.  
"They're dead." Amy snaps.  
"Space, 1969. What did he mean?" River asks.  
"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." Amy snaps again.  
"Hey, it mattered to them," Rory tells her.  
"So it matters to us." River adds.  
"They're dead," Amy repeats.  
"But they still need us. I know. Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus." River tells her.  
"Look," Rory says and another blue envelope on a table near the back. "Excuse me, who was sitting over there?" he asks.  
"Some guy said he was getting his parents." Busy boy answers.  
"The Doctor knew they were going to their death, so they sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?" River asks.  
"Er, your friends. People you trust." Rory answers.  
"Number 1. Who did The Doctor trust the most?" River asks and the person who comes out of the restroom, that's Who. "This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold." She says.  
"Or hello, as people used to say," Reaper says. "Don't worry the others are coming in a bit Angel's teething." He tells them as if nothing had happened.  
"Reaper?" Amy asks shocked.  
"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz." The Doctor says sitting down with everyone and Frost comes and sits with Angel chewing a toy.  
"You're okay. How can you be okay?" Amy asks him.  
"Hey, of course, I'm okay. I'm always okay. I'm the King of Okay. Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title. Rory the Roman! That's a good title. Hello, Rory. And Doctor River Song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?" Reaper asks River and she slaps him, hard. "Okay. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet." He sighs rubbing the offended cheek.  
"Yes, it is." River tells him bluntly.  
"Good. Looking forward to it." Reaper says.  
"I don't understand. How can you be here?" Rory asks them.  
"We were invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise, it's a hell of a coincidence." The Doctor tells them.  
"River, what's going on?" Amy asks her.  
"Amy, ask him what age he is." River tells her.  
"That's a bit personal," Frost says.  
"Tell her. Tell her what age you are." River orders the Doctor.  
"Nine hundred and nine." The Doctor answers.  
"Yeah, but you said you were…" Amy says.  
"So where does that leave us, huh? Jim the fish? Have we done Jim the fish yet?" River asks them.  
"Who's Jim the fish?" Reaper asks.  
"I don't understand," Amy says still in shock.  
"Yeah, you do," Rory says.  
"I don't! What are we all doing here?" Frost asks.  
"We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third." River tells them.  
"Recruited by who?" Reaper asks.  
"People who trust you four more than anybody else in the universe." River tells them.  
"And who's that?" the Doctor asks.  
"Spoilers." River answers teasingly.

 **~Family Moments~**

 **Reaper's POV:**  
"1969, that's an easy one! Funny, how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the third. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose. Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?" I ask Rory, while Mum and Dad tried to get Angel to stop eating everything on the control panel.  
"I'll find out," Rory answers going to the lower level of the TARDIS.

 **~Family Moments~**

 **3RD POV:**  
"Explain it again," Amy asks River.  
"The Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel we saw on the beach are a future version, two hundred years older than the one up there." River tells her. "Angel gave it away as she is hugely older."  
"But all that's still going to happen. They're still going to die." Amy argues.  
"We're all going to do that, Amy." River tells her.  
"We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So, the Doctor, Frost, Reaper, and Angel, in the future, knowing they're going to die, recruits their younger selves and all of us to, to what, exactly? Avenge them?" Rory asks.  
"Uh huh. Avenging's not they're style." River argues.  
"Save him," Amy suggests.  
"Yeah, that's not really they're style either," Rory argues as well.  
"We have to tell them," Amy tells them.  
"We've told them all we can. We can't even tell them we've seen they're future selves. They've interacted with their own past. It could rip a hole in the universe." River explains.  
"Yes, but they've done it before," Amy argues.  
"And in fairness, the universe did blow up," Rory argues.  
"But they'd want to know," Amy argues back.  
"Would they? Would anyone?" River asks.  
"I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?" Reaper asks them popping up.  
"Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?" River asks no one in particular.  
"River, we can't just let them die. We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this?" Amy asks her.  
"Their deaths don't frighten me. Nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me." River tells her.

 **~Family Moments~**

 **Frost's POV:**  
"Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The Tardis can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing." The Doctor rambles.  
"Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Amy asks him.  
"Because that's not where we're going," I tell them holding Angel.  
"Oh. Where are we going?" Rory asks.  
"Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you, Doctor Song, back to prison. And us? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes. One or the other. What? A mysterious summons. You think we're just going to go? Who sent those messages? We know you know. We can see it in your faces. Don't play games with us. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that." Reaper tells them.  
"You're going to have to trust us this time." River tells us.  
"Trust you? Sure. But, first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from our future. Getting that. But who? Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously." Reaper asks her.  
"Trust me," Amy tells us.  
"Okay," Reaper says.  
"You have to do this, and you can't ask why," Amy tells us.  
"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" Reaper asks her.  
"No." Amy answers without hesitation.  
"You're lying," Reaper says.  
"I'm not lying," Amy replies.  
"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters." Reaper tells her.  
"Apples, bacon, Fish fingers and custard," Amy swears.  
"Our lives are in your hands, Amelia Pond," I tell her looking at Angel.  
"Thank you." River says.  
"So! Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?" The Doctor asks.  
"Ex-FBI. Got kicked out." River reads off the sensor.  
"Why?" the Doctor asks.  
"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting." River informs us.  
"Yeah, 1969. Who's President?" Reaper asks as he was still new to all this.  
"Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff, too." I tell him.  
"Not enough." The Doctor says.  
"Hippie!" River, Reaper and I shout at him.  
"Archaeologist. Fireman. Snow Queen." The Doctor counters.  
"Thanks, sweetie," Frost shouts after him making the others laugh.  
"Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the engines on silent." The Doctor says and he pulls a lever and there is a wail. I through a different switch and it goes quiet. "Did you do something?" he asks.  
"No, just watching," I tell him holding Angel who gave a little giggle.  
"Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power." The Doctor informs.  
"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asks.  
"Ha!" the Doctor laughs.  
"Very nearly." River says and I move another lever.  
"Er, did you touch something?" the Doctor asks.  
"Just admiring your skills, sweetie," I tell him.  
"Good. You might learn something." The Doctor says and I give him a look. "Reaper." He says uncertainty and I nod. "Okay. Now I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo. Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." He tells us and steps out of the TARDIS.  
"Every time." Reaper and I mutter and I notice so had River.  
"He said the scanner wouldn't work." Rory points out.  
"I know. Bless." Reaper teases.  
"Stop that! Argh! Oh! Reaper, have you got my scanner working yet?" The Doctor asks.  
"Oh, I hate him," I mutter.  
"No, you don't!" the Doctor shouts.  
"Get the President out of here. Sir, you have to go with them, now." A Guard orders.  
"Reaper, make her blue again!" The Doctor orders and Reaper starts working on it and the TARDIS shimmers into the visible spectrum.  
"What the hell is that?" President Nixon asks and while they were distracted, the Doctor had slipped out of their grasp and into Nixon's chair.  
"Mister President, that child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case. Fellows, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?" the Doctor asks them.  
"They're Americans!" Reaper shouts at him as we exit the TARDIS.  
"Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting." The Doctor says to them.  
"Nobody shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up." Rory says.  
"Who the hell are you?" President Nixon asks us.  
"Sir, you need to stay back." Another guard orders but it seemed different.  
"But who are they and what is that box?" Nixon asks.  
"It's a police box. Can't you read? I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor." The Doctor tells them.  
"I'm the third code name Reaper and the second is her." Reaper says point at me. "Code name Frost and that is Angel." He points at his little sister so getting slapped later. "And these are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs Robinson." He tells them.  
"I hate you." River groans in annoyance.  
"No, you don't," Reaper argues.  
"Who are you?" Nixon asks.  
"Nah, boring question. Who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from." The Doctor reasons.  
"Where?" I was guessing is Canton asked.  
"Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware." The guard orders him.  
"You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me, my wife or children or my friends, and you'll never, ever know." The Doctor tells them.  
"How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in." Canton asks.  
"Clever, eh?" Reaper teases.  
"Love it." Canton compliments us.  
"Do not compliment the intruder." The guard orders.  
"Five minutes?" Canton asks.  
"Five." The Doctor replies.  
"Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to…" the guard informs.  
"Mister President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and three of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers." Canton explains.  
"Thanks, Canton." The Doctor says.  
"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself." Canton finishes.  
"Not so thanks." The Doctor retracts.  
"Sir, I cannot recommend…" the guard tries arguing.  
"Shut up, Peterson! All right, five minutes." Nixon agrees.  
"I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilise. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers and a fez." The Doctor orders.  
"Get him his maps." Canton orders. A few minutes later the Doctor was still looking at the maps with Reaper and I was feeding Angel. "Why Florida?" Canton asks.  
"There's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following." The Doctor explains.  
"I remember," Amy mutters.  
"Amy? What do you remember?" Rory asks.  
"I don't know. I just…" Amy stutters out.  
"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asks.  
"Amy?" River asks her.  
"Are you all right?" I asks her.  
"Yeah. No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick. Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?" Amy asks the guard named Carl.  
"Sorry, ma'am, while this procedure's ongoing, you must remain within the Oval office." Carl informs her.  
"Shut up and take her to the restroom." Canton tells them.  
"This way, ma'am." Phil tells her.  
" Thanks." Amy says and leaves and Rory tries to follow but Carl stops him.  
"Your five minutes are up." Canton informs us.  
"Yeah, and where's my fez?" the Doctor asks him.

 **~Family Moments~**

The telephone rings. "The kid?" Canton asks.  
"Should I answer it?" Nixon asks.  
"Here! The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious, when you think about it." The Doctor says and Amy and Phil return.  
"You, sir, are a genius." Canton compliments.  
"It's a hobby." The Doctor replies.  
"Mister President, answer the phone." Canton tells him.  
"Hello. This is President Nixon." Nixon answers.  
"It's here! The spaceman's here! It's going to get me! It's going to eat me!" the little girl informs us.  
"There's no time for a SWAT team. Let's go. Mister President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." Reaper says.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Canton asks as we enter the TARDIS and he runs into TARDIS behind us and we start going to our new destination.

 **~Family Moments~**

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton. River." Reaper asks River.  
"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers." River answers.  
"Lovely fellows. Two of them fancied me." Reaper says. "One asked Mum out, Dad not too happy."  
"Don't you start." The Doctor warns him.  
"Are you okay? Coping?" Rory asks.  
"You see, the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where." The Doctor explains.  
"It's bigger on the inside." Canton states in shock.  
"Yeah, you get used to it." Rory tells him.  
"Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?" I ask.  
"Where?" Amy asks.  
"Here. Come on." Reaper says.  
"It's er…" Canton tries saying.  
"Are you taking care of this?" I ask him.  
"Why is it always my turn?" Rory asks.  
"Because you're the newest." Amy answers.

 **~Family Moments~**

 **Reaper's POV:**  
We exit the TARDIS in a dingy, cluttered place. "Where are we?" Amy asks.  
"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the moon. Interesting, don't you think?" I ask her.  
"But why would a little girl be here?" Amy asks.  
"I don't know. Lost me a bit. The President asked the girl where she was, and she did what any lost little girl would do. She looked out of the window." I tell her and pull the curtain back to show where the street sign points to Hamilton Av, Jefferson St and Adams St.  
"Streets. Of course, street names." Amy says.  
"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction. And Doctor Song, you've got that face on again." I tell her.  
"What face?" She asks.  
"The he's hot when he's clever face." I tell her.  
"This is my normal face." River replies.  
"Yes, it is." I tease.  
"Oh, shut up." River jokes.  
"Not a chance." I retort. Rory finally gets Canton out of the TARDIS.  
"We've moved. How, how can we have moved?" Canton asks.  
"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" Mum asks her companion.  
"I was going to cover it with time travel." Rory replies.  
"Time travel." Canton says still in shock.  
"Brave heart, Canton. Come on." Dad says.  
"So we're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space." Canton states.  
"Yeah, basically." Rory tells him.  
"How long have Scotland Yard had this?" Canton asks, human can sometimes be so think.

 **~Family Moments~**

"It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused." River says.  
"You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course?" Amy asks.  
"I noticed the phone, yes." River answers.  
"What about it?" Amy asks.  
"It was cut off. So how did the child phone from here?" River asks.  
"Okay, but why would anyone want to trap us?" Amy asks.  
"Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards." Dad says.  
"Now, why would a little girl be here?" River asks.  
"I don't know. Let's find her and ask her." I tell them and we walk around and find some type of technology.  
"It's non-terrestrial. Definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone." River informs us.  
"Which is odd, because look at this!" I tell them and see a crate of spacesuits.  
"It's earth tech. It's contemporary." River says.  
"It's very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program." I tell them.  
"Stolen?" River asks.  
"What, by aliens?" Amy asks.  
"Apparently." Mum says.  
"But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?" Amy asks.  
"Maybe because it's cooler? Look how cool this stuff is." Dad says.  
"Cool aliens?" Amy asks.  
"Well, what would you call me?" I ask her.  
"An alien." Amy answers jokingly I hope.  
"Oi!" I retort.  
"I, er, I think he's okay now." Rory informs us.  
"Ah! Back with us, Canton." Dad asks.  
"I like your wheels." Canton replies.  
"That's my boy. So, come on. Little girl. Let's find her." Dad says and Amy and River examine the alien tech, which has a lot of gunk and slime associated with it.  
"Doctor? Look at this." River calls.  
"So where does that go?" Dad asks.  
"There's a network of tunnels running under here." River says.  
"Life signs?" I ask her.  
"No, nothing that's showing up." River informs us.  
"Those are the worst kind." I note and River prepares to go down. "Be careful." I warn her.  
"Careful? I tried that once. Ever so dull." River jokes.  
"Shout if you get in trouble." I tell her.  
"Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you." River says and I feel my cheeks heating up.  
"Tell me what's going on here." Canton demands.  
"Er, nothing. She's just a friend." I tell him.  
"I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion." Rory corrects.  
"Okay." I mutter.  
"So, I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me, honestly, Am I still there?" Canton asks.  
"Afraid not." Amy answers. As River returns in a hurry.  
"All clear. Just tunnels. Nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes. I want to take another look around." River tells us.  
"Stupidly dangerous!" I shout after her.  
"Yeah, I like it too. Amy, look after him." River tells her and she goes back down.  
"Rory, would you mind going with her?" Dad asks him.  
"Yeah, a bit." Rory replies.  
"Then I'd appreciate it all the more." Dad tells him.  
"Hang on, River. I'm coming too." Rory calls down.

 **~Family Moments~**

"So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems?" Amy asks Canton.  
"No, I just wanted to get married." Canton argues.  
"Is that a crime?" Amy asks.  
"Yes. Doctor who, exactly?" Canton asks.  
"Ah. That's classified." I tell him.  
"Classified by who?" Canton asks.  
"God knows." Amy mutters.  
"Do you work for him?" Canton asks.  
"They're my friends, if friends is the right word. I haven't seen them in a while. I had something I wanted to tell them, but stuff always gets in the way." Amy tells him.  
"Stuff does that." Canton tells her.  
"Help me! Help! Help me!" the Girl cries out.  
"That's her." Canton states and Amy suddenly doubles over.  
"Amy?" I ask her in concern.  
"Help me! Please!" the girl cries out again.  
"What's wrong?" I ask her.  
"I need to tell you something. It's important." Amy tells me.  
"Doctor!" Canton shouts.  
"It's really, really important." Amy tells us.  
"Doctor, quickly!" Canton shouts again.  
"What, now?" Dad asks and we run through the warehouse to find Canton on the floor. "Canton! Canton, are you okay?" Dad asks him checking him over.  
"Is he all right?" Amy asks.  
"Just unconscious. Got a proper whack." Mum tells her as Angel was covering her eyes.  
"Reaper, I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now." Amy tells me.  
"Not a great moment." I tell her.  
"No, it's important. It has to be now." Amy argues.  
"Help! Help me! Help me!" the girl cries out.  
"Reaper, I'm pregnant." Amy tells me as heavy footsteps behind them. "That's it. The astronaut." She states. The astronaut points at Dad, Mum, Angel and I. Amy reaches for Canton's gun. The astronaut raises its visor - it is the little girl.  
"Help me!" the girl cries.  
"Get down!" Amy shouts.  
"What are you doing?" I ask her.  
"Saving your life!" Amy shouts.  
"No!" We shout at her and Amy shoots at the astronaut, and screams.

 _So this is the first chapter of my new series of Doctor Who with my OC's Frost, Reaper and now Angel hope you like._

 ** _Heart, Follow, Comment_**


	2. The Day of The Moon

**THE DAY OF THE MOON**

 ***EDITED***

 **3rd POV:**  
Three months later - July 1969. Amy is running for her life from men in a four wheel drive. "Suspect directly ahead. Coming to you now. Over." Canton reports and another vehicle is coming from the opposite direction. They trap her by a cliff.  
"Canton." Amy greets not so nicely.  
"Miss Pond," Canton replies in the same manner.  
"Is that a body bag?" Amy asks him.  
"Yes, it is," Canton answers her shortly.  
"It's empty," Amy states slightly confused.  
"How about that?" Canton replies.  
"Do you even know why you're doing this, eh? Can you even remember the warehouse?" Amy asks him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor is dragging Canton away. "Canton. Amy. Amy!" the Doctor shouts at her.  
"River, come on!" Rory shouts.  
"Run!" Frost shouts.  
"What the hell's going on?" Canton asks shocked and confused.  
"Look behind you," Reaper tells him.  
"There's nothing behind me," Canton tells him.  
"Look. Look. Canton, look, I tell you." The Doctor tells him and Canton turns around.  
"Canton." Silence calls out and Canton shoots Amy in Utah. She has tally marks on her arms.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor, Frost, and Reaper are in a strait-jackets, shackled to chairs with yellow circles around it. They are surrounded by guards and notices saying Do Not Approach The Prisoners and Do Not Interact With The Prisoners, and the Doctor has grown a beard. Frost's hair has gone back to her natural brown hair colour and Reaper looks more scruffy while Angel had grown more as a small child of around 6-7 years old as she was left alone by her parents and hadn't said a word. "All visitors to remain behind the yellow line. All visitors to remain behind the yellow line." Tannoy informs.  
"We found Amy Pond. She had strange markings on her arm. Do you know what they are?" Canton asks them.  
"Why don't you ask her?" Reaper asks him knowing what had happened already.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

River has tally marks on her arms, too. She is wearing evening dress and running through a skyscraper under construction. "I see you. I see you." River says and she tallies two more Silence on her arm.  
"Doctor Song? Doctor Song? Go! Go! Go!" Canton shouts and they catch up with her at an open wall. "Don't move! It's over." He tells her.  
"They're here, Canton. They're everywhere." River tells him knowing he understood her.  
"I know. America's being invaded." Canton replies.  
"You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied." River argues.  
"You're coming with us, Doctor Song. There's no way out this time." Canton tells her.  
"There's always a way out." River tells him and she gently falls backwards out of the skyscraper.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

A wall is being constructed around the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel. "We found Doctor Song," Canton confirms.  
"These bricks, what are they made of? Where is she?" Reaper asks him.  
"She ran. Off the fiftieth floor." Canton reports.  
"I'd say zero balance dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that. You're building us the perfect prison. And it still won't be enough." Frost tells him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

A very disheveled Rory with lots of tally marks on his skin runs out onto the top of the dam, only to find lots of men with guns waiting for him, and it's a long way down. "What are you waiting for?" Rory asks.  
"I'm waiting for you to run. It'd look better if I shot you while you're running. Then again, looks aren't everything." Canton says and shoots Rory.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Body bags are dragged into the completed dwarf star alloy cell. "Is there a reason you're doing this?" Reaper asks him.  
"I want you to know where you stand," Canton tells them.  
"In a cell." The Doctor replies deadpan.  
"In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything." Canton tells them and he closes the door when the soldiers leave. It vanishes. There is a palm print panel near where it should be. "In here, you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?" he asks.  
"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?" Reaper asks him.  
"You bet." Canton answers and the Time Lords shake off their shackles and strait-jacket. The body bags sit up, gasping for breath.  
"Are you okay?" Frost asks picking up Angel.  
"Finally." Amy gasps for air.  
"These things could really do with air holes," Rory complains.  
"Never had a complaint before," Canton says.  
"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asks.  
"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place." Canton tells her.  
"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere." The Doctor says and he slumps to his right and leans against the TARDIS. He snaps his fingers to open the door.  
"Shall we?" Reaper asks.  
"What about Doctor Song?" Canton asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"She dove off a rooftop." Canton reminds them.  
"Don't worry. She does that. Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool." Reaper orders them. River turns into a dive and plummets through the Tardis' open door where it is parked on the side of the skyscraper. There is a big Splosh!  
"So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they 'have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that because no one can remember them." The Doctor says.  
"So what are they up to?" Canton asks.  
"No idea. But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon." The Doctor replies.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

A Saturn V rocket is on the launch pad nearby. "Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asks him.  
"No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot." The Doctor tells her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

It is a dark and stormy night when a car drives up to the Graystark Hall Orphanage. "In just a few days, mankind will set foot on the Moon for the first time. Today, the President reaffirmed America's commitment…" the radio goes on.  
"Ready. Check." Canton says and Amy looks at her palm. No tally marks.  
"Clear." Amy reports and Canton looks at his palm.  
"Clear." Canton echoes.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Earlier, the Doctor has injected something into Canton's palm. "Ow!" Canton yelps.  
"Ha. So, three months. What have we found out?" the Doctor asks them.  
"Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America. Ahh." Rory says and yelps in pain as he is injected.  
"Not just America, the entire world," Reaper states and cringes as he is also injected.  
"There's a greater concentration here, though." River says.  
"Ow!" Amy yelps out in pain.  
"Are you okay?" Frost asks and the Doctor then injects her and Angel and kisses their offended skin.  
"All better." Amy answers.  
"Better?" Frost asks her.  
"Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant." Amy tells them.  
"What's up?" Rory asks them.  
"Nothing. Really, nothing. Seriously." Amy denies trying to get them off the subject.  
"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them," Canton says.  
"You've seen them, too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like." River tells him.  
"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything." Rory informs the group.  
"Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but not always," Amy adds.  
"So that's why you marked your skin," Canton says remembering when he had last seen them.  
"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter," Amy tells him.  
"How long have they been here?" Canton asks.  
"That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out," Amy tells him.  
"Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover," Rory adds.  
"How long do you think?" Canton asks.  
"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins." Frost tells the group.  
"How?" Canton asks.  
"Like this," Reaper says and the Doctor quickly injects River.  
"Ow!" River yelps out and Reaper laughs.  
"Nano-recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand." The Doctor says and injects himself and Frost kisses his offended skin. "Ow." He yelps.  
"And it tunes itself directly to the speech centers in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it, and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." Reaper tells them. "Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter. That's the first you'll know about it." He tells them.  
"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton asks him.  
"I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you." Reaper tells him and Canton looks away then turns back and adjusts the Doctor's bow tie.  
"What? What are you staring at?" Canton asks.  
"Look at your hand." River tells him and a little dot is flashing.  
"Why is it doing that?" Canton asks.  
"What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?" Reaper asks him.  
"I haven't…" Canton begins to say.  
"Play it," Frost tells him.  
"My God, how did it get in here?" Canton had asked them.  
"Keep eye contact with the creature and, when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my dad's bow tie." Reaper's voice tells Canton.  
"What? What are you staring at?" Canton had asked.  
"Look at your hand." The river had told him earlier and one of the aliens is standing there.  
"It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo on Amy's phone. Take a good, long look." The Doctor tells him and turns off the image. "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me." He tells them.  
"I can't," Canton says.  
"No. Neither can we. You straightened the Doctor's bow tie because Reaper planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature." Frost tells him.  
"So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really know why you're doing it." Amy states.  
"Like posthypnotic suggestion," Rory suggests.  
"Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion?" Amy asks.  
"Now then, a little girl in a spacesuit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?" the Doctor asks.  
"It could be anywhere," Canton says.  
"Except they'd probably stay close to that warehouse, because why bother doing anything else? And they'd take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA." Reaper says.  
"Find her? Where do we look?" Canton asks.  
"Children's homes," Frost tells him and they look at Angel. "I didn't say that," Frost tells them.  
"So she shows her gifts now." The Doctor says taking Angel into his arms. "Can you speak to me?" he asks her. "yes." He says looking confused.  
"Looks like she can project her thoughts into other people," Reaper says and kisses her on the forehead. "Let's get started." He tells them.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Hello?" Doctor Renfrew greets confused.  
"FBI. You must be Doctor Renfrew. Can we come in?" Canton asks him.  
"The children are asleep." Doctor Renfrew informs them.  
"We'll be very quiet," Amy assures him.  
"Is there a problem?" Doctor Renfrew asks them.  
"It's about a missing child," Canton informs him.  
"What are you. Yes, come in, please. This way. Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up." Doctor Renfrew tells them and on the wall up the staircase are the words Get Out Leave Now in large red letters.  
"It's the kids, yeah? They did that." Amy asks him.  
"Yes, the children. It must be, yes. Anyway, my office is this way." Doctor Renfrew tells them.  
"We nearly didn't come to this place. I understood Graystark Hall was closed in 67." Canton tells him.  
"That's the plan, yes." Doctor Renfrew says.  
"The plan?" Amy asks him.  
"Not long now." Doctor Renfrew says.  
"It's 1969," Canton tells him.  
"No, no. We close in 67. That's the plan, yes." Doctor Renfrew says.  
"You misunderstood me, sir. It's 1969 now." Canton tells him.  
"Why are you saying that? Of course, it isn't." Doctor Renfrew tells them.  
"July," Canton adds.  
"My office is this way. This way." Doctor Renfrew says.  
"I'll check upstairs," Amy tells Canton.  
"Be careful," Canton warns her and the first dormitory is derelict and deserted, with the walls graffitied with Leave Me Alone and Get Out Now.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Amy." Reaper calls her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"I think we've found the place she was taken from," Amy tells him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"How do you know?" Reaper asks her.  
"Because those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted." Amy tells him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it," Amy tells him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually. Find out what you can, but don't hang around." Reaper tells her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Where are you?" Amy asks him but wanting to know where they had gone.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Got to go. Got company." Reaper tells her and he closes the panel he has been working on. "Don't worry, I've put everything back the way I found it. Except this. There's always a bit left over, isn't there?" he asks them and the scientists are not amused. The Doctor's gizmo which Reaper installed quietly beeps to itself inside the module.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The door slams shut behind Amy. She tried to open it then sees the blinking light in her palm. "I can see them, but I think they're asleep. Get out. Just get out!" Amy shouts and she tries the windows then see the tally marks on her hands, and then the lightning shows her reflection in the glass. There are tally marks on her face, too. The aliens are hanging from the ceiling in a cluster, like bats. She bumps into a bucket and they start to wake. Then the door opens and she forgets it all.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Diagrams of the command module and the lander on the blackboards. "Now, one more time, sir. How the hell did you get into the command module?" Gardener asks them.  
"I told you. I'm on a top secret mission for the President." The Doctor tells him.  
"Well, maybe if you just get President Nixon to assure us of that, sir, that would be swell." Gardener tells him.  
"I sent him a message," Frost tells him and the President enters, with River and Rory.  
"Hello. I believe it's Mister Gardner. Is that correct? Head of Security?" Nixon asks him.  
"Er, yes sir. Yes, Mister President." Gardener replies.  
"Mister Grant, is it?" Nixon asks the other guard.  
"Yes, Mister President," Grant replies.  
"The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today at Cape Kennedy, and you're the men who guard those dreams. On behalf of the American people, I thank you." Nixon says.  
"You're welcome, Mister President." Gardener says.  
"I understand you have a baby on the way, Mister Grant." Nixon points out.  
"Yes, Mister President," Grant replies.  
"What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?" Nixon asks him.  
"Just a healthy American, sir." Grant answers.  
"A healthy American will do just nicely. Now, fellows, listen. This man, here, code name the Doctor, is doing some work for me personally. Could you cut him a little slack?" Nixon asks them.  
"Er, Mister President, they did break into Apollo 11." Gardener says.  
"Sorry." The Doctor quietly apologizes.  
"Well, I'm sure he had a very good reason for that. But I need you to release him now so he can get on with some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me?" Nixon asks.  
"Well…" Grant tries speaking.  
"Son, I am your Commander in Chief," Nixon tells him.  
"Then I guess that would be fine, Mister President." Gardener says.  
"Glad to hear it," Nixon says and the MP releases the Doctor and Frost then the Doctor picks up Angel by their feet.  
"Thank you. Bye, bye." The Doctor says.  
"Carry on, gentlemen." Nixon dismisses them and Rory has been examining a model of Eagle. He breaks it.  
"Ahem. America salutes you." Rory says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"This place, it's been closed for years. What have you been doing?" Canton asks.  
"Oh, the child. She must be cared for. It's important. That's what they said." Doctor Renfrew rambles.  
"That's what who said?" Canton asks him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

There is a metal door with a small hatch in it. A woman wearing an eye patch looks out at Amy. "Hello. Who are you?" Amy asks and the woman turns away and speaks to someone else.  
"No, I think she's just dreaming." Eye Patch Lady says and the cover of the window slides shut. Amy goes to the door and opens it. It is a cozy child's room.  
"Hello? I saw you looking through the hatch." Amy says except there isn't one anymore.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

There are a lot of photographs on the chest of drawers, including one of... "How? How can that be me?" Amy asks herself looking at the picture of her holding a baby. The astronaut enters. "Who are you? I don't understand, so just tell me who you are." She asks it and the astronaut raises its gold visor. It is the little girl. There is a crack in the helmet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed the Doctor, Frost, Reaper, and Angel. Or you're going to kill them. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand." She demands.  
"Please help me. Help me. Please." the girl pleads and two aliens enter. Amy screams.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Someone knocks on the door. Doctor Renfrew answers it. "It's just some questions. Yes, I see." Doctor Renfrew says to them.  
"Who was that? Doctor Renfrew. Who was that?" Canton asks him.  
"Who was who?" Doctor Renfrew asks as he had turned away and an alien enters. Canton activates his recorder.  
"What are you? You can tell me because I won't remember. You invaded us. You're everywhere." Canton demands answers.  
"Help me! Please. I can't see. Somebody, help me." Amy pleads but is nowhere to be seen.  
"Are you armed?" Canton asks it.  
"This world is ours. We have ruled it since the wheel and the fire. We have no need of weapons." Silence tells him.  
"Yeah?" Canton asks and shoots the alien. "Welcome to America. Amy!" he shouts the last part.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor, Frost, and Angel have returned Nixon to Washington in the TARDIS. "You have to tape everything that happens in this office. Every word, or you won't know if you're under the influence." Frost tells him.  
"Frost, you have to give me more than this. What were you doing to Apollo 11 what was Reaper doing?" Nixon asks them.  
"Thing. A clever thing. Now, no more questions. You have to trust me and nobody else." The Doctor says and River pops out of the TARDIS with the telephone.  
"Doctor, it's Canton. Quick, he needs us." River calls out and Reaper races in straight into the TARDIS.  
"Why didn't he get stopped." The Doctor whines.  
"Daddy's funny," Frost says and they look at Angel in his arms.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Help me. Please, I can't. I can't see. Somebody help me." Amy says but again nowhere to be seen and Canton finds the bedroom door. It is locked.  
"Amy! Amy, can you hear me? Amy, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back." Canton shouts.  
"Okay, gun down. I've got it." The Doctor says.  
"Amy, we're here. Are you okay?" Rory asks him.  
"I can't see," Amy says and they rush into the room. The little girl is hiding along the corridor.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Where is she, Doctor?" Rory asks him and they see the spacesuit is lying on the floor.  
"It's empty." River confirms.  
"It's dark. So dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?" Amy asks them but isn't there they see Amy's nano-recorder is on the floor, flashing.  
"They took this out of her. How did they do that, Doctor? Why can I still hear her?" Rory asks them.  
"Is it a recording?" River asks.  
"Er, it defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying." Reaper informs them.  
"Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear." Rory says to it but mostly her.  
"She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way." The Doctor tells him.  
"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always. Wherever she is, and she always knows that I am coming for her. Do you understand me? Always." Rory tells him.  
"Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this." Amy asks (not really).  
"He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear." Rory tells her.  
"Hello? Is somebody there? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We c. I can't re. I can't remember." Doctor Renfrew says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

They go into the office to find the Silence is still alive. "Okay. Who and what are you?" the Doctor asks it.  
"Silence, Doctor. We are the Silence." Silence tells him vaguely.  
"Silence, Doctor." Prisoner Zero had said to him.  
"Rory, listen to that." The Doctor had asked him.  
"Silence." Rory had replied.  
"We ran from the Silence." Rosanna had told them.  
"The Silence?" the Doctor had asked her.  
"And Silence will fall." Silence tells him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The cell door opens and the soldiers ready their weapons. "Hello again." Canton greets.  
"Sir, you've been in there for days. What the hell have you been doing?" Ishem asks him.  
"It doesn't matter. I need Doctor Shepherd here right now." Canton demands.  
"Sir, I need to talk to Colonel Jefferson right now," Ishem says.  
"No, you really don't," Canton says because their Commander in Chief walks out of the cell.  
"Er, hiya, fellows. I'm President Nixon. I want to tell you, on behalf of the American people, how much we appreciate all of your hard work." Nixon tells them.  
"The target for the Apollo 11 astronauts, the Moon, at lift-off, will be at a distance of 218,096 miles away. We're just past the two-minute mark in the countdown. T minus one minute fifty-four seconds and counting." The television reports.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

They are examining the spacesuit with the alien's own technology. "It's an exoskeleton. Basically, life support. There's about twenty different kinds of alien tech in here." River says.  
"Who was she? Why put her in here?" the Doctor wonders.  
"You put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry, and a communications system that can hack into anything." River tells them.  
"Including the telephone network?" the Doctor asks.  
"Easily." River says.  
"But why phone the President?" the Doctor asks.  
"It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House." River says and the Doctor licks his invitation envelope. "You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know."  
"Purchased on earth. Perfectly ordinary stationery. Tardis blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first, for me. How about you?" Reaper asks her.  
"Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past. Your firsts are my lasts." River tells them.  
"That's not really what I asked," Reaper tells her.  
"Ask something else, then." River says.  
"What are the Silence doing, raising a child?" Reaper asks her.  
"Keeping her safe, even giving her independence." River answers.  
"The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing," Reaper tells them.  
"I know," Rory says.  
"And every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer," Frost says.  
"Yeah, Frost, I get it. I know." Rory says.  
"Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl," Reaper says.  
"Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software." River says.  
"But?" the Doctor asks.  
"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong." River informs.  
"Incredibly strong and running away. I like her." The Doctor praises.  
"We should be trying to find her." River tells him.  
"Yes, I know. But how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us." Reaper comments.  
"Apollo 11, this is Houston. How do you read? Over." Television says.  
"Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit?" Rory asks.  
"Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them." Reaper tells him.  
"So they're parasites, then," Rory says.  
"Super-parasites, standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years." The Doctor says.  
"Then what?" Rory asks.  
"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the Moon?" Frost asks.  
"Ten, nine. Ignition sequence start. six, five, four…" television counts down.  
"Because the Silence needed a spacesuit," Frost says.  
"One, zero. All engines running. Lift-off. We have a lift-off. Thirty-two minutes past the hour, lift-off on Apollo 11." Television says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"My God. What is it?" Doctor Shepherd asks.  
"It's just an alien, Doctor Shepherd," Canton tells him.  
"Someone's already been treating it." Doctor Shepherd says.  
"Yeah, you've been treating it," Canton tells him.  
"Does Colonel Jefferson know this thing is here?" Doctor Shepherd asks him.  
"No." Canton answers.  
"Then I'm going to tell him right now." Doctor Shepherd informs him.  
"Again." Canton states.  
"Sorry, what?" Doctor Shepherd asks him shocked.  
"Exactly," Canton says.  
"Sergeant, why was I called in here for no reason?" Doctor Shepherd asks him and leaves.  
"You tend to my wounds. You are foolish." Silence says and Canton uses a mobile phone to video record the conversation.  
"Why? What would you do in my place?" Canton asks it.  
"We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight, but you will never remember we were even here. You will evolve." Silence tells him.  
"Yeah? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but thanks. That's exactly what I needed to hear. This is a videophone. Whatever a videophone is." Canton says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The video file arrives on River's tricorder. "You should kill us all on sight." Silence on screen had said.  
"Help me, Doctor." Amy was saying and the spacesuit glove twitches.  
"This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How's it doing that? Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?" River asks him.  
"Why?" the Doctor asks.  
"Well, the little girl said the spaceman was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened." River says.  
"I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him, but it's not. It's you. And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky. So just get your stupid face where I can see it, okay? Okay?" Amy says through the nano-recorder.  
"She'll be safe for now. No point in a dead hostage." Reaper points out.  
"Can't you save her?" Rory asks.  
"I can track that signal back. Take us right to her." Frost tells him.  
"Then why haven't you?" Rory asks her.  
"Because then what? I find her and then what do I do? This isn't an alien invasion. They live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome." Frost tells him.  
"Rome fell." Rory points out.  
"We know. We were there." The Doctor says.  
"So was I," Rory says.  
"Personal question," Reaper says.  
"Seriously, you?" Rory asks.  
"Do you ever remember it? Two thousand years, waiting for Amy? The last Centurion." Reaper asks him.  
"No." Rory lies.  
"You're lying." Reaper points out.  
"Of course I'm lying," Rory says.  
"Of course you are. Not the sort of thing anyone forgets." Reaper says.  
"But I don't remember it all the time. It's like this door in my head. I can keep it shut." Rory tells him.  
"Please, please, just come and get me. Come and get me." Amy pleads.  
"Flight Controller's going to go for landing. Just five days since Apollo 11 blasted off from Cape Kennedy, this unprecedented journey is reaching its crucial moment. Armstrong and Aldrin are making their descent to the surface of the Moon." Television says.  
"We copy you on the ground. You got a bunch of guys about to turn blue." Duke says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Where am I? Where is this?" Amy asks no one and Amy is fastened with alien tech.  
"You are Amelia Pond." Silence states.  
"You're ugly. Has anyone mentioned that to you?" Amy snaps back.  
"We do you honour. You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over." Silence tells her.  
"Whatever that means, you've made a big mistake, bringing me here, because wait until you see what's coming for you now," Amy tells it.  
"You have been here many days." Silence tells her.  
"No, I just got here. You just put me in here." Amy snaps.  
"Your memory is weak. You have been here many days." Silence tells her.  
"No. No, I can't have been." Amy argues.  
"You will sleep now. Sleep." Silence orders her.  
"No," Amy argues.  
"Sleep." Silence orders.  
"No. Get off me. No. No." Amy argues.  
"Sleep." Silence orders her.  
"No!" Amy shouts, as she does the TARDIS materializes in the room.  
"Oh, interesting. Very Aickman Road. I've seen one of these before. Abandoned. I wonder how that happened? Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out. Frost, Reaper. Rory, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello. Sorry, you were in the middle of something. I just had to say, though, have you seen what's on the telly? Oh, hello, Amy. Are you all right? Want to watch some television? Ah. Now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me when I'm confident. Oh, and this is Reaper's friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do, a bit." The Doctor rambles on.  
"Thank you, sweetie." River says and looks at Reaper winking at him.  
"I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you," Reaper tells them.  
"Well, the first seven, easily." River corrects.  
"Seven? Really?" Reaper asks.  
"Oh, eight for you, honey." River teases him.  
"Stop it," Reaper tells her.  
"Make me." River counteracts him.  
"Yeah? Well, maybe I will." Reaper flirts with her and Angel covers her eyes.  
"Is this really important flirting? Because I feel like I should be higher on the list right now." Amy exclaims directed at them.  
"Yes. Right. Sorry. As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going to kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind, so maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz." Reaper says and Rory is trying to free Amy.  
"What's he got?" Amy asks him.  
"Something, I hope," Rory says,  
"Or maybe you could just listen a minute. Because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender and then I'll let you go in peace. Yes, you've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. Yes, people have suffered and died, but what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving, now and then? Ooo, the Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? Okay, you got me. I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First, you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?" the Doctor rambles.  
"And we're getting a picture on the TV," Mccandless reports.  
"Guys, sorry, but you're way out of time. Now, come on. A bit of history for you. Aren't you proud? Because you helped. Now, do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion. And that's nothing because the human race will spread out among the stars. You just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years, and every single one of them at some point in their lives will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it." Reaper begins to ramble.  
"Okay, engine stop. ATA on the descent. Modes control both auto. Descent engine command off." Television says and Reaper gets out his phone.  
"Oh. But don't forget this bit. Ready?" he asks them rhetorically.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Ready," Canton says and he attaches the videophone to Reaper's super satellite phone and dials up Apollo 11.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"That's one small step for a man…" Armstrong quotes.  
"You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight." Silence on the TV repeats.  
"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you," Reaper informs it.  
"You should kill us all on sight." Silence orders.  
"One giant leap for mankind." Armstrong quotes.  
"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence. You just raised an army against yourself and now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is oops. Run! Guys, I mean us. Run." The Doctor says and the Silence is generating its electric shock. River starts shooting.  
"I can't get her out!" Rory shouts.  
"Go. Go." Amy says.  
"We are not leaving without you," Rory argues.  
"Look, will you just get your stupid face out of here," Amy tells him.  
"Run! Into the TARDIS, quickly." River orders and Reaper sonicks Amy free, and Rory helps her into the TARDIS.  
"Don't let them build to full power," Reaper tells her.  
"I know. There's a reason why I'm shooting, honey. What are you doing?" River asks him.  
"Helping." He tells her as Angel drags her parents with her inside the TARDIS.  
"You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet." River argues.  
"That's really rude." Reaper fake puts.  
"Learn how to drive." River tells him as Reaper goes into the TARDIS. River spins around and around, shooting all the time. Finally, all the Silence lie dead. "My old fellow didn't see that, did he? He gets ever so cross."  
"So, what kind of doctor are you?" Rory asks her and Frost comes out of the TARDIS shooting a Silence behind her without looking.  
"Archaeology. Love a tomb." River answers.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"You can let me fly it," Reaper tells her.  
"Yeah, or we could go where we're supposed to." River argues.  
"What's the matter with you?" Amy asks.  
"You called me stupid." Rory sulks.  
"I always call you stupid," Amy argues.  
"No, but my face," Rory says and shows her the nano-recorder he is holding. "I wasn't sure who you were talking about. You know, me or…"  
"Him?" Amy asks.  
"Well, you did say dropped out of the sky," Rory says.  
"It's a figure of speech, moron," Amy says kissing him.  
"Thanks," Rory says.  
"You're welcome," Amy says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"So we're safe again," Nixon asks.  
"Safe? No, of course, you're not safe. There's about a billion other things out there just waiting to burn your whole world. But, if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night? Okay, you're safe. But you're not really. Canton. Until the next one, eh?" the Doctor says.  
"Looking forward to it," Canton says.  
"Canton just wants to get married. Hell of a reason to kick him out of the FBI." The Doctor says.  
"I'm sure something can be arranged," Nixon says.  
"I'm counting on you." The Doctor tells him.  
"Er, Doctor. Canton here tells me you're, you're from the future. It hardly seems possible, but I was wondering..." Nixon says.  
"I should warn you I don't answer a lot of questions." The Doctor says.  
"But I'm a President at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask. Will I be remembered?" Nixon asks.  
"Oh, Dicky. Tricky Dicky. They're never going to forget you. Say hi to David Frost for me." The Doctor says.  
"David Frost?" Nixon asks and the TARDIS dematerialises.  
"This person you want to marry. Black?" Nixon asks.  
"Yes." Canton answers.  
"Hmm. I know what people think of me, but perhaps I'm a little more liberal." Nixon says.  
"He is," Canton says.  
"I think the Moon is far enough, for now, don't you, Mister Delaware?" Nixon asks.  
"I figured it might be." Canton answers.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"You could come with us." Reaper offers.  
"I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand soon enough." River tells him.  
"Okay. Up to you. See you next time. Call me." Reaper tells her.  
"What, that's it? What's the matter with you?" River asks him.  
"Have I forgotten something?" Reaper asks her.  
"Oh, shut up." River tells him kissing him.  
"Right. Okay. Interesting." Reaper says.  
"What's wrong? You're acting like we've never done that before." River says.  
"We haven't," Reaper tells her.  
"We haven't?" River repeats.  
"Oh, look at the time. Must be off. But it was very nice. It was, it was good. It was er, unexpected. You know what they say. There's a first time for everything." Reaper babbles in embarrassment and he goes into the TARDIS.  
"And a last time." River whispers.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Rory, I'm going to need thermocouplings. The green ones and blue ones." The Doctor tells him.  
"Okay, hold on," Rory says and he goes down the stairs.  
"So," Reaper asks along with Angel looking intrigued as he was holding her.  
"So," Amy repeats.  
"You're okay?" Reaper asks her.  
"Fine. Head's a bit weird. There's loads of stuff I can't quite remember." Amy tells him.  
"After effect of the Silence. Natural enough. That's not what I was asking. You told me you were pregnant." Reaper says.  
"Yes." Amy answers.  
"Why?" Reaper asks her.  
"Because I was. I mean, I thought I was. It turns out I wasn't." Amy rambles.  
"No, why did you tell me?" Reaper asks her.  
"Because you're my friend. You're my best friend." Amy tells him.  
"Hmm. Did you tell Rory?" Reaper asks her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Rory still has the nanorecorder. "No," Amy answered.  
"Amy, why tell me and not Rory?" Reaper asks her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Why do you think? I traveled with you and your parents in this TARDIS for so long. All that time. If I was pregnant for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect?" Amy asks him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"I don't want to tell Rory his baby might have three heads or, like, a time head, or something," Amy suggests.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"What's a time head?" Reaper asks her.  
"I don't know, but what if it had one?" Amy asks him.  
"A timehead." Reaper starts laughing.  
"Shut up." Amy jokes.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Oi, stupid face," Amy calls.  
"Er, yeah?" Rory asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Hello." Rory greets.  
"I'm taking that away from you if you're going to listen in all the time," Amy tells him.  
"Okay, that's a fair point. But you should've told me that you thought you were pregnant. I'm a nurse. I'm good with pregnancy." Rory tells her.  
"Not, as it turns out, that good. So please stop being stupid." Amy tells him.  
"Er, no, never. I'm never, ever, going to stop being stupid." Rory jokes.  
"So, this little girl. It's all about her. Who was she? Or we could just go off and have some adventures. Anyone in the mood for adventures? Because I am. You only live once." The Doctor adds into their conversation and Frost looks on the scanner is - Amelia Pond full body scan in progress. Pregnancy Positive. Negative. Positive. Negative.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Six months later. Night. A tramp is scavenging when a little girl comes out of the shadows, coughing. "Are you okay? Little girl, are you okay?" A tramp asks her.  
"It's all right. It's quite all right. I'm dying. But I can fix that. It's easy, really. See?" the little girl says and her skin glows with golden regeneration energy. She smiles, and the tramp runs.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 ** _Heart, Comment, Follow_**


	3. The Curse of The Black Spot

**THE CURSE OF THE BLACK SPOT**

 ***EDITED***

 **Frost's POV:**

I open up the hatch which involves the Doctor bursts it open. "Yo ho ho! Or does nobody actually say that?" he asks them and I shake my head looking at Angel.

"I know," I tell her as she also shakes her head.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"We made no signal." Captain Avery denies.

"Our sensors picked you up. Ship in distress." The Doctor confirms.

"Sensors?" Captain Avery asks confused.

"Yes. Okay, problem word. Seventeenth century. My ship automatically, er, noticed-ish that your ship was having some bother." The Doctor tries to simplify to the right time period.

"That big blue crate?" Captain Avery asks him.

"That is more magic, Captain Avery. They're spirits. How else would they have found their way below decks?" Boatswain asks him.

"Well, er, I want to say multidimensional engineering, but since you had a problem with sensors, I won't go there. Look, I'm the Doctor. This is my wife Frost, my son Reaper and my daughter Angel. This is Amy, Rory. We're sailors, same as you. Ooo ar. Except for the gun thing. And the beardiness." The Doctor rambles.

"You're stowaways. Only explanation. Eight days, we've been stranded here, becalmed. You must have stowed away before we sailed." Captain Avery concludes.

"Now what do we do with 'em?" Boatswain asks him.

"Oh, I think they deserve our hospitality." Captain Avery replies sarcastically.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor is being made to walk the plank, while the rest of us where being held back from the situation the Doctor had got us into. "I suppose that laughing like that is in the job description. Can you do the laugh? Check. Grab yourself a parrot. Welcome aboard." The Doctor jokes with them.

"Stocks are low. Only one barrel of water remains. We don't need six more empty bellies to fill. Take the doxes below to the galley. Set the wenches to work. They won't need much feeding." Captain Avery tells his crew.

"Rory? A little help?" Amy asks him as he is being held by Dancer, an African born sailor.

"Yeah. Hey, listen, right? She's not a doxy." Rory defends her but gets it completely wrong.

"I didn't mean just tell him off. Thanks anyway." Amy says.

"If you're lucky you'll drown before the sharks can take a bite." Captain Avery tells the Doctor.

"If this is just because I'm a captain too, you know, you shouldn't feel threatened. Your ship is much bigger than mine. And I don't have the cool boots. Or a hat, even." The Doctor rambles as always.

"Time to go." Captain Avery laughs.

"A bit more laughter, guys?" the Doctor asks and I saw Amy has gone to the hold and found a crate of cutlasses. "Where are the rest of the crew? This is a big ship. Big for five of you. I suppose the rest of them are hiding some place, and they're going to jump out and shout boo."

"Boo!" Amy shouts taking the time to don a coat and tricorn hat. "Throw the gun down." She orders and Captain Avery obeys. She kicks it away. "The rest of you, on your knees." She orders them.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Reaper asks her.

"Saving your life. Okay with that, are you?" Amy asks him.

"Put down the sword. A sword could kill us all, girl." Captain Avery orders her looking more scared than I would imagine.

"Yeah, thanks. That is actually why I'm pointing it at you." Amy retorts and the rest of the sailors start a sword fight with Amy, using wooden staves, while Avery holds on to the Doctor. However, the sailors are terrified of getting even the smallest cut from Amy's blade. Amy runs up some steps then swings across on a rope, slashing at the sailor holding Rory as she goes.

"You have killed me," Dancer says with such terror.

"No way. It's just a cut." Amy argues but the black spot appears on his palm. "What kind of rubbish pirates are you?" she asks him.

"One drop, that's all it takes. One drop of blood and she'll rise out of the ocean." Captain Avery warns.

"Come on, I barely even scratched him. What are you all in such a huff about?" Amy asks and she makes another swing and is grabbed. She drops the cutlass and Rory grabs for it, cutting himself.

"Ow! Argh!" Rory groans in pain and again the black spot appears. "Er, Doctor, what's happening to me?" he asks.

"She can smell the blood on your skin. She's marked you for death." Captain Avery warns him.

"She?" Rory asks.

"A demon, out there in the ocean." Captain Avery refers.

"Okay. Groovy. So not just pirates today. We've managed to bagsy a ship where there's a demon popping in. Very efficient. I mean, if something's going to kill you, it's nice that it drops you a note to remind you." Reaper jokes and a wordless singing starts.

"Quickly now, block out the sound." Boatswain orders.

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"The creature. She charms all her victims with that song." Captain Avery warns us.

"Oh, great. So put my fingers in my ears, that's your plan? Doctor, come on. Let's go. Let's get back to the er, back to the er…" Rory says before he and Dancer start giggling.

"The music. It's working on him. Look." Boatswain points out.

"You are so beautiful," Rory tells Amy.

"What?" Amy asks him.

"I love your get up. That's great. You should dress as a pirate more often. Hey, hey, cuddle me, shipmate." Rory says in some kind of trance.

"Rory, stop," Amy tells him.

"Everything is totally brilliant, isn't it? Look at these brilliant pirates. Look at their brilliant beards. I'd like a beard. I'm going to grow a beard." Rory tells her.

"You're not," Amy argues.

"The music turns them into fools." Captain Avery warns us.

"Oh, my God." Amy groans as a bright light is rising up through the water. A female figure then flies up and gently lands on the deck. Dancer goes towards her while Amy tries to hold Rory back. When Dancer touches her finger, he explodes in a cloud of soot.

"I have to touch her. Let me touch her." Rory rambles.

"Sorry, but he is spoken for," Amy argues and the Siren turns from white to angry red, and a blast of energy throws Amy backwards.

"Amy! Everybody into the hold. Rory! Come on!" Reaper shouts and the Doctor drags Rory away.

"Hey! Wait!" Rory protests.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

There is bilge water a few inches deep in here. "What is that thing?" Amy asks.

"The legend. The siren. Many a merchant ship laden with treasure has fallen prey to her. She's been hunting us ever since we were becalmed, picking off the injured." Captain Avery informs us.

"Like a shark. A shark can smell blood." Boatswain suggests.

"Okay. Just like a shark, in a dress. And singing. And green? A green singing shark in an evening gown." The Doctor rambles yet again.

"The ship is cursed!" Captain Avery exclaims in rage.

"Yeah, right. Cursed is big with humans. It means bad things are happening but you can't be bothered to find an explanation." I reply calmly.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Rory says in a daze.

"Actually, I think you'll find she isn't," Amy argues seeming slightly jealous.

"She is," Rory argues still in his dazed state.

"We have to leave right now." Amy points out.

"That thing of yours really is a ship?" Captain Avery asks us.

"Well, it's not propelled by the wind," Reaper tells him.

"Show me. Weigh anchor. Make it sail." Captain Avery demands.

"And the gun's back. You're big on the gun thing, aren't you? Freud would say you're compensating. Ever met Freud? No? Comfy sofa." The Doctor rambles. It's his thing.

"Leave the cursed one, Captain. The creature can have him." De Florres tells him.

"Yes, please," Rory answers yet it wasn't needed.

"We don't want the siren coming after us." Captain Avery argues and something latches onto Mulligan's bare leg.

"It's a leech!" Amy screams in terror.

"Everyone out of the water!" the Doctor shouts to them.

"It's bitten me. I'm bleeding." De Florres states his eyes filled with terror of what was to come.

"She wants blood. Why does she want blood?" I asked looking at the crew.

"What were you saying about leaving the cursed ones behind?" Amy asks De Florres.

"It's okay, we're safe down here. No curse is getting through three solid inches of timber." The Doctor tells them and again she's back. "Oh! Ah. Hello again." The Doctor says and De Florres is drawn towards her.

"No! No! No!" We all shout at him but De Florres explodes, just leaving his hat behind.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We made our way into the mess deck with a hammock, sacks of food were there along with us. "Safe?" Amy asks us.

"I have my good days and my bad days." The Doctor says.

"How did she get in?" Captain Avery asks us.

"Bilge water. She's using water like a portal, a door. She can materialize through a single drop. We need to go somewhere with no water." I tell them.

"Well, thank God we're not in the middle of the ocean." Amy snaps.

"Did you see her eyes? Like crystal pools." Rory drones on in his pathetic state.

"You are in enough trouble." Amy snaps at him.

"The magazine." Captain Avery suggests.

"What?" Amy asks completely clueless.

"He means the armoury where the powders stored," Reaper tells her.

"It's dry as a bone." Captain Avery tells us.

"Good. Let's go there." I order them taking Angel off the floor.

"I give the orders." Captain Avery snaps.

"Ah. Worried because I'm wearing a hat now? Nobody touch anything sharp!" the Doctor shouts.

"Come on, Rory," Amy says and the Boatswain shuffles through his collection of keys.

"Quickly, man." Captain Avery orders him.

"I can't find the key. Tis gone, Cap'n." Boatswain informs him.

"How can it have gone?" Captain Avery asks him and the door seems to be unlocked.

"Someone else had the same idea." I voice up keeping Angel close to me.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Barricade the door. Careful of that lantern. Every barrel is full of powder." Captain Avery orders his men.

"Who's been sleeping in my gun room?" the Doctor asks and someone coughs. Captain Avery opens a barrel and pulls out a boy.

"You fool! You fool, boy. What are you doing here?" Captain Avery asks the boy.

"Who is he? What, he's not one of the crew?" Reaper asks Captain Avery.

"No. He's my son. What in God's name possessed you, boy? Your mother will be searching for you. When?" Captain Avery ask the boy.

"Last winter. Fever. She told me all about you. How you were a Captain in the Navy. An honourable man, she said. How I'd be proud to know you. I've come to join your crew." The boy tells him.

"I don't want you here." Captain Avery tells him.

"You can't send me back. It's too late. We're a hundred miles from home." The boy argues back.

"It's dangerous here. There is a monster aboard. She leaves a mark on men's skin." Captain Avery tells him.

"The black spot?" the boy asks showing his palm with the mark on his skin and cough again. It was some time later and Angel was in her brother's arms for comfort while I was by the Doctor trying to think why the boy had the mark.

"There's nothing wrong with the boy. He has no scars." Captain Avery argues.

"Yep. Ignore my last theory." The Doctor says.

"He has his good days and his bad days," Amy says.

"It's not just blood, she's coming for all the sick and wounded like a hunter chooses the weakest animal." I point out.

"Okay, look, he's got a fever. The siren knows it." Amy says.

"Humans. Second-rate. Damage too easily. It's only a matter of time before everyone gets bruised. My ship, it can sail us all away from here. You and me, we fetch it. Let's go." The Doctor tells Captain Avery.

"You're not the Captain here, remember." Captain Avery tells him and Toby opens a fresh-water barrel and the Siren's hand reaches out. The Doctor forces the lid back down. "The water's dangerous. That's how she gets through. One touch of her hand and you're a dead man." He says.

"We're all cursed if we stay aboard," Boatswain says.

"It's not a curse. Curse means game over. Curse means we're helpless. We are not helpless. Captain, what's our next move?" Reaper asks him.

"Wait with the boy." Captain Avery orders.

"Captain, we're all in danger here." Boatswain reminds him.

"I said wait. And barricade the door after we've gone." Captain Avery tells him.

"Sure you want to go?" Amy asks.

"We have to get Rory and Toby away. She's out there now, licking her lips, boiling a saucepan, grating cheese." The Doctor tells her.

"Okay. Well, remember, if you get an itch, don't scratch too hard." Amy tells him more to Reaper than the Doctor.

"We've all got to go sometime. There are worse ways than having your face snogged off by a dodgy mermaid." Reaper jokes but gets a stern look from both the Doctor and me.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

"Do you want to draw lots for who's in charge, then?" Captain Avery asks the Doctor.

"Darkness? Demon? You can have first go." The Doctor says and Captain Avery stumbles and nearly puts his hand on a protruding nail head. The Doctor grabs his arm just in time.

"Nearly. Phew!" Captain Avery gasps.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"By all the…" Captain Avery stumbles out.

"Let me stop you there. Bigger on the inside. Don't mind, do you, if we just skip to the end of that moment? Oh, and sorry I lied, by the way, when I said yours was bigger. Kitchen that way. Choice of bathrooms there, there, there." The Doctor tells him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Reaper's POV:**

"What's wrong?" Rory asks Amy.

"The most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Amy asks him.

"Oh, tell me I didn't really say that." Rory groans.

"What's going on?" Amy asks as Boatswain is unbarracading the door.

"We're not staying here to mollycoddle the boy. The Captain's gone soft. It's time for us to leave." Boatswain snaps.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

"What's this do?" Captain Avery asks the Doctor.

"That does very, very complicated. That does sophisticated. That does whoa, amazing, And that does whizz, bang, far too technical to explain!" the Doctor tells him.

"Wheel?" Captain Avery asks him.

"Atom accelerator." The Doctor corrects him.

"It steers the thing." Captain Avery guesses.

"No. Sort of. Yes." The Doctor answers.

"Wheel. Telescope. Astrolabe. Compass. A ship's a ship." Captain Avery reasons.

"Oh." The Doctor groans.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Reaper's POV:**

"He told you to wait, you dog. He's your Captain, a Naval Officer. You're honour-bound to do as he tells you." Toby tells Boatswain. Poor kid.

"Honour-bound? Do you know what kind of ship this is? Do you know what your father does?" Boatswain asks the kid.

"Don't listen to him, Toby," Amy tells him.

"We sail under the black flag. The Jolly Roger." Boatswain tells him.

"Liar! He's no wicked pirate!" Toby exclaims.

"Oh, you think so? I have seen your father gun down a thousand innocent men." Boatswain taunts Toby. Mum looked angry but I just covered Angel's ears waiting for Mum to shout at Boatswain.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3rd POV:**

"This is how the professionals do it." The Doctor tells him and the time rotor starts to stutters. "Er, it's stuck. Not responding."

"Becalmed?" Captain Avery asks him.

"Mmm hmm. Yeah, apparently. That's new. You had to gloat, didn't you?" the Doctor asks him.

"I'm not gloating." Captain Avery argues.

"I saw that look just now. Ha, ha, his ship is rubbish." The Doctor taunts himself.

"True." Captain Avery says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Reaper's POV:**

"Get what treasure you can. I'll meet you in the row boat." Boatswain orders and Toby has found himself a cutlass.

"You're going to remain at your post," Toby orders him.

"I am not playing games with you, boy. You put that down." Boatswain orders him.

"One more step and I'll use this, you blaggard," Toby warns him.

"You don't know how to fight with a cutlass, boy." Boatswain teases him.

"Don't need to, do I." Toby retorts and cuts the Boatswain's hand.

"No!" Boatswain shouts making Angel cry and Mum takes her from me to calm her down.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

"It can't get a lock on the plane." The Doctor tells him.

"The what?" Captain Avery asks him.

"The space we travel in. The ocean. Sort of ocean but not water. The TARDIS can't see. It's sulking because it thinks the space doesn't exist. Without a plane to lock onto we're not going anywhere." The Doctor tells him.

"I'm confused." Captain Avery says.

"Yeah, well, it's a big club. We should get T-shirts." The Doctor says and the TARDIS starts to jolt and grind around. "What's happening?" he wonders.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Reaper's POV:**

"You little swabber!" Boatswain shouts in rage.

"Congratulations. You made it to the menu. Probably shouldn't go out there now." Amy teases him which most likely wasn't a good idea.

"You scurvy ape!" Boatswain keeps on shouting.

"Don't shoot. The powder will blow and kill us all." Rory tells him and Mulligan takes the keys from the Boatswain's belt.

"Mulligan, what are you doing?" Boatswain asks him as he leaves.

"No honour among pirates." I taunt him and Boatswain puts down his pistol and starts rebuilding the barricade.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

"Okay, she's had her little sulk. Now she's heading for the full-on screaming tantrum." The Doctor groans.

"Can you fix it?" Captain Avery asks him.

"Argh! The parametric engines are jammed. Orthogonal vector's gone. I'm almost out of ideas. But if Frost was here then I could work something out." The Doctor says.

"Almost?" Captain Avery asks him.

"Well, we could try stroking her and singing her a song." The Doctor suggests.

"Will that help?" Captain Avery asks him.

"Hard to say. Never has before. I've lost control of her. She's about to dematerialise. We could end up anywhere!" the Doctor raises his voice.

"That sounds bad!" Captain Avery raises his voice.

"Yes, it is! Out! Out now! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" the Doctor shouts and they run out as things start going Bang!

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

It seems not to be your usual dematerialisation of the TARDIS. "Okay, okay, okay. Tardis runs off on its own. That's a bit of a new one. Bang goes our only hope of getting them out of here." The Doctor says.

"Not much of a Captain without a ship, are you?" Captain Avery gloats.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor and Captain Avery make their way to the mess deck to see Mulligan pulls two pistols on his captain. He has a jeweled gold crown around his wrist. "Mulligan, what are you doing? This is mutiny." Captain Avery states.

"She doesn't want me. She only wants Toby and the scrawny looking fellow." Mulligan states.

"He's got the last of the supplies. We should go after him." The Doctor reasons.

"Never mind the damned supplies. What about my treasure?" Captain Avery argues and Mulligan shoots at them.

"Don't get injured. Don't get injured." The Doctor warns both him and Captain Avery.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

They make their way to the store room with Milligan in there. "Come out of there, you mutinous dog!" Captain Avery shouts. Mulligan lights a flame then drops it when it burns his fingers.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Siren song. The Doctor and Captain Avery check themselves for injury. Then a light glows under the door to the hold. "She's inside." The Doctor states.

"She's come for Mulligan." Captain Avery reasons and they heard him shout.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"No water in here. How did she take him? You said she uses water like a door, that's how she enters a room." Captain Avery states picking up the crown.

"I was wrong. Please ignore all my theories up to this point." The Doctor tells him.

"What, again?" Captain Avery asks him.

"We're all in danger. The water's not how she's getting in. When we were down in the hold, think what happened. You, me, Frost, Reaper, Angel, Amy, Rory, leeches." The Doctor tells him.

"She sprang from the water." Captain Avery states.

"Yes, only when it grew still. Still water. Nature's mirror." The Doctor tells him.

"So, you mean…" Captain Avery starts.

"Yes. Not water, reflection." The Doctor says and as he says this Toby has a medallion his father has given him, of a mermaid. A nice shiny medallion, which he starts polishing. "That siren legend. The curse."

"You said curses weren't real." Captain Avery argues.

"Folklore springs from truth. She attacks ships filled with treasure. Where else do you get a perfect reflection?" the Doctor asks.

"Polished metal." Captain Avery concludes.

"Hmm." The Doctor agrees and hides the crown under a piece of clothing.

"We must warn them." Captain Avery orders.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

"Frost! Open the door!" I heard the Doctor shout.

"Toby, open the door! Toby!" I heard Captain Avery shout too.

"Open the door." The Doctor orders.

"Toby!" Captain Avery shouts and The Doctor grabs the medallion and breaths on it to cloud the reflection.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

The Doctor uses the butt of a musket to break the glass windows. "We've got to destroy every reflection. Gold, silver, glass, she could spring from any of them. Oh, yes, yes, I know, I know. Very bad luck to break it. But look at it this way. There's a stroppy homicidal mermaid trying to kill all." The Doctor rambles on, he was worried for Frost and the kids and of course Amy and Rory.

"How much worse can things get?" Captain Avery asks.

"Yep. Help me lug this lot out." The Doctor tells him.

"Where are we taking it?" Captain Avery asks.

"The ocean." The Doctor tells him.

"No! No. This is the treasure of the Mogul of India." Captain Avery argues.

"Oh, good. For a moment there I thought it was yours." The Doctor jokes.

"No, no. Doctor, wait. Must we do this?" Captain Avery argues.

"Any reflection, any mirror, and the siren will attack. We have to protect Rory and Toby. Go and get the crown from the storeroom." The Doctor tells him and he starts throwing Captain Avery's gold out of the broken windows.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

"Just wait?" Rory asks.

"Not my most dynamic plan, I realize." The Doctor argues.

"TARDIS?" Amy asks.

"It's been towed." The Doctor rewords his answer.

"What?" Amy asks.

"Sorry. We might be stuck here for a while." Reaper tells them with a groan getting what his father had said.

"So you're saying that we should all just wait here below?" Rory asks.

"The sea is still calm, like a mirror. If you go out on deck she'll rise up and attack you." Captain Avery tells them.

"It's okay. The calm won't last forever. When the wind picks up we'll all set sail." The Doctor tells them.

"Until it does, you have to hide down here." Captain Avery orders and later, Rory and Amy are asleep.

"I'm sorry about your mother. You miss her a lot." Captain Avery tells Toby.

"Three years. No word from you." Toby says.

"Toby." Captain Avery says.

"You promised her. You promised you'd come home. And she believed you would, right up until the day she died. What made you do it? What made you turn pirate?" Toby argues.

"Get some sleep now." Captain Avery tells his son.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

"It's not one star, it's two. The Dog Star, Sirius. Binary system." The Doctor says.

"I use it to navigate the ocean." Captain Avery tells him.

"I've traveled far, like you. Space can be very lonely, and the greatest adventure is having someone share it with you." The Doctor tells him.

"If we get out of this I'll take him back to England. He can't stay with me. I'm not the father he needs." Captain Avery argues.

"Who are you, Henry Avery? Respected naval officer, wife, and child at home. How did you end up here, wandering the oceans with a band of rogues?" the Doctor asks him.

"I've set my course now. Nothing I can do to alter it." Captain Avery says.

"People stared at it for centuries and never knew. Things can suddenly change when you're least expecting." The Doctor tells him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Reaper's POV:**

"Doctor?" Amy asks him.

"Shush," Dad tells her.

"What can you see?" Amy asks him.

"Feels like something's out there, staring straight at me," Dad says and I could tell Mum had the same feeling and I could too. It began to grow heavy with a storm with thunder and lightning, Angel got scared getting Mum to go into the ship again to keep her safe. "Man the sails!" Dad shouts.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The rain is lashing down. "To the rigging, you dogs! Let go the sails. Avast ye! Put the bunt into the slack of the clews." Captain Avery orders. Amy and Rory pull on the sheets.

"I swear he's making half this stuff up." Amy snorts.

"Well, we're going to need some kind of phrase book." Rory jokes and Dad is at the wheel, trying to turn her bow on to the storm. While I helped Amy and Rory.

"Toby! Find my coat. My compass is inside it, boy. Heave ho, you bilge rats." Captain Avery orders.

"Rats was all I could hear," Rory says and Toby returns with the coat, and the crown falls out and rolls along the deck. The Siren comes out of the crown and flies up into the rigging, then descends again to the deck.

"Don't let her take you!" Captain Avery shouts and Toby reaches out to the Siren. "No!" he shouts and Toby is gone in a puff of smoke. "No!" he shouts again and Dad throws the crown overboard, and the Siren disappears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He sobs to himself.

"You couldn't give up the gold, could you? That's why you turned pirate. Your commission, your wife, your son. Just how much is that treasure worth to you, man?" Dad asks him and a loose spar knocks Rory overboard.

"Rory! Rory! I can't see him. Doctor? I'm going in." Amy shouts.

"He's drowning. He's drowning! You go in after him, you'll drown too. There's only one thing that can save him now." I tell her keeping her from going after him.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asks.

"The Siren. The Siren, she wants him. We have to release her." I tell her.

"Reaper, no," Amy says and Dad opens a fresh water barrel and the Siren zooms out.

"He's drowning. Go and find him!" I shout at her and the Siren dives into the sea.

"What, what did you do?" Amy asks us.

"If he stays in there he'll die," I tell her.

"But she'll destroy him," Amy argues.

"That thing isn't just a ravenous hunter. It's intelligent. We can reason with it. And maybe, just maybe, they're still alive somewhere. We have to follow." I tell her.

"Are you mad?" Amy asks us.

"If we ever want to see them again, we have to let the Siren take us. We'll prick our fingers. All agreed? Yeah?" Dad asks.

"Aye." Captain Avery agrees.

"Aye." Amy agrees too.

"Aye." Dad agrees and he draws blood from each of them. The black spot appears on their palms and the Siren appears. There is a flash of bright light.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

I looked to the siren and looked carefully and saw something in the design that made me know I could reason with her and I could get Angel better and keep her. I arrived at what looked to be a spaceship and saw the others on the metal floor waking up. "Where are we?" Amy asks.

"We haven't moved. We're in exactly the same place as before." I tell them and not even acknowledging me they look through a window onto the deck of the ship.

"We're on a ghost ship." Captain Avery states.

"No. It's real. Space ship trapped in a temporal rift." I tell them.

"How can two ships be in the same place?" Amy asks.

"Not the same. Two planes, two worlds, two cars parked in the same space. There are lots of different universes nested inside each other. Now and again they collide, and you can step from one to the other." The Doctor answers.

"Okay, I think I understand." Amy answers.

"Good, because it's not like that at all. But if that helps." Reaper says.

"Thanks." Amy snarls.

"All the reflections have suddenly become gateways." The Doctor says and they all look back as if they just realized I was here with Angel. The Doctor runs over hugging me and Reaper come over as well and I pick up a piece of metal and through it through the window where it lands on the deck of the ship.

"Ever look in a mirror and think you're seeing a whole other world? Well, this time it's not an illusion." Reaper says and a beeping sound is heard.

"The signal," Amy says.

"Yes," I tell her.

"The distress call." Amy clarifies.

"Uh huh." The Doctor answers.

"There was a second ship here all the time," Amy says.

"And the Siren is on board." The Doctor tells her and he opens a door to reveal an alien skeleton. Its spacesuit says D.I.H.S. "Dead."

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We were on the bridge and there were more skeletal crew. "You were right. There was something staring at us the whole time. How long has this ship been marooned here?" Amy asks.

"Long enough for the Captain to have run out of grog." Captain Avery says.

"I don't understand. If this is the Captain, then what's the Siren?" Amy asks.

"Same as us. A stowaway." Reaper tells her.

"She killed it?" Amy asks.

"Human bacteria," I tell her.

"What?" Amy asks.

"A virus from our planet. Airborne, traveling through the portal. That's what killed it. Didn't get its jabs. Urgh. Look." I tell her and The Doctor has put his hand in some gunk.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"Sneeze! Alien bogies." The Doctor says and he wipes his hand on the sleeve of Amy's pirate coat.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Lots of people lying on beds floating in mid-air, and connected by a tube to the ceiling. "McGrath! He's one of my men." Captain Avery says.

"He's still breathing," Amy says.

"My entire crew is here. Toby!" Captain Avery shout noticing his son.

"Rory!" Amy shouts.

"The TARDIS!" the Doctor shouts.

"We have to get them out of here." Captain Avery says.

"Wait. His fever's gone." The Doctor states.

"He looks so well," Amy says.

"She's keeping him alive. His brain is still active, but all its cellular activity is suspended. It's not a curse, it's a tissue sample. Why get samples of people you are about to kill?" I ask.

"Help me get him up," Amy says and Rory begins to wake. And a beeping sound goes off.

"She's coming," I tell her and we hide behind a bank of monitors. The Siren floats in, singing her wordless song, and goes to Rory. He calms down and sleeps again.

"Anaesthetic," I state.

"What?" Captain Avery asks.

"The music. The song. So she anaesthetizes people and puts their body in stasis." I explain to him. The Siren goes to Toby. Captain Avery steps out, gun ready.

"Avery, no!" the Doctor shouts and Captain Avery shoots, and the Siren turns red. She advances on Captain Avery, then the Doctor sneezes. The Siren heads for him instead.

"Fire. That's new. What does fire do? Burn? Yes. Destroy? What else? Sterilise! I sneezed. I've brought germs in." the Doctor says and he blows his nose and throws the handkerchief on the floor. The Siren blasts the offending article. Amy runs to Rory. "Amy, stop. Don't interfere. Don't touch him. Anaesthetic, tissue sample, screen, sterile working conditions. Ignore all my previous theories!"

"Yeah? Well, we stopped paying attention a while back." Amy says.

"She's not a killer at all, she's a doctor!" I tell them. Amy stops fiddling with Rory's life support and the Siren returns to green.

"This is an automated sick bay. Its teleporting everyone on board. The crew are dead, and so the sick bay has had nothing to do. It's been looking after humanity whilst it's been idle. Look at her. A virtual doctor able to sterilize a whole room." The Doctor says.

"Able to burn your face off," Amy says.

"She's just an interface, seeped through the join between the planes, broadcast in our world. Protean circuitry means she can change her form, and become a human doctor for humans. Oh, sister, you are good." The Doctor explains.

"She won't let us take them." Captain Avery says.

"She's keeping them alive, but she doesn't know how to heal them," I tell them.

"I'm his wife, for God's sake. Why can't I touch him?" Amy asks.

"Tell her, Amy. Show her your ring. She may be virtual but she's intelligent. You can't do anything without her consent. Come on. Sophisticated girl like you. That must be somewhere in your core program." I tell her.

"Look, he's very ill, okay? I just want to look after him. Why won't you let me near my husband?" Amy asks and the Siren holds out her hand, and a circle of light appears around it.

"Consent form. Sign it. Put your hand in the light. Rory's sick. You have to take full responsibility." I tell her and Amy does so, and the Siren disappears. Amy turns off Rory's life support.

"He can't breathe. Turn it back on." The Doctor tells her.

"What do we do? I can't just leave him here." Amy says.

"He'll die if you take him out." Captain Avery says.

"Rory? Rory, wake up." Amy says.

"Where am I?" Rory asks.

"You're in a hospital. If you leave, you might die." Reaper tells him.

"But if you don't, you'll have to stay forever," Amy tells him.

"You're saying that if I don't get up now," Rory says.

"You can never leave," Amy tells him.

"The Siren will keep you safe." The Doctor tells him.

"And if I come with you?" Rory asks.

"Drowning, on the point of death," Reaper informs him.

"I'm a nurse," Rory says.

"What?" Amy asks.

"I can teach you how to save me," Rory tells her.

"Whoa. Hold on." Amy says.

"I was drowning. You just have to resuscitate me." Rory argues.

"Just?" Amy argues back.

"You've seen them do it loads of times in films. CPR. The kiss of life." Rory argues.

"Rory, this isn't a film, okay? What if I do it wrong?" Amy asks.

"You won't," Rory tells her.

"Okay, what if you don't come back to life? What if…" Amy says.

"I trust you," Rory tells her.

"What about him? I mean, why do I have to be the one? Why do I have to save you?" Amy asks him.

"Because I know you'll never give up," Rory tells her.

"We have to send this ship back into space. Imagine if the Siren got ashore. She would have to process every injured human." The Doctor says.

"What about Toby?" Captain Avery asks.

"I'm sorry. Typhoid fever. Once he returns it's only a matter of time." The Doctor tells him.

"What if I stay with him, here? The Siren will look after him. I can't go back to England. And what home does he have now, if not with me?" Captain Avery asks.

"Do you think you can sail this thing?" I ask him.

"Just point me to the atom accelerator." Captain Avery says with confidence.

"I know you can do this. Of course, if you muck it up I am going to be really cross. And dead." Rory says.

"I'll see you in a minute," Amy tells him. The Doctor rips off Rory's restraints. They get him off the bed and carry him into the TARDIS.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Where Amy starts CPR, doing 1 breath to 5 chest compressions. "Come on. Come on, Rory. Not here. Not this way. Not today." The Doctor says.

"He trusted me. He trusted me to save him." Amy says beginning to cry.

"You still can. You can still do this. He believes in you. Come on, Amy. Come on!" THE Doctor tells her.

"Please, please, please wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Come on. Come on." Amy pleads, but finally, even she gives up. After a few moments, Rory starts coughing up water.

"Amy. Amy, you did it. You did it!" Rory shouts and later, Captain Avery has control of the spaceship, with Toby as his co-pilot, still attached to his life support mechanism. The rest of his crew come to watch as they fly between the stars.

"I thought I was an excellent pirate." Amy states.

"I thought you were an excellent nurse," Rory says.

"Easy, tiger. Goodnight, Doctor. Reaper. Frost and you too Angel." Amy says to us.

"Goodnight, Amelia," Reaper says.

"You only call me Amelia when you're worrying about me," Amy says.

"I always worry about you," Reaper tells her.

"Mutual," Amy says.

"Go to bed, Pond," I tell her. I look to the screen with the boys and the body scan is still undecided as to whether Amy is pregnant or not.

"Oh, Amelia." We mutter.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _Heart, Follow, Comment_**


	4. The Doctor's Sister, Frost's SisterInLaw

**THE DOCTOR'S SISTER, FROST'S SISTER-IN-LAW, REAPER & ANGEL'A AUNT**

 ***EDITED*  
**

 **Frost's POV:**

We were in the TARDIS just chatting, Angel had aged about 13 years old. A teenager. She won't talk but talks through other people. It was nerving, the Doctor as she still wouldn't talk to any of us in person. Reaper was busy telling a story to the others when I came in with Angel after making her some food. "And then we discovered it wasn't the Robot King, after all, it was the real one. Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head." Reaper boasted.

"Do you believe any of this stuff?" Rory asked Amy clearly getting the feeling Reaper was lying.

"I was there," Amy answered.

"Oh, it's the warning lights. I'm getting rid of those. They never stop." The Doctor complains. There was a tapping sound coming from the TARDIS door.

"What was that?" Amy asked but I had no clue either.

"The door. It knocked." Reaper says looking dumbfounded.

"Right. We are in deep space." Rory states.

"Very, very deep," I answer.

"And somebody's knocking." The Doctor states and opens the doors. A small glowing box is outside. "Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty." He coos and the box flies inside and ends up hitting the Doctor on the chest.

"A box?" Rory asks.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asks.

"We've got mail. Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space. Anyway, there's a living Time Lord still out there, and it's one of the good ones." I tell them.

"You said there weren't any other Time Lords left," Amy argues slightly. I knew something wasn't right. I just didn't know what.

"There are no Time Lords left anywhere in the universe. But the universe isn't where we're going. See that snake?" the Doctor asks him and the Ourobouros, the snake swallowing its own tail.

"The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Sort of like me. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooo, she was a bad girl." I tell them earning a look from my two children and the Doctor. "What can I say she was," I said moving over to the controls and things begin to go bang again.

"Oh, what is happening?" Rory asks.

"We're leaving the universe," Reaper tells her but has that monotone face knowing that Angel was talking.

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy asked Angel looking at her. We all were hoping she would start talking soon.

"With enormous difficulty. Right now Mummy's burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some welly." I tell her well more like Angel was telling her as I sorted out the controls.

"Goodbye, swimming pool. Goodbye, scullery. Sayonara, squash court seven." The Doctor says as I work.

"Okay, okay. Where are we?" Amy asks us.

"Outside the universe, where we've never, ever been." Reaper answers and the lights go out in the TARDIS.

"Is that meant to be happening?" Rory asks.

"The power, it's draining. Everything's draining. But it can't. That's, that's impossible." The Doctor says looking around.

"What is that?" Rory asks.

"It's as if the Matrix, the soul of the TARDIS, has just vanished. Where would it go?" I ask looking at it and Angel gasps and runs out of the TARDIS and I run after her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

I soon caught up to Angel and took her hand in mine and the others caught up too. We seemed to be in a junkyard of some sorts and we were by the rear end of a large crashed spaceship. "So what kind of trouble's your friend in?" Amy asks us.

"He was in a bind. A bit of a pickle. Sort of distressed." The Doctor rambles as he doesn't know.

"Ah, you can't just say you don't know." Reaper teases him.

"But what is this place? The scrap yard at the end of the universe?" Rory asks.

"Not end of, outside of," I tell him.

"How we can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything." Rory points out.

"Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside." The Doctor tries to explain.

"Okay." Rory answers.

"Well, it's nothing like that. Completely drained. Look at her." The Doctor says.

"Wait. So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. No. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now, this place. What do we think, eh? Gravity's almost Earth normal, air's breathable, but it smells like…" Reaper tries to explain to her.

"Armpits." Amy supplies.

"Armpits." Reaper repeats.

"What about all this stuff? Where did this come from?" Rory asks.

"Well, there's a rift. Now and then stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've just fallen down it." The Doctor rambles again.

"Thief! Frozen Queen! Angel! Death-boy! You're my thief! You're my Frozen Queen! You're my Angel! You're my Death-boy! " a mad woman shouts at us.

"She's dangerous. Guard yourselves." Another woman warns us while walking over. The woman from before runs up to the Doctor and I then looks closely at Angel and Reaper.

"Look at you. Goodbye. No, not goodbye, what's the other one?" the woman asks herself and kisses Reaper.

"Watch out. Careful. Keep back from her. Welcome, strangers. Lovely. Sorry about the mad person." The man says.

"Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?" the Doctor asks her.

"Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh tenses are difficult, aren't they?" the woman rambles getting jumbled up.

"Oh. Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie." Auntie tells us.

"And I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's Uncle. Just keep back from this one. She bites!" Uncle warns.

"Do I? Excellent." The woman says and bites Reaper's ear.

"Ow! Ow!" Reaper shouts out in pain and Angel runs over to look after her big brother.

"Biting's excellent. It's like kissing, only there's a winner." The woman says making me giggle gaining a look from the Doctor.

"So sorry. She's doolally." Uncle apologizes.

"No, I'm not doolally. I'm, I'm. It's on the tip of my tongue. I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you." The woman rambles.

"No, Idris, no," Auntie tells Idris off like a child and not a grown woman.

"Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry." Idris rambles looking lost in thought.

"Sorry? The little what? Boxes?" I ask her.

"Oh, ho, no. Your chin is hilarious. It means the smell of dust after rain." Idris says to the Doctor.

"What does?" Rory asks her.

"Petrichor." Idris answers.

"But I didn't ask," Rory says.

"Not yet. But you will." Idris tells him.

"No, no, Idris. I think you should have a rest." Auntie tells her.

"Rest. Yes, yes. Good idea. I'll just see if there's an off switch." Idris says and collapses to the ground.

"Is that it? She dead now. So sad." Uncle says with no emotion.

"No, she's still breathing," Auntie tells him.

"Nephew, take Idris somewhere she cannot bite people," Uncle says and it seems Nephew is an Ood.

"Oh, hello!" the Doctor exclaims getting excited.

"Doctor, what is that?" Amy asks.

"Oh, no, it's all right. It's an Ood. Oods are good. Love an Ood. Hello, Ood. Can't you talk? Oh, I see. It's damaged. May I? It might just be on the wrong frequency." The Doctor yet again rambles.

"Nephew was broken when he came here. Why he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us." Auntie tells us.

"If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Tell them that I am still alive. I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet." Corsair speaks through the box. Behind the message is a lot of other voices trying to speak at the same time.

"What was that? Was that him?" Rory asks.

"No, no. It's picking up something else. But that's, that's not possible. That's, that's. Who else is here? Tell me. Show me. Show me." The Doctor demands.

"Just what you see. Just the four of us, and the House. Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?" Auntie asks Nephew.

"The House? What's the House?" I ask her.

"House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him. This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?" Auntie asks us.

"Meet him?" Rory asks her.

"I'd love to," Reaper tells her.

"This way. Come, please. Come." Uncle tells us.

"What's wrong? What were those voices?" Amy asks.

"Time Lords. It's not just the Corsair. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of Time Lords." I tell her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Come. Come, come. You can see the House and he can look at you, and he…" Uncle says and they lead us to a device. The Doctor looks down the grating on the floor.

"I see. This asteroid is sentient." The Doctor states.

"We walk on his back, breathe his air, eat his food," Auntie tells us.

"Smell its armpits," Amy adds and House speaks through Uncle and Auntie as if they are marionettes. It is a nice, refined voice. It was very much like what Angel did when she wished to talk.

"And do my will. You are most welcome, travelers." House says to us.

"Reaper, that voice. That's the asteroid talking?" Amy asks.

"Yes. So you're like a sea urchin. Hard outer surface, that's the planet we're walking on. Big, squashy, oogly thing inside, that's you." Reaper says.

"That is correct, Time Lords," House says. That got our attention.

"Ah. So you've met Time Lords before?" I ask him.

"Many travelers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break." House tells us.

"So there are Time Lords here, then?" the Doctor asks it.

"Not anymore, but there have been many TARDISES on my back in days gone by," House says.

"Well, there won't be any more after us. Last Time Lords. Last TARDIS." Reaper tells it.

"A pity. Your people were so kind. Be here in safety, Doctor, Frost, Reaper, Angel. Rest, feed, if you will." House says to us. Something was off.

"We're not actually going to stay here, are we?" Rory asks.

"Well, it seems like a friendly planet. Literally. Mind if we poke around a bit?" the Doctor asks.

"You can look all you want. Go. Look. House loves you." Auntie says the last bit looking at Amy.

"Come on then, gang. We're just going to, er, see the sights." The Doctor says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Thief! Frozen Queen! Death-boy! Angel!" we heard Idris shout.

"Shush, shush, shush." Reaper shushes her.

"So, as soon as the TARDIS is refueled, we go, yeah?" Rory asks.

"No. There are Time Lords here. We heard them and they need us." The Doctor tells them.

"You told me about your people, and you told me what you did," Amy says looking at us.

"Yes, yes, but if they're like the Corsair, they're good one and we can save them," I tell her.

"And then tell them you destroyed the others?" Amy asks looking at the Doctor.

"I can explain. Tell them why I had to." The Doctor stresses. I didn't blame him for it even though it took a while to convince him.

"You want to be forgiven." Amy points out.

"Don't we all?" I ask taking the Doctor's hand in mine.

"What do you need from me?" Amy asks.

"My screwdriver. I left it in the Tardis. It's in my jacket." The Doctor tells her. She knew both Reaper and I owned one as well.

"Don't Frost and Reaper have one too?" Amy asks looking at us both.

"You're wearing your jacket." Rory points out overlooking the whole fact that we owned sonics as well.

"My other jacket." The Doctor answers.

"You have two of those?" Rory asks him.

"We left ours in the TARDIS," I answer the previous question.

"Okay, I'll get it. But Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes." Amy warns the Doctor. I knew where she was getting at and she was right. She throws Reaper her mobile phone. "Look out for him." She warns Reaper.

"Yes, boss." Reaper jokes.

"I'll call you from the TARDIS. Rory, look after them." Amy orders him.

"Rory, look after her," I tell him.

"Yeah," Rory says going after Amy. Good boy.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

It wasn't too long after they left that Amy phoned Reaper. "Hey, we're here. Screwdriver's in your jacket, yeah?" Amy asks over the phone.

"Yeah, it's around somewhere. Have a good look." The Doctor tells her taking the phone from Reaper and he takes out his sonic from his inside pocket and uses it to lock the Tardis door remotely.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Come on. Where are you? Now, where are you all? Where are you?" the Doctor mutters to himself. He pulls back a curtain to a small alcove. "Well, they can't all be in here." He says and there are indistinct voices nearby. He opens a small cupboard and finds at least 10 of those message boxes all chattering away.

"Please do you read me." A man's voice is heard from one of the boxes.

"Structural integrity failure. Damage to dimensional stabilizer." A woman says from another box.

"If you can hear, come and help." Another man's voice comes from a box. I sense people behind us and it knew it was just Auntie and Uncle.

"Just admiring your Time Lord distress signal collection. Nice job. Brilliant job. Really thought I had some friends here, but this is what the Ood translator picked up. Cries for help from the long dead. How many Time Lords have you lured here the way you lured us, and what happened to them all?" I ask them.

"House, House is kind and he is wise," Auntie says.

"House repairs you when you break. Yes, I know. But how does he mend you? You've got the eyes of a twenty-year-old." Reaper points out.

"Thank you." Uncle gushes.

"No. Oh, no, I mean it literally. Your eyes are thirty years younger than the rest of you. Your ears don't match, your right arm is two inches longer than your left, and how's your dancing? Because you've got two left feet. Patchwork people. You've been repaired and patched up so often, I doubt there's anything left of what used to be you. I had an umbrella like you once." Reaper says but in his monotone speak which was really Angel talking and I take Auntie's arm showing a snake tattoo on her forearm.

"Oh, now, it's been a great arm for me, this," Auntie says.

"Corsair," I mutter to myself.

"He was a strapping big bloke, wasn't he, Uncle?" Auntie asks him seeming to ignore us completely.

"Big fellow," Uncle adds.

"I got the arm and then Uncle got the spine and the kidneys," Auntie says.

"Kidneys." Uncle repeats.

"You gave us hope, and then you took it away. That's enough to make anyone dangerous. God knows what it will do to us. Basically, run!" Reaper shouts. I knew how he felt and he was so much like his father.

"Poor old Time Lords. Too late. House is too clever." Uncle says and they leave and the phone starts ringing.

"No sonic screwdriver. Also, the doors seemed to have locked behind us. Rory thinks there's a perfectly innocent explanation, but I think you lied to us." Amy says over the phone.

"Time Lord stuff. Needed you out of the way." Reaper tells her rather rudely. So like his father.

"What, we're not good enough for your smart new friends?" Amy asks.

"The boxes will make you angry. How could she know?" the Doctor wonders rushing off.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Amy asks him.

"Stay put. Stay exactly where you are." I tell her.

"We don't have much choice." Amy retorts.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make us angry. How did you know?" the Doctor asks Idris.

"Ah, it's my thief and my Frozen Queen and Death-boy and Angel," Idris says with so much enthusiasm.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"It's about time." Idris remarks.

"I don't understand. Who are you?" I ask her.

"Do you not know me? Just because they put me in here?" Idris asks us.

"They said you were dangerous." The Doctor says.

"Not the cage, stupid. In here. They put me in here. I'm the. Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go." Idris says and makes a TARDIS sound.

"The TARDIS?" I ask her but I wasn't myself.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me. I'm the TARDIS." Idris tells us.

"No, you're not. You're a bitey, mad lady. The TARDIS is up and downy stuff in a big blue box." The Doctor rambles.

"Yes, that's me. A Type Forty TARDIS. I was already a museum piece when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said…" Idris says.

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known. Besides Frost." The Doctor finishes for her.

"And then you stole me. And I stole you." Idris says.

"I borrowed you." The Doctor corrects her.

"Borrowing implies the intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?" Idris asks. "Any of you?"

"You're the TARDIS?" Reaper asks.

"Yes." Idris answers.

"Our TARDIS?" I ask her.

"My Doctor. My Frost. My Reaper and my Angel. Oh. We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock." Idris says and I take out my sonic and open the cage. "Are all people like this?" she asks.

"Like what?" Reaper asks her.

"So much bigger on the inside. I'm, oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. It's so sad." Idris says.

"But why? Why pull the living soul from a TARDIS and pop it in a tiny human head? What does it want you for?" the Doctor asks her.

"Oh, it doesn't want me." Idris answers.

"How do you know?" Reaper asks her.

"House eats TARDISES." Idris answers.

"House what? What do you mean?" I ask her.

"I don't know. It's something I heard you say." Idris answers.

"When?" I ask her.

"In the future." Idris answers.

"House eats TARDISES?" I ask her.

"There you go. What are fish fingers?" Idris asks looking at the Doctor.

"When do I say that?" the Doctor asks.

"Any second." Idris answers.

"Of course. House feeds on rift energy and TARDISES are bursting with it. And not raw, all lovely and cooked. Processed food. Mmm, fish fingers." The Doctor says.

"Do fish have fingers?" Idris asks.

"But you can't eat a TARDIS. it would destroy you. Unless, unless.." I stutter getting looks from the others.

"Unless you deleted the TARDIS Matrix first." Idris finishes.

"So it deleted you." I point at her making my point.

"But House can't just delete a TARDIS' consciousness. That would blow a hole in the universe. So he pulls out the Matrix, sticks it in a living receptacle and then it feeds off the remaining Artron energy. Oh. You were about to say all that. I don't suppose you have to now." Idris explains.

"I sent Amy and Rory in there. They'll be eaten. Amy! Amy? Rory? Get the hell out of there." Reaper shouts in a panic.

"Doctor, something's wrong," Amy says through the phone.

"It's House. He's after the TARDIS. Just get out both of you." The Doctor orders her.

"We can't. You locked the door, remember?" Amy points out.

"But I've unlocked it," I tell her.

"You stupid well haven't." Amy argues, "Doctor, Frost, I don't like this." She says with worry in her voice. The Doctor tries the screwdriver again and snaps his fingers.

"Open!" the Doctor shouts.

"Doctor?" Amy asks with fear in her voice.

"Open this door!" the Doctor shouts through the phone.

"Rory, hold my hand." Amy orders.

"Amy. Rory!" the Doctor shouts and we look to see the TARDIS dematerialises. The Doctor tries the phone again. "Amy? Amy, can you hear me? Okay, right. I don't, I really don't know what to do. That's a new feeling." He mutters the last part.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"It's gone." The Doctor mutters.

"Eaten?" Idris asks.

"No, it left. Not eaten, hi-jacked. But why?" I ask.

"It's time for us both to go, and keep together," Auntie says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go? What do you mean, go? Where are you going?" the Doctor asks her.

"Well, we're dying, my love. It's time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off." Auntie replies with ease.

"I'm against it." Uncle states.

"It's your fault, isn't it, sweets? Because you told House it was the last TARDIS. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?" Auntie says.

"So now he's off to your universe to find more TARDISES," Uncle tells us.

"It won't," I tell them.

"Oh, it'll think of something," Auntie replies and she collapses.

"Actually, I feel fine," Uncle says then he drops too.

"Not dead. You can't just die!" the Doctor shouts.

"We need to go to where I landed, Doctor, quickly," Idris says.

"Why?" Reaper asks her.

"Because we are there in three minutes. We need to go now. Ow. Roughly how long do these bodies last?" Idris asks.

"You're dying," I state.

"Yes, of course, I'm dying. I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time. No, stop it. Don't get emotional. Hmm. That's what the orangey girl says. You're the Doctor. Focus." Idris says.

"On what? How? I'm a madman with a box, without a box. I'm stuck down the plughole at the end of the universe on a stupid old junkyard. With my amazing wife and children. Ooo." The Doctor says.

"Ooo what?" Idris asks.

"I'm not." The Doctor says.

"Not what?" Idris asks.

"Because it's not a junkyard. Don't you see? It's not a junkyard." The Doctor tells her and I got what he was saying.

"What is it then?" Idris asks him.

"It's a TARDIS junkyard. Come on! Oh, sorry. Do you have a name?" the Doctor asks her.

"Seven hundred years, finally he asks," Idris says looking at me and the children.

"But what do we call you?" Reaper asks her.

"I think you call me Sexy," Idris says looking at the Doctor.

"Only when we were alone." The Doctor argues.

"We are alone," Idris says not getting the idea.

"Oh. Come on then, Sexy." I tell her. I look at the Doctor and wink at him before taking Angel's hand.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Angel's POV: (Something new)**

"A valley of half eaten TARDISES. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Daddy asks looking at Auntie Sexy.

"I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead. That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses." Auntie Sexy replies.

"Ah. Sorry. No, I wasn't thinking that." Daddy says looking a little upset.

"No. You were thinking you could build a working TARDIS console out of broken remnants of a hundred different models. And you don't care that it's impossible." Mummy answers. Mummy is so clever.

"It's not impossible as long as we're alive. Rory and Amy need us. So yeah, we're going to build a TARDIS." Daddy tells Mummy.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter." Auntie Sexy tells Daddy.

"Yes, yes, I have actually rebuilt a TARDIS before, you know. I know what I'm doing." Daddy tells her.

"You're like a nine-year-old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom. And you never read the instructions." Auntie Sexy says to Daddy. Mummy was on her own getting on with whatever while I played with big brother.

"I always read the instructions." Daddy argues.

"There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for seven hundred years. What does it say?" Auntie Sexy asks Daddy.

"That's not instructions." Daddy argues back.

"There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?" Mummy joins in asking Daddy.

"Pull to open." Daddy answers looking annoyed.

"Yes. And what do you do?" Mummy asks Daddy.

"I push." Daddy answers making big brother laugh and I giggle quietly.

"Every single time. Seven hundred years. Police Box doors open out the way." Auntie Sexy states.

"I think I have earned the right to open my front doors any way I want." Daddy whines.

"Your front doors? Have you any idea how childish that sounds?" Auntie Sexy asks Daddy.  
"You are not my mother." Daddy groans.

"And you are not my child. Nor is Frost, or Reaper and Angel." Auntie Sexy argues.

"You know, since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you have never been very reliable." Daddy tells her.

"And you have?" Auntie Sexy asks.

"You didn't always take us where we wanted to go." Daddy tells her.

"No, but I always took you where you needed to go." Auntie Sexy argues.

"You did. Look at us talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk, even when you're stuck inside the box?" Daddy asks her.

"You know I'm not constructed that way. I exist across all space and time, and you talk and run around and bring home strays." Auntie Sexy says and she buckles at the knees. Luckily Daddy catches her.

"You okay?" Daddy asks her.

"One of the kidneys has already failed. It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console." Auntie Sexy says.

"Using a console without a proper shell. It's not going to be safe." Mummy points out.

"This body has about eighteen minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative." Auntie Sexy says.

"Then we need to get a move on. Eh, old girl?" Daddy asks her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The console was almost complete. "You'll need to install the time rotor." Auntie Sexy tells Daddy and he complies.

"How is this going to make it through the rift? How? We're almost done. Thrust diffuser? Er, retro-scope. Blue thingy." Daddy asks her. Auntie Sexy examines a wire coat hanger.

"Do you ever wonder why I chose you all those years ago?" Auntie Sexy asks Daddy.

"I chose you. You were unlocked." Daddy argues. But even I knew he was wrong and I saw Mummy look over winking at me and I smiled running over to her hugging her stomach.

"Of course I was. I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough." Auntie Sexy tells Daddy.

"Right. Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?" Daddy asks and a piece falls off the console. "That's fine. That always happens. No, hang on. Wait." He says and gets a couple of pieces of red rope with hooks on the ends.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The ropes seem to be safety lines. "Right. Okay, let's go. Follow that TARDIS." Daddy says as we get ready to leave but nothing happens. "Oh no, come on. There's rift energy everywhere. You can do it. Okay, diverting all power to thrust. Let's be having you." But instead sparks fly from the console and I keep my hold of Mummy. "No, no, no, no." Daddy groans.

"What's wrong?" Auntie Sexy asks.

"It can't hold the charge. It can't even start. There's no power. I've got nothing." Daddy answers.

"Oh, my beautiful idiot. You have what you've always had. You've got me." Auntie Sexy says kissing her finger and transfers golden energy to the console. We begin to dematerialise.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Whoo hoo!" Daddy cheers.

"We've locked on to them. They'll have to lower the shields when I'm close enough to phase inside." Auntie Sexy says.

"Can you get a message to Amy? The telepathic circuits are online." Mummy asks her.

"Which one's Amy? The pretty one?" Auntie Sexy asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Hello, Pretty." Auntie Sexy greets.

"What the hell is that?" Uncle Rory asks.

"Don't worry. Telepathic messaging. No, that's Rory." Daddy tells Auntie Sexy.

"You have to go to the old control room. I'm putting the route in your head. When you get there use the purple slider on the nearest panel to lower the shields." Auntie Sexy tells Uncle Rory.

"The pretty one?" Daddy asks Auntie.

"You'll have about twelve seconds before the room goes into phase with the invading Matrix. I'll send you the passkey when you get there. Good luck." Auntie Sexy tells him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"How's he going to be able to take down the shields anyway? The House is in the control room." Daddy asks Auntie.

"I directed him to one of the old control rooms." Auntie Sexy answers.

"There aren't any old control rooms. They were all deleted or remodeled." Daddy argues.

"I archive them, for neatness. I've got about thirty now." Auntie Sexy replies.

"But I've only changed the desktop, what, a dozen times?" Daddy asks Auntie.

"So far, yes." Auntie Sexy replies.

"You can't archive something that hasn't happened yet." Big brother argues.

"You can't." Auntie Sexy argues back.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Keep going. You're doing it, you sexy thing." Daddy says and looks at Mummy.

"See, you do call me that. Is it my name?" Auntie Sexy asks.

"You bet it's your name." Daddy cheers.

"Whoo!" Auntie cheers too. "They did it. Shields down." She says.

"I'll do it this time Auntie," I tell her closing my eyes to concentrate. "We're coming through. Get out of the way or you'll be atomized." I tell him through my physic link. My parents look at me and big brother took with shock but Auntie Sexy looked at me with excitement.

"Where are you coming through?" Uncle Rory asks me.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Oh, great. Thanks." Rory groans. The console is closing on the TARDIS.

"It's not going to hold." Auntie Sexy exclaims over the noise.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The console materializes in a shower of sparks. "Reaper." Auntie Amy exclaims.

"Not good. Not good at all. How do you walk around in these things?" Auntie Sexy asks.

"We're not quite there yet. Just hold on. Amy, this is, well, she's our TARDIS. Except she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's our TARDIS." Daddy tells Auntie Amy.

"She's the TARDIS?" Auntie Amy asks.

"And she's a woman. She's a woman and she's the TARDIS." Big brother tells Auntie Amy.

"Did you wish really hard?" Amy teases Big brother.

"Shut up. Not like that." Big brother retorts.

"Hello. I'm Sexy." Auntie Sexy greets Auntie Amy.

"Oh. Still, shut up." Big brother snaps looking at Auntie Amy.

"The environment has been breached. Nephew, kill them all." House says.

"Where's Nephew?" Uncle Rory asks.

"He was standing right where you materialized." Auntie Amy states.

"Ah. Well, he must have been redistributed." Big brother says.

"Meaning what?" Uncle Rory asks.

"You're breathing him." Mummy answers.

"Oh, come on." Auntie Amy says.

"Another Ood I failed to save." Daddy mutters and Mummy takes his hand in hers.

"Doctor. I did not expect you." House announces.

"Well, that's me all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected me." Daddy says.

"The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity." House says and we get pulled to the floor for a few seconds. "Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke."

"You really don't want to do that," Mummy tells it.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you now?" House asks.

"Because then I won't be able to help you. Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. Right now I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in." Mummy tells it.

"Water, water." Auntie Sexy repeats.

"You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise." Mummy says.

"You can't be serious." Auntie Amy says looking at Mummy.

"She's very serious. I'm sure it's an entity of its word." Daddy says.

"Doctor, she's burning up. She's asking for water." Uncle Rory says and Mummy walks over freezing her hand putting it on Auntie Sexy's forehead.

"Hey. Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon." Daddy tells her.

"I always liked it when you call me old girl." Auntie Sexy comments.

"You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise." House says.

"Fine. Okay. I trust you. Just delete, oh er, thirty percent of the TARDIS rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate subroutine Sigma nine." Mummy tells it.

"Why would you tell me this?" House asks us.

"Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice." Mummy says, but I didn't understand Mummy wasn't always nice. To us she was but others she could have a different side.

"Yes. I can delete rooms. And I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Frost. Very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lords. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris." House says and a bright light. The TARDIS returns to normal space where we appear in the console room.

"Yes. I mean, you could do that, but it just won't work. Hardwired fail safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift." Mummy says.

"We are in your universe now, Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords." House says and I cower behind Daddy.

"Fear me. I've killed all of them." Daddy snaps. "Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me and friends Amy and Rory to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent." Daddy says.

"Congratulations," Amy says.

"Yep, you've defeated us. Me and my lovely friends and family here, and last but definitely not least, the TARDIS Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body. And look at her." Daddy tells it.

"Doctor, she's stopped breathing." Uncle Rory says I looked to see Auntie Sexy in Mummy's arms with her hand on her forehead still.

"Enough. That is enough." House says.

"No. It's never enough. You forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the TARDIS Matrix and live. Look at her body, House." Daddy tells it.

"And you think I should mourn her?" House taunts.

"No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room. You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again, and she's free." Daddy says and the golden energy streams from Auntie Sexy into the console then out again and through the TARDIS.

"No. Doctor, stop this. Argh! Stop this now." House cries out.

"Oh, look at my girl. Look at her go. Bigger on the inside. You see, House?" Daddy asks it.

"Make her stop." House cries out.

"That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you are just so small." Daddy teases it.

"Make it stop." House cries out.

"Finish him off, girl," Mummy tells her.

"Ow. Don't do this! Argh!" House cries out. A golden Auntie Sexy is standing on the stairs.

"Doctor, Frost, Reaper, Angel are you there? It's so very dark in here." Auntie Sexy calls out to us.

"I'm here." We tell her.

"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now." Auntie Sexy tells us.

"What word?" Mummy asks her.

"Alive. I'm alive." Auntie Sexy answers.

"Alive isn't sad," I tell her earning a gasp from Auntie Amy and Uncle Rory.

"It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here, but this is when we talked, and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you." Auntie Sexy says.

"Goodbye?" Daddy asks her.

"No. I just wanted to say hello. Hello, Doctor. Hello, Frost. Hello, Reaper. And hello Angel It's so very, very nice to meet you." Auntie Sexy says to us.

"Please. I don't want you to. Please." I whimper and Auntie Sexy dematerialises.

"Where?" Mummy asks as later on Daddy is doing some work below the console.

"How's it going under there?" Uncle Rory asks.

"Just putting a firewall around the Matrix. Almost done." Mummy tells him.

"Are you going to make her talk again?" Auntie Amy asks Mummy.

"We can't," Mummy tells her.

"Why not?" Uncle Rory asks them.

"Spacey wacey, isn't it?" Auntie Amy asks.

"Well, actually, it's because the Time Lords discovered that if you take an eleventh-dimensional matrix and fold it into a mechanical then. Yes, it's spacey wacey." Mummy says.

"Sorry. At the end, she was talking. She kept repeating something. I don't know what it meant." Uncle Rory tells them.

"What did she say?" Daddy asks.

"The only water in the forest is the river. She said we'd need to know that someday. It doesn't make sense, does it?" Uncle Rory asks.

"Not yet. You okay?" Daddy asks.

"No. I watched her die. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it still does. I'm a nurse." Uncle Rory says.

"Letting it get to you. You know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is. Being alive right now, that's all that counts. Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off. The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful. I can never really get the hang of restful. What do you think, dear? Where shall we take the kids this time?" Daddy says.

"Look at you lot. It's always you four and her, isn't it, long after the rest of us have gone. Boys and girls and their box, off to see the universe." Auntie Amy says.

"Well, you say that as if it's a bad thing. But honestly, it's the best thing there is. The House deleted all the bedrooms. I should probably make you two a new bedroom. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Big brother asks them.

"Okay. Er, Reaper, this time could we lose the bunk beds?" Auntie Amy asks big brother.

"No. Bunk beds are cool. A bed with a ladder. You can't beat that. It's your room. Out those stairs, keep walking till you find it. Off you pop." Big brother says.

"Reaper, do you have a room?" Uncle Rory asks big brother as he was always the first and last to leave the console room. Auntie Amy pulls Uncle Rory away. Later on, I was lying on Captain's chair while Daddy and Mummy finished their work.

"Are you there? Can you hear me? Oh, I'm a silly old. Okay. The Eye of Orion, or wherever we need to go." Daddy says and levers move on their own. "Ha, ha! Whoo hoo." Daddy cheers.

"Now it's time for someone to go to bed," Mummy says taking me.

"Reaper will you be okay?" Daddy asks big brother.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Big brother answers checking over the console.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We went to my room and Mummy and Daddy tucked me into my bed in my new room. "So how's your throat?" Daddy asks me.

"Better," I answer and smile at my parents.

"You should rest for now okay," Mummy told me.

"Night." They said before getting up kissing my forehead. "We love you." They whisper.

"I love you too," I tell them and snuggle into my bed closing my eyes.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

I looked at the Doctor smiling widely and I knew I was as well. "She really talks." He whispers smiling.

"Yeah, she does," I reply. We go off into our room changing and going to bed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _Heart, Comment, Follow_**


	5. The Rebel Flesh

**THE REBEL FLESH**

 ***EDITED*  
**

 **Reaper's POV:**

Loud music reverberates through the TARDIS. I'm told it is called Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. Whatever. Rory and Amy are playing darts. While Mum and Angel were reading books sitting on the railing. As Dad and I were looking at the scanner. "Forty six. Rubbishy, rubbishy, rubbish." Amy teases her husband.

"Hello? It's a double top." Rory argues.

"Wrong side of the wire, mister." Amy argues back.

"You're on the couch, Red." Rory tells her and I look to the scanner still cannot decide whether Amy is pregnant or not. Dad turns off the music.

"Who wants fish and chips?" Dad asks. Rory raises his hand.

"We'll drop you both off. Take your time. Don't rush." I tell them.

"Er, and you? Things to do. Things involving other things." Rory says.

"Well, we'll stay with you. We'll do the other things." Amy says.

"Nope." Dad says.

"Whatever you're up to, I'd personally like to be a part of it. What?" Amy asks and a klaxon blares, then everyone gets thrown around.

"Solar tsunami. Came directly from your sun. A tidal wave of radiation. Big, big, big." Dad tells them.

"Oh Doctor, my tummy's going funny." Rory says.

"Well, the gyrator disconnected. Target tracking is out." Dad says and the TARDIS heads for Earth. "Assume the position!" he shouts. Amy and Rory put their heads between their knees, then it all goes still. "Textbook landing."

"Yes my dear in the dummies textbook." Mum teases.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Behold, a cockerel! Love a cockerel." Dad says and a weathervane. "And underneath, a monastery. Thirteenth century." He says.

"Oh, we've gone all mediaeval." Amy comments.

"I'm not sure about that." Rory argues.

"Really? Mediaeval expert are you?" Amy asks him.

"No, it's just that I can hear Dusty Springfield." Rory says and I listen and it was true. Dad inspects a hole in the ground with a pipe running through it. The pipe is labelled Danger Corrosive.

"These fissures are new. Solar tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This is caused by a magnetic quake that occurs just before the wave hits." Mum says before Dad and he fake pouts earning a kiss,

"Gross." Angel mutters. She was about 16 years old now which is strange still but she was my little sister.

"Well, the monastery's standing." Amy says and Dad takes a snow globe out of his pocket and shakes it.

"Yeah, for now." Dad comments.

"Doctor, look." Rory says.

"Yeah. It's a supply pipe. Ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive. They're pumping something nasty off this island to the mainland." Mum says again before Dad.

"My mum's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield." Rory says.

"Who isn't? Right, let's go. Satisfy our rabid curiosity." Dad says and we walk inside.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"So where are these Dusty Springfield loving monks, then?" Amy asks.

"I think we're here. This is it." Dad says.

"Doctor, what are you talking about? We've never been here before." Rory argues.

"Hmm?" Dad says looking at Rory.

"We came here by accident?" Amy asks.

"Accident? Yes, I know. Accident." Dad says but that wasn't true.

"Ow!" Rory cries out.

"Acid. They're pumping acid off this island. That's old stuff. Fresh acid, you wouldn't have a finger." Dad says.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." The tannoy announces.

"There are people coming. Well, almost." Mum says.

"Almost coming?" Amy asks.

"Almost people." Mum answers.

"I think we should really be going." Rory says.

"Come on!" Amy exclaims.

"I'm telling you. When something runs towards you, it is never for a nice reason." Rory comments.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We look around to see people are reclining in harnesses in the alcoves. "What are all these harnesses for?" Amy asks.

"The almost people?" Rory asks.

"What are they, prisoners, or are they meditating, or what?" Amy asks.

"Well, at the moment they fall into the or what category." Dad says.

"Halt and remain calm." The tannoy announces.

"Well, we've halted. How are we all doing on the calm front?" Dad asks.

"Don't move!" A man orders.

"Stay back, Jen. We don't know who they are." Another man tells the woman.

"So let's ask them. Who the hell are you?" the woman I take as Jen asks us. Amy looks around at the same people in the harnesses.

"Well, I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife Frost, my two children Reaper and Angel and these are Amy and Rory, and it's all very nice, isn't it?" Dad introduces us.

"Hold up. You're all. What are you all? Like identical twins?" Amy asks and two more people walk in wearing acid suits. The woman seems to be in charge.

"This is an Alpha Grade industrial facility. Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetson, you are in big trouble." The woman tells us.

"Actually, you're in big trouble." Mum tells them and she gets out the psychic paper from Dad's pocket. They pass small words before she shows the people.

"Meteorological Department? Since when?" the woman asks.

"Since you were hit by a solar wave." Mum answers.

"Which we survived." The woman replies shortly.

"Just, by the look of it. And there's a bigger one on the way." Mum argues.

"Which we'll also survive. Dicken, scan for bugs." The woman orders.

"Backs against the wall. Now." The man orders us about.

"You're not a monastery, you're a factory. Twenty second century army-owned factory." Dad announces.

"You're army?" Amy asks.

"No, love. We're contractors, and you're trespassers." The woman retorts.

"It's clear, boss." Dicken states.

"All right, weatherman, your ID checks out. If there's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it? Hand out sunblock?" the woman asks.

"I need to see your critical systems." Dad asks.

"Which one?" the woman asks.

"You know which one." Dad answers.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

It was a vat, this one was filled with bubbling milky liquid. "And there you are." Dad comments.

"Meet the government's worst kept secret. The Flesh. It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level." The woman tells us.

"Right. Brilliant. Lost." Amy says.

"Okay. Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything. Replicate a living organism down to the hairs on its chinny chin, chin. Even clothes. And everything's identical. Eyes, voice…" the woman says.

"Mind, soul?" Mum asks her.

"Don't be fooled, Frost. It acts like life but it still needs to be controlled by us, from those harnesses you saw." The woman says.

"Wait, whoa. Hold it. So, you're Flesh now?" Rory asks her.

"I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber. We all are, except Jennifer here. Don't be scared. This thing, just like operating a forklift truck." The woman says.

"You said it could grow. Only living things grow." Dad retorts.

"Moss grows. It's no more than that. This acid is so dangerous we were losing a worker every week. So now we mine the acid using these doppelgangers. Or Gangers. If these bodies get burnt or fall in the acid…" the woman explains.

"Then who the hell cares, right, Jen?" the man asks Jennifer.

"Nerve endings automatically cut off like airbags being discharged. We wake up and get a new Ganger." Jennifer says.

"It's weird, but you get used to it." The other man says.

"Jennifer, I want you in your Ganger. Get back to the harness." The woman orders her and Jennifer leaves. Dad scans the Flesh.

"Hang on, what's he up to? What you up to, pal?" the man asks Dad.

"Stop it. Strange. It was like for a moment there it was scanning me." Dad says.

"Frost." The woman calls Mum and she goes over to Dad as he's about to put his hand on the surface of the Flesh. She stops him her hand touching the surface of the Flesh instead.

"Get back sir, Frost. Make him leave it alone." The woman orders Mum. Mum finally yanks her hand back.

"I understand." Mum says.

"Frost? Are you all right?" Amy asks her.

"Incredible. You have no idea. No idea. I mean, I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it, and it to me." Dad says and Mum just nods looking at the Flesh.

"Don't fiddle with the money, sir." The woman tells Dad.

"How can you be so blinkered? It's alive. So alive. You're piling your lives, your personalities directly into it." Dad tells her and a loud banging sound comes and a flash of light comes from outside.

"It's the solar storm. The first waves come in pairs. Pre-shock and fore-shock. It's close." Mum announces.

"Buzzer, we got anything from the mainland yet?" the woman asks.

"No, the comms are still too jammed with radiation." Buzzer replies.

"Okay. Then we'll keep pumping acid until the mainland says stop. Now why don't you stand back and let us impress you?" the woman asks us. A smaller tank is filling with Flesh. A face appears in it and a few moments later a new Jennifer sits up.

"Well, I can see why you keep it in a church. Miracle of life." Dad comments.

"No need to get poncey. It's just gunge." Buzzer retorts.

"Guys, we need to get to work." The woman tells them.

"Okay, everybody, let's crack on." The man adds.

"Did I mention the solar storm? You need to get out of here." Mum tells them.

"Where do you want us to go? We're on a tiny island." The man argues.

"Well, I can get you all off it." Dad adds to the discussion.

"Don't be ridiculous. We've got a job to do." The woman argues.

"It's coming." Dad tells them.

"That's the alarm." Jennifer states.

"How do you get power?" I asks them.

"We're solar. We use a solar router. The weathervane." The woman answers.

"Big problem." Dad says.

"Boss, maybe if the storm's back we should get underground. The factory's seen better days. The acid pipes might not withstand another hit." The man says.

"We have two hundred tons of acid to pump out. We fall behind, we stay another rotation. Anyone want that?" the woman asks.

"Please, you are making a massive mistake here. You're right at the crossroads of it. Don't turn the wrong way. If you don't, if you don't prepare for this storm, you are all in terrible danger. Understand?" Dad explains to them.

"My factory, my rules." The woman argues back.

"I need to check the progress of the storm. Monitoring station? Monitoring station." Dad says.

"Three lefts,, a right and a left. Third door on your left." Jennifer tells him.

"Thank you." Dad says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

A big storm lights up the sky. "Waves disturbing the Earth's magnetic field. There is going to be the mother and father of all power surges. See this weathervane, the cock-a-doodle-do? It's a solar router feeding the whole factory with solar power. When that wave hits, ka-boom. I've to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose. I never thought I'd have to say that again. Amy, breathe." Dad explains.

"Yeah! I mean, thanks. I'll try." Amy says and Dad heads up the spiral staircase to the tower top. The weathervane is spinning very fast. Up in the air, Dad opens the Danger High Voltage box and starts pulling relays. There is a strike and he is thrown off the ladder. After a short time, Dad wakes. The weathervane has been destroyed. The monastery goes dark.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Cleaves, you're not in your harness." Dad says.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. You were right." Cleaves replies.

"You've lost all power to the factory." I add.

"Reaper, I abandoned my team." Cleaves says.

"Then let's go get them." I tell her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"How long would you say we were unconscious for, Cleaves?" Dad asks her.

"Not long. A minute, two minutes?" Cleaves guesses.

"I'd hazard we've been out a teensy bit longer." Dad corrects her.

"Well, how long?" Cleaves asks.

"An hour. I've seen whole worlds turned inside out in an hour. A lot can go wrong in an hour." Dad tells her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

We run into the harness room with the others. "Doctor, these are all real people, so where are their Gangers?" Amy asks.

"Don't worry. When the link shuts down the Gangers return to pure Flesh. Now, the storm's left us with acid leaks all over, so we need to contact the mainland. They can have a rescue shuttle out here in no time." Cleaves says and the Dusty Springfield song starts up.

"That's my record. Who's playing my record?" Jimmy asks.

"Your Gangers. They've gone walkabout." The Doctor says.

"No, it's impossible. They're not active. Cars don't fly themselves, cranes don't lift themselves and Gangers don't…" Cleaves says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"No way." Buzzer gasps.

"I don't, I don't believe this." Cleaves stutters.

"They could've escaped through the service door at the back." Jimmy comments.

"This is just like the Isle of Sheppey." Buzzer says.

"It would seem the storm has animated your Gangers." The Doctor comments.

"They've ransacked everything." Cleaves says.

"Not ransacked, searched." I correct her.

"Through our stuff!" Cleaves says.

"Their stuff." I correct her again.

"Searching for what?" Jimmy asks.

"Confirmation. They need to know their memories are real." The Doctor explains.

"Oh, so they've got flaming memories now." Buzzer says.

"They feel compelled to connect to their lives." The Doctor says.

"Their stolen lives." Cleaves comments.

"No, bequeathed. You gave them this. You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets, everything. You gave them your lives. Human lives are amazing. Are you surprised they walked off with them?" the Doctor asks them.

"I'll say it again. Isle of Sheppey. Ganger got an electric shock, toddled off, killed his operator right there in his harness. I've seen the photos. This bloke's ear was all hanging…" Buzzer says.

"Even if this has actually happened, they can't remain stable without us plumbed in to them, can they, boss." Jimmy says.

"Guess we'll find out." Cleaves says.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" Rory asks Jennifer.

"I feel funny. I need the washroom." Jennifer says.

"I'll come with you." Rory says with concern following her out. Dicken sneezes and makes Amy jump.

"Sorry." Dicken apologises.

"Oh! Okay." Amy says and the Doctor examines a card tower on the table.

"That's me. It's good to have a hobby. So what, my Ganger did that all on its own?" Buzzer asks.

"Who taught you to do this?" Reaper asks him.

"My granddad." Buzzer answers.

"Well, your Ganger's granddad taught him to do it, too. You both have the same childhood memories, just as clear, just as real." Reaper tells him.

"No." Buzzer gasps.

"Scared, disorientated, struggling to come to terms with an entire life in their heads." The Doctor says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"We need to protect ourselves." Jimmy says and The Doctor pops a meal into the microwave.

"Are you a violent man, Jimmy?" the Doctor asks him.

"No." Jimmy answers.

"Then why would the other Jimmy be?" the Doctor asks him.

"Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this, Doctor." Cleaves asks the Doctor.

"You told me we were out cold for a few minutes, Cleaves, when, in fact it was an hour." The Doctor says.

"Sorry, I just assumed.." Cleaves says.

"Well, it's not your fault. Like I said, they're disoriented. Amy, when you got to the alcoves, who was in harness?" I ask.

"Jimmy and Dicken were helping Buzzer out." Amy answers.

"Jennifer?" I ask her.

"She was standing on her own when we got to her." Amy replies and the microwave dings. The Doctor hands the plate to Cleaves.

"It's hot." The Doctor mentions and Cleaves drops the plate.

"Trans-matter's still a little rubbery. Nerve endings not quite fused properly." I explain.

"What are you talking about?" Cleaves asks.

"It's okay." The Doctor tells her.

"Why didn't I feel that?" Cleaves asks.

"You will. You'll stabilise." The Doctor tells her.

"No, stop it. You're playing stupid games. Stop it!" Cleaves freaks out.

"You don't have to hide. Please, trust me. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor tells her and Cleaves turns around with a Ganger face. Buzzer grabs a knife and Jimmy holds him back.

"Where's the real Cleaves, you thing? What have you done with her?" Buzzer asks in a panic.

"That's it. Good, you remember. This is early Flesh. The early stages of the technology. So much to learn." I say to them.

"Frost, what's happened to her?" Amy asks me.

"She can't stabilise. She's shifting between half-formed and full-formed, for now at least." I explain.

"We are living." Cleaves says and runs out of the room, screaming.

"Let her go." I tell the others.

"Reaper, Rory." Amy says.

"Rory?" Reaper asks.

"Rory!" Amy shouts.

"Oh, Rory. Rory! Always with the Rory." Reaper says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Our way is blocked by the contents of some broken drums. "Explosion must've ruptured the acid feeds. We're going to need the acid suits." Jimmy says.

"No, no, no. We haven't got time. Back, back, back!" the Doctor shouts.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Rory." Amy calls and there is a hole punched in the wall to the outside.

"Of course, Jennifer's a Ganger too." The Doctor says.

"Doctor, you said they wouldn't be violent." Amy snaps.

"But I did say they were scared and angry." The Doctor says.

"And early technology, is what you said. You seem to know something about the Flesh." Jimmy says looking at me.

"Do you? Frost?" Amy asks looking at me.

"You're no weatherman. Why are you really here?" Jimmy asks.

"I have to talk to them. I can fix this." The Doctor says.

"Wait. What's going on? Where's the real Jennifer?" Jimmy asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Another pipe ruptures. "It is too dangerous out here with acid leaks." The Doctor states.

"We have to find Rory." Amy argues.

"Yes. I'm going back to the TARDIS. Wait for me in the dining hall. I want us to keep together, okay. No more wandering off." The Doctor says and I look at the kids and nod to them. I knew they understood me.

"And what about Rory?" Amy asks.

"Well, it would be safer to look for Rory and Jennifer with the TARDIS." I comment.

"Here we go. Distress flares." Jimmy says.

"Exit?" I ask.

"Keep going straight. Can't miss it. But you're never going to get your vehicle in here." Jimmy says.

"Frost is a great parker." The Doctor jokes as we run off.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

Frost gets out her sonic out and scanning the vat, then leave with the Doctor behind her. A pair of lips appear in the vat. "Trust me." They whisper.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

Just the top of the TARDIS is visible, sticking out of the ground. "Oh. What are you doing down there?" the Doctor asks her and then he notices that his shoes are dissolving. He abandons them and runs back into the monastery. I look at mine and see the same is happening leaving them too.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor and I find the acid suits, and the Gangers. "Hello. How are you all getting on?" the Doctor asks them.

"Why don't you tell us?" G Cleaves asks.

"Well, we have two choices. The first is to tear each other apart. Not my favourite. The second is to knuckle down and work together. Try to work out how best we can help you." The Doctor says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor and I lead the Gangers out. "Now, I know it's hard for you to hold your fully human form. That's why you keep shifting between the Flesh stages, but do try. It'll make the others less scared of you." I tell them.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor has acquired boots as I have as well. "The Flesh was never merely moss. These are not copies. The storm has hardwired them. They are becoming people." The Doctor explains.

"With souls?" Jimmy asks.

"Rubbish! Achoo." Dicken sneezes.

"Bless you. We were all jelly once. Little jelly eggs sitting in goop." The Doctor says.

"Yeah, thanks. Too much information." Amy says.

"We are not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up. We are talking about sacred life. Do you understand? Good. Now, the TARDIS is trapped in an acid pool. Once I can reach her, I can get you all off this island, humans and Gangers, eh? How does that sound?" the Doctor asks.

"Can I make it home for Adam's birthday?" Jimmy asks.

"What about me? He's my son too." G Jimmy snaps.

"You? You really think that?" Jimmy asks.

"I feel it." G Jimmy argues.

"Oh, so you were there when he was born, were you?" Jimmy asks.

"Yeah. I drank about eight pints of tea, then they told me I had a wee boy and I just burst out laughing. No idea why. I miss home, as much as you." G Jimmy says.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. It's a right old mess, this. But as you might say up North, oh well, I'll just go to't foot of stairs. Eee by, by gum. Or not. Good. Right. First step is we get everyone together, then get everyone safe. Then, get everyone out of here." The Doctor rambles.

"But we're still missing Jennifer and Cleaves." Amy says.

"I'll go and look for them." Jimmy says.

"I'll give you a hand, if you like. Cover more ground." G Jimmy offers.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Jimmy says.

"This circus has gone on long enough." Cleaves snaps.

"Oh, great. You see, that is just so typically me." G Cleaves retorts.

"Doctor, tell it to shut up!" Cleaves snaps.

"Cleaves, no. No, no." the Doctor says.

"Circuit probe. Fires about ooo, forty thousand volts? Would kill any one of us, so I guess she'll work on Gangers just the same." Cleaves says.

"It's interesting you refer to them as it, but you call a glorified cattle prod a she." I comment.

"When the real people are safely off this island, then I'll happily talk philosophy over a pint with you, Frost." Cleaves says.

"What are you going to do to them?" Amy asks.

"Sorry. They're monsters. Mistakes. They have to be destroyed." Cleaves snaps.

"Give me the probe, Cleaves." The Doctor orders her. Where were Angel and Reaper, they should be hear by now.

"We always have to take charge, don't we, Miranda. Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on." Cleaves says as Ganger Buzzer tries to rush her. Cleaves zaps him.

"Argh! He's dead!" the Doctor shouts.

"We call it decommissioned." Cleaves says with no remorse.

"You stopped his heart. He had a heart. Aorta, valves, a real human heart. And you stopped it." The Doctor tells her.

"Jen?" Rory asks.

"What happened to Buzzer will happen to all of us if we trust you." G Jennifer says.

"Wait, wait, just wait." The Doctor tries to stop her.

"No!" Rory shouts as he jumps Cleaves and disconnects the power from the probe. The Gangers run away.

"You idiot!" Amy shouts.

"Wait! Look at what you have done, Cleaves." The Doctor tells her.

"If it's war, then it's war. You don't get it, Doctor. How can you? It's us and them now. Us and them." Cleaves says.

"Us and them." Dicken says.

"Us and them." Jimmy sighs.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Look, I just wanted to help her." Rory says.

"Well, we all do, okay?" Amy asks.

"Don't be like that. Listen, she's…" Rory tries saying.

"I said I agree with you. Drop it." Amy interrupts him.

"The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery. Cleaves, the most fortified and defendable room in the monastery." I ask her.

"The chapel." Cleaves answers.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"Only one way in. Stone walls two feet thick." Cleaves says.

"You've crossed one hell of a line, Cleaves. You've killed one of them. They're coming back, in a big way." I tell her and we are, dressed in the acid suits.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"What about the flares?" Jimmy asks.

"We'll worry about the flares when we're locked inside. Rory, Pond." The Doctor says and there is a scream.

"Rory, come on." Amy says.

"Jen's out there. She's out there and she's on her own." Rory says.

"Well, if she's got any sense, then she's hiding. Rory!" the Doctor shouts.

"I can't leave her out there!" Rory shouts back.

"Rory." I look at him.

"I know you understand that." Rory says.

"Get in here. Get in here!" Amy shouts and the Gangers approach. Rory ducks down a side corridor.

"There they are." G Cleaves says.

"Amy." I whisper trying to get her attention.

"Rory!" Amy shouts.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Amy, they are not after him, they're after us." The Doctor tells her.

"Why? Why?" a voice repeats.

"Show yourself. Show yourself!" the Doctor orders.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Doctor!" Amy shouts.

"Pass me the barrel." Cleaves orders.

"We need something heavy. Anything you can find." Dicken says and they barricade the door.

"This is insane. We're fighting ourselves." Jimmy states.

"Yes. Yes, it's insane, and it's about to get even more insanerer. Is that a word? Show yourself, right now!" the Doctor orders.

"Doctor, we are trapped in here and Rory's out there with them. Hello? We can't get to the TARDIS and we can't even leave the island." Amy says.

"Correct in every respect, Amy. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly a total, utter splattering mess on the carpet, but I am certain, one hundred percent certain, that we can work this out. Trust me. I'm Frost." G Me tells her. Great.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _Heart, Comment, Follow_**


	6. The Almost People

**THE ALMOST PEOPLE**

 ***EDITED***

 **The Doctor's POV:**

The new Frost is suffering and even if it wasn't my wife I still cared and I saw that it was upsetting Frost watching it. That's why we sent the kids away from this so they wouldn't watch this of either me or their mother. "Argh. What's happening? I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day. Argh. I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow." G Frost rambled on this must be what I'm like.

"The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations. Hold on." Frost comments.

"Why? Why? Why?" G Frost kept asking.  
"Why what?" I ask her.

"Hello. I'm Frost. No, let it go, we've moved on." G Frost says.

"Hold on, hold on, you can stabilise," I tell her.

"I've reversed the jelly baby of the neutron flow. Would you like a Frost, Frost, I'm, I'm. I can't." G Frost rambles and stutters.

"No, listen, hold on. Hold on." Frost tells herself.

"No! Argh." G Frost shouts and the other Gangers are trying to batter their way in. Then it all goes quiet.

"I think I liked it best when they were being noisy." Buzzer comments.

"Mmm hmm. Doctor, we need you. Get over here." Amy says.

"Hello." G Frost says.

"Doctor," Amy repeats.

"Cybermats," I say looking around.

"Do we have time for this?" G Frost asks looking at me.

"We make time. I'd like more proof that you're me. Cybermats." I tell her.

"Created by the Cybermen. They kill by feeding off brainwaves." G Frost explains.

"Are you sure there aren't any weapons to can get to, like big guns with bits on?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, big guns would be good right now." Buzzer comments.

"Why would we have guns? We're a factory. We mine." Jimmy retorts.

"Acid," Amy says and the door starts to dissolve and the Gangers recommence their battering.

"Rory and Amy, they may not trust both of us." Frost looks at her Ganger.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" G Frost asks.

"Inevitably." Frost answers.

"I'm glad we're on the same…" G Frost starts.

"Wavelength. You see, great minds." Frost finishes.

"Exactly. So, what's the plan?" G Frost asks her. This was getting confusing.

"Save them all, humans and gangers," Frost tells her and looks at me and I nod to confirm the plan.

"Tall order. Sounds wonderful." G Frost smirks that smirk I once fell in love with.

"Is that what you were thinking? It's just so inspiring to hear me say it." Frost says seeming cocky.

"I know." G Frost says.

"Doctor, Frost, come on," Amy calls for us.

"So, what now, Frost?" G Frost asks her.

"Well, time to get cracking, Frost," Frost says to her Ganger.

"Hello. Sorry, but we had to establish a few ground rules." They both say at the same time.

"Formulate a protocol," Frost states.

"Protocol? Very posh." G Frost teases.

"A protocol between us. Otherwise…" Frost starts looking at me.

"It gets horribly embarrassing." G Frost finishes looking at me.

"And potentially confusing," Frost adds.

"I'm glad you've solved the problem of confusing," Amy says sarcastically.

"That's sarcasm." G Frost states.

"She's very good at sarcasmask" Frost adds.

"Breathe." Both Frost tells Amy.

"What?" Amy asks them.

"We have to get you off this island. And the Gangers too." Amy says.

"Sorry, would you like a memo from the last meeting? They are trying to kill us!" Cleaves exclaims.

"They're scaredask" Frost tells her.

"Frost, Doctor, we're trapped in here," Amy announces.

"Right, See, I don't think so. The Flesh Bowl is fed by cabling from above." Frost says.

"But where are the earthing conduits?" G Frost asks.

"All this piping must go down into a tunnel or a shaft or something, yes? With us?" Frost asks and she finds a grating in the wall.

"Yowza. An escape route." Frost says out of character for her.

"Yowza?" Amy asks her catching her out.

"You know, I'm starting to get a sense of just how impressive it is to hang out with me." Frost teases looking at me and winks making me blush still like a little boy.

"Do we tend to say yowza?" G Frost asks her.

"That's enough, let it go, okay? We're under stress. My children are off somewhere so there out of trouble." Frost says and I felt the same that was when the armoured Gangers break in, Frost is sonicking the grating shut again. The two Cleaves stare at each other briefly.

"The army will send a recon team outask" Buzzer says.

"We need to find a way to contact the mainland." Cleaves states.

"What about Rory and Jen? They are both out there." Amy says.

"No, this place is a maze. Takes a long time to find someone in a maze. I bet you lot have got a computer map, haven't you?" I ask them.

"If we can get power running, we can scan for them. Be a lot quicker." Cleaves says and they start coughing.

"Frost, you said earlier to breathe," Amy asks her.

"Very important, Pond. Breathe." Frost tells her.

"Yeah, well, I'm struggling to," Amy says.

"Acid interacting with the stone," I say.

"Creating an asphyxiant miasma." G Frost adds.

"A what?" Cleaves asks.

"Choking gas. Extra heavy. If we can get above it." Frost tells her.

"The evac tower. It's this way." Cleaves says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

The two of me kept bobbing up and down behind the console with the Doctor as well. "Can you really get the power back?" Cleaves asks us.

"Oh, there's always some power floating around." G Me answers her.

"Sticking to the wires, like bits of lint." I tell her.

"Can you stop finishing each other's…" Amy begins to snap.

"Sentences? No probs." I tell her.

"Yes." G Me adds.

"No, hang on. You said that the TARDIS was stuck in acid, so won't she be damaged?" Amy asks us.

"Nah, she's a tough old thing. Tough, old, sexy." The Doctor tells her.

"Tough, dependable, sexy." G Me adds and I laugh.

"Come on. Okay, how can how can you both be real?" Amy asks.

"Well, because we are. I'm Frost." G Me tells her.

"Yeah and so am I. We both contain the knowledge of over nine hundred years of memory and experience," I tell her. "We both wear the same coat, shirt, and jeans even socks, which is cool," I tell her.

"Because fluffy socks are…" G Me starts.

"And always will be." I finish.

"But how did the Flesh read you? Because you weren't linked up to the it." Amy asks.

"Well, it must've been after I examined it. Thus, a new, genuine Frost was created." I tell her.

"Ta-da." G Me cheers.

"No getting away from it. One of you was here first." Amy says.

"Well, okay. After the Flesh scanned me, I had an accident with a puddle of acid. Now, new shoes. A situation which did not confront me learned self here." I tell her.

"That satisfy you, Pond?" G Me asks her.

"Don't call me Pond, please. What?" Amy asks.

"Interesting. You definitely feel more affection for her than me." G Me says.

"No, no, I. Look, you're fine and everything, but she's Frost. No offense. Being almost Frost is pretty damn impressive." Amy tells her.

"Being almost Frost's like being no Frost at all." G Me says.

"Don't overreact." Amy snaps.

"You might as well call me Smith." G Me says.

"Smith?" Amy asks.

"The Doctor calls himself John Smith sometimes." G Me explains.

"Yes! Communication a go-go." The Doctor cheers and Cleaves , to the console.

"Find Rory! Show me the scanning tracking screen. Come on, Rory, let's be having you." Amy orders worried for her husband.

"There's no sign of him anywhere," Cleaves announces.

"Come on. Come on, baby, show yourself." Amy prays.

"Saint John's calling. Emergency Alpha." Cleaves calls out. "Saint John's calling the mainland. Are you receiving me, Captain? Come in." she calls out again. "We'll never get a signal through this storm. Saint John's calling the mainland. Come in, this is urgent." Cleaves groans.

"We're just about reading you, Saint John's. How are you doing? We've had all kinds of trouble here." Captain replies.

"Request immediate evacuation. We're under attack. The storm's affected our Gangers." Cleaves reports. "They're running amok."

"Your Gangers?" Captain asks.

"Yes, our Gangers are attacking us. We need you to take us off the island immediately and wipe them out." Cleaves replies.

"Copy that, Saint John's. Shuttle's despatched. Hang on." Captain says.

"You'll need to airlift us off the roof of the evac tower." Cleaves tells him. "And Captain, any further transmission sent by me must come with the following code word. I'm typing it, in case they're listening in." she tells him.

"Got it. We'll swing in, get you out and decommission the Flesh." Captain reports.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"We've got to get out of here. We are, we're going to get out." Buzzer says to himself.

"We're not leaving without them." Amy snaps.

"I want them found too, but it's about casualties, innit? Can't be helped." Buzzer says.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks.

"Making a phone call." The Doctor answers.

"Who to?" Amy asks.

"No one yet. It's on delay." The Doctor replies.

"Right. Not getting it. Why exactly are you making a phone call?" Amy asks.

"Because, Amy, I am and always will be the optimist. The hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams. The wheels are in motion. Done." The Doctor rambles.

"Such a rambler," I mutter.

"You know really there can be only one." Amy says catching what I had said."

"Hmm?" I ask her.

"Oh, nothing. Carry on. Be amazing." Amy says.

"Amy? What happened?" I asks her.

"It's her again." Amy answers.

"It's who again?" I asks her.

"There's a woman I keep seeing. A woman with an eyepatch and she has this habit of sliding walls open and staring at me. Frost?" Amy asks me.

"It's nothing." I lie to her.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Amy says.

"It's a time memory. Like a mirage. It's nothing to worry about." I tell her.

"It's in my head." G Me says and leaves.

"Hey, hold on," Jimmy says after her.

"Don't let her go." Cleaves orders him.

"No, leave it to me." Amy whines.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **G Frost's POV:**

"I'm sorry. What I said about you being almost Frost, it's just really hard, because I've been through so much with her, them. I've even seen. I've even seen the moment of their. Can you die? If you really are the same, then you can die. You can be killed, and I might have seen that happen." Amy rambles to me.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Why? Because you invited us to see it. Your death." Amy tells me and I push her against the wall.

"Why?" I ask her roughly.

"You're hurting me," Amy tells me but I couldn't care less.

"It's all the eyes say. Why? I can feel them as they work each day, knowing the time was coming for them to be thrown away again. Not again, please. And then they are destroyed and they feel death, and all they can say is, why?" I explain to her letting her go and she runs back inside.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

"Why?" I ask as Amy enters, followed by the Ganger Me.

"Keep her away from me." Amy snaps.

"Did you sense it?" G Me asks me.

"Briefly. Not as strong as you." I tell her.

"Amy, I'm sorry." G Me apologizes to Amy.

"No, you keep away. We can't trust you." Amy tells her.

"It would appear I can connect to the Flesh." G Me announces.

"You are Flesh." Amy snaps.

"I'm beginning to understand what it's been through, what it needs." G Me tells us.

"What you want. You are it." Amy says.

"It's much more powerful than we thought. The Flesh can grow, correct?" G Me asks.

"Its cells can divide." Cleaves answers.

"Well, now it wants to do that at will. It wants revenge. It's in pain, angry. It wants revenge." G Me explains.

"I was right. You're not Frost. You can't ever be. You're just a copy." Amy argues.

"Frost, it might be best if you stayed over there for now, hmm?" Cleaves says looking at her.

"Hold on a minute, hold your horses. I thought I'd explained this. I'm her, she's me." I tell them.

"Frost, we have no issue with you, but when it comes to your Ganger." Cleaves says.

"Don't be so absurd," I tell her.

"Buzzer," Cleaves calls.

"Sure, boss." Buzzer answers and puts out a barrel for my Ganger to sit on. "Take a seat, mate."

"Nice barrel, very comfy. Why not? Is this really what you want?" G Me asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"This is the shuttle. We're right above you, but we can't get low enough. Gamma static could fry our nav-controls. Sit tight. We'll get to you. Just…" the piolet reports. The Doctor scans Cleaves with his sonic screwdriver.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Jimmy asks.

"I can't find Rory. I'm going out there." Amy announces.

"We could use the sonic to track him. Humans and Gangers give off slightly different signals. The sonic needs to tell the difference." I tell her.

"Oh, so the sonic knows Gangers are different. The other Frost is different." Amy argues.

"She is Frost." I tell her.

"Not to me. I can tell." Amy argues back.

"Sure you're not prejudiced?" I ask her.

"Nice try, but I know, okay? We've been through too much. You're my Frost. End of." Amy says to me.

"Hey, there's a camera up. We've got a visual." Buzzer announces.

"That's Rory and Jennifer." Amy states.

"They're heading for the thermostatic room." Cleaves explains.

"Let's go get them." Amy says and I throw my sonic screwdriver to my counterpart. "Hang on." she says.

"We can't let her go. Are you crazy?" Cleaves asks looking at me.

"Am I crazy, Frost?" I asks G Me.

"Well, you did want to plumb the Doctor's brain into the core of an entire planet just to halt its orbit and win a bet." G Me says and we both look at the Doctor to see him smirk.

"She can't go rescue them. I'm going." Amy says.

"Do you know, I want her to go. And I'm rather adamant." I tell her.

"Well then, she'll need company. Right, boss? It's fine. I'll handle it." Buzzer says.

"Thank you, Buzzer. It'll be all right. I'll find him." G Me says.

"Can't explain it to you now, but I need you to trust her. Can you do that for me, Amy?" I ask her.

"And what if you're wrong?" Amy asks me.

"These temperature gauges are rising. Jennifer and Rory must have shut off the underground cooling vents." Cleaves announces.

"Why do that? They'll kill us." Dicken says looking worried.

"There's a million gallons of boiling acid under our feet." Cleaves explains.

"And now it's heating up the whole island. How long till it blows?" the Doctor asks and a rumbling sound is heard from below.

"Gangers or no Gangers, we need to get the hell out of here." Dicken says.

"Shuttle, we need evac. Where are you? Can you hear me? Can you…" Cleaves asks.

"Cleaves? Cleaves? Cleaves, sit down." The Doctor tells her.

"I'm fine." Cleaves tells us. "I'm waiting for results, so let it go." She tells him.

"It's a very deep parietal clot." The Doctor says.

"How can you possibly? Inoperable?" Cleaves asks.

"On Earth, yes." The Doctor answers.

"Well, seeing as Earth's all that's on offer. Hmm. I'm no healthy spring chicken, and you're no weatherman. Right?" Cleaves asks and again there was another rumble but bigger.

"Something just cracked. I heard it." Amy states.

"Yeah, we can't stay here. Let's go." I tell them.

"He's right. Let's shift." Jimmy says.

"Cleaves to Shuttle. Respond. We need to move, and we can't be collected from the Evac tower." Cleaves reports.

"Give us the code word." Piolet tells her.

"The code word is…" Cleaves begins.

"Cleaves? Cleaves, it's dead. It's dead. We need to get out of here. We need to get back downstairs and get those vents back on. Come on." The Doctor says.

"I'm getting something." G Me announces.

"Is it human?" Buzzer asks.

"Yeah, it's human, but it's fading. It's fading. This is bad. Fading is very bad. Argh. The signal's gone. She's dead." G Me says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **G Frost's POV:**

We finally find Jennifer. "She was hanging onto the edge of life and she just, just slipped away. Oh, Jennifer, I'm so sorry. She's been out here for hours." I tell him.

"But if the real Jen's been lying out here?" Buzzer asks.

"Rory's in trouble." I tell him. Buzzer hits me over the head and everything goes black.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

Lots of Ganger eyes watching from the wall. "Ah. The eyes have it." I comment.

"Why are they here?" Amy asks.

"To accuse us." I tell her.

"Ignore them. It's not far." Cleaves says walking on.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"It's a chemical chain reaction now. I can't stop it. This place is going to blow sky high." The Doctor says.

"Exactly how long have we got?" Cleaves asks.

"An hour? Five seconds? Er, somewhere in between." The Doctor says and the sound of a klaxon wails. "Out!" he shouts.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **G Frost's POV:**

I wake to find the other Gangers standing over me. "Got anything for a sore head?" I ask them.

"This is how they'll always treat us. Do you see now? After all, you're one of us, Frost." G Cleaves says.

"Call me Smith. Lily Smith." I tell them.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

"Rory!" the Doctor shouts.

"Hang on, Jen. We don't need to lock them up. We should just show them what we've found." Rory tells her.

"I don't think so." G Jennifer says.

"Rory Pond, Roranicus Pondicus!" the Doctor exclaims.

"Rory, What the hell are you playing at?" Amy asks her husband.

"They've been throwing away old Flesh and leaving it to rot. Alive. I think the world should see that." Rory tells us.

"Rory, there is no time. The factory's about to explode." I tell him.

"Are you sure about this? Because I'm not. Let them out." Rory says.

"The little girl got strong." G Jennifer says.

"What?" Rory asks her.

"The little girl lost on the moors in her red wellies, looking for a way home? Well, she got strong, Rory. I told you, remember?" G Jennifer asks.

"But that wasn't. It was the other Jennifer that told me about being a little girl." Rory says.

"Oh? What other Jennifer?" G Jennifer asks.

"Well, the, the er. Wait, you tricked me? Let me go. I'm opening the door. Let me. I'm sorry!" Rory says and Ganger Jennifer drags Rory away.

"No!" Amy shouts.

"We have to be free." G Cleaves states.

"I'm sorry too, Miranda. Of all the humans in the world, you had to pick the one with the clot. But hey, them's the breaks. Welcome to the human race." Cleaves tells her G self.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor scans the acid vat with the sonic screwdriver. "This is going to overheat and fill the room with acid, just as a point of interest." The Doctor says.

"And we can't stop it?" Cleaves asks.

"Just as a point of interest? No." I tell her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **G Frost's POV:**

"You created another Ganger just to trick me. You tricked me. When I found you, you were both Flesh and you tricked me into trusting you. Jen's dead, isn't she?" Rory asks her.

"She's gone, Rory. Gone." I tell him.

"Shuttle. We're dropping down on our approach. Stand by for evac." The piolet reports.

"The humans will be melted, as they deserve, and then the factory will be destroyed. Once we get to the mainland, the real battle begins. The humans won't stand a chance. You're one of us, Frost. Join the revolution." G Jennifer says her plan.

"I've got to go and get them out." Rory says and I push him back.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

Dicken is lowering the lid onto the vat. "It'll never hold her." Jimmy says.

"If you have a better plan, I'm all ears. In fact, if you have a better plan, I'll take you to a planet where everyone is all ears." I tell him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **G Frost's POV:**

"Frost, we can't just let them die." Rory tells me and I checks my wrist watch.

"Ring, ring." I taunt.

"Frost!" Rory shouts at me.

"Ring, ring." I repeat.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The whole monastery shakes. "Stay." I order Rory.

"Okay." Rory mutters and a telephone rings.

"Ah, that'll be the phone. Somebody get the phone. Jimmy, get the phone. No? Fine, I'll get the phone. Stay put." I tell them and it is a holographic communication system. A little boy in pyjamas is standing underneath the words Morpeth Jetsan Pre-Booked Holo-Call 011-109-4455.

"Thank you for booking your holo-call with Morpeth Jetsan, bringing the world together." The computer announces.

"Ha! Hello, Adam, I'm Frost. Well, other Frost. Or Smith. It's complicated and boring. Anyway, who cares. It's your birthday." I ramble slightly.

"Yay." Adam cheers.

"Yay. Now, have you been getting up very early and jumping on the bed?" I ask him.

"Yes, really high." Adam exclaims.

"I expect chocolate for breakfast. If you don't feel sick by mid-morning, you're not doing it right. Now, I think you want to speak to Dad." I say to him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Daddy?" Adam asks for his dad.

"You'll do, Jimmy. What does the other Jimmy matter now? You're both the same dad, aren't you? Come on, Adam's waiting." I tell him.

"Daddy? Daddy, what's that rumbly noise? What's going on, Daddy? Daddy?" Adam asks and Ganger Jimmy runs out.

"You've tricked him into an act of weakness, Frost." G Jennifer snarls at me.

"No, I've helped him into an act of humanity. Anyone else like the sound of that? Act of humanity." I ask them.

"Dicken, drain the acid well in Crypt One." G Cleaves orders.

"Don't you dare." G Jennifer snaps.

"I've had it with this. What's the point in this ridiculous war? Look at you, Jen. You were a sweet kid. Look at you now. The stuff of nightmares. I don't want my world populated by monsters." G Cleaves tells her.

"You can't stop the factory from melting down, boss. I'll take revenge on humanity with or without you." G Jennifer snarls.

"It doesn't have to be about revenge. It can be so much better than that." I tell her and G Jennifer runs out.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

Jimmy is trying to keep the lid on the boiling vat. He gets burnt by acid just before his Ganger comes in. "Argh." Jimmy cries out.

"Let me through." G Jimmy says walking forward.

"There's nothing we can do. The acid's reached his heart." I tell him.

"Hang in there, mate." G Jimmy tells him.

"I'm quite handsome from this angle." Jimmy jokes.

"I'm sorry. I'm the fake. Adam deserves his real dad." G Jimmy says.

"Shut up." Jimmy snaps.

"What do you want me to do? Anything. Just say." G Jimmy asks him.

"The way things are, mate, it's up to you now. Be a dad. You remember how." Jimmy tells him and hands over his wedding ring then dies.

"Jimmy Wicks, you're a dad." I tell him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **G Frost's POV:**

"Daddy? Where's my daddy?" Adam keeps asking. The rescued group enters. Amy and Rory hug. The two Cleaves stare at each other. "Daddy, it's me." He smiles.

"Hey, sunshine. What are you up to?" G Jimmy asks him.

"Opening all my presents." Adam tells him excitedly.

"Ha ha, good lad. You have fun today. And remember your dad, he loves you very, very much." G Jimmy tells him.

"When are you coming home?" Adam asks him.

"Daddy's coming home today, Adam." Frost tells him.

"Yay." Adam cheers.

"Now we need to move." Frost tells us.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

Ganger Jennifer morphs into a ravening beast. "Run. Run. Run! Ooo, roof's going to give." The Doctor shouts and we get to a security door marked No Humans.

"We have to stop her. This door doesn't lock." G Dicken states.

"No, but the far one does." Dicken says and he runs back along the passage and struggles with the jammed door as the monster approaches. He finally gets it shut with himself on the wrong side. "Argh." He shouts.

"No!" G Dicken shouts.

"Here she comes." G Me says and the TARDIS crashes through.

"Oh, she does like to make an entrance." I smile and I open the door. "Everyone move." I tell them.

"Go. Go, go, go." G Me orders.

"Get on board. Go." G Cleaves orders.

"I'm not leaving." Cleaves argues.

"Go." G Cleaves says.

"Hey, hey. Now's our chance." Amy says.

"I have to stay. Hold this door closed. Give you time to dematerialise." G Me tells them.

"Oh, don't be crazy. Okay, what happens to you?" Amy asks her.

"Well, this place is just about to explode. But I can stop her." I tell her.

"Both of you can survive this, okay? There has to be a way." Amy says.

"Or perhaps you think I should stay instead? Miss Smith." I ask her.

"No, of course not. But look, this woman, I've flown with her, you know? And you are amazing and yeah, I misjudged you, but you're not her. I'm sorry." Amy tells me.

"Amy, we swapped shoes." G Me tells her.

"I'm Frost." I tell her.

"And I'm the Flesh." G Me tells her.

"You can't be. You're the real her." Amy says.

"No, I'm not, and I haven't been all along." G Me tells her.

"What?" Amy asks.

"I'm the original Frost, Amy. We had to know if we were truly the same. It was important, vital we learn about The Flesh, and we could only do that through your eyes." I tell her and Amy hugs the Ganger Frost.

"I never thought it possible." Amy says.

"What?" G Me asks her.

"You're twice the woman I thought you were." Amy says.

"Push, Amy. But only when she tells you to." G Me tells her.

"Amy, come on!" I tell her.

"Well, my death arrives, I suppose." G Me says.

"But this one, we're not invited to." I tell her.

"Pardon?" G Me asks.

"Nothing. Your molecular memory can survive this, you know. It may not be the end." I tells her and I throw my sonic screwdriver to my Ganger.

"Yeah, well, if I turn up to nick all your biscuits, then you'll know you were right, won't you." G Me jokes.

"Frost! No, please." Amy shouts.

"You too, Cleaves. Off you pop." G Me tells her.

"I'm staying." G Cleaves says.

"This is not the time for grand gestures." G Me tells her.

"Says the Queen of grand gestures. This is my factory. I'm not going anywhere." G Cleaves tells her.

"Foreman Miranda Cleaves, marvellous. Beware of imitations." G Me jokes.

"Clear off out of here, the lot of you." G Cleaves orders us and The Doctor, Amy, Rory and I run into the Tardis to join the others. We get sorted and we dematerialises.

 **G Frost's POV:**

"This will dissolve her." I tell her.

"And us too." G Cleaves adds.

"There may be a way back from this." I tell her.

"From being vaporised? How?" G Cleaves asks me.

"Don't know. Let's find out, eh?" I smile and I fling open the door and fires the sonic screwdriver at Monster Jennifer. "See ya sucker." I laugh and the monster goes Splat! then so do we.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

"The energy from the TARDIS will stabilise the Gangers for good. They're people now." The Doctor tells them.

"And what happens to me? I still have this." Cleaves says.

"Ah, that's not a problem. I have something for that. It's small and red and tastes like burnt onions. Ha. But it'll get rid of your blood clot." The Doctor tells her and the Doctor throws a small vial to Cleaves, then plucks a red balloon from somewhere.

"Happy endings." I tell them smiling.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor and I watch the family reunion from a distance. "Hey! Hello, bud." G Jimmy smiles.

"Daddy, you're back." Adam exclaims.

"Hello, my boy. How are you doing?" G Jimmy asks him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The TARDIS parks herself in the big steel and glass company headquarters. "You really want us to do this?" Cleaves asks us.

"Your company's telling the world that the situation is over. You need to get in there and tell them that the situation's only just begun. Make them understand what they're doing to the Flesh. Make them stop. Dicken, remember, people are good. In their bones, truly good. Don't hate them, will you?" I asks them.

"How can I hate them? I'm one of them now." G Dicken says.

"Yeah. And just remember, people died. Don't let that be in vain. Make what you say in that room count." I tell them.

"Ready? Side by side." Cleaves says.

"You got it, boss." G Dicken replies and they open the door on the press conference.

"Have the army dealt with the imposters, sir?" a reporter asks.

"What sort of threat is there to the public?" a woman asks.

"You okay?" Amy asks seeing that Reaper and Angel were back.

"I said breathe, Pond. Remember? Well, breathe." I tell her.

"Why?" Amy asks me.

"Breathe." I tell her again as she doubles over in pain.

"Oh!" Amy cries out.

"Whoa." Rory says seeing what was happening to his wife.

"Oh." Amy groans.

"What's wrong with her?" Rory asks.

"Get her into the TARDIS." I tell him.

"Oh." Amy groans again.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Frost! What is happening to her?" Rory asks me.

"Contractions." I tell him.

"Contractions?" Rory repeats.

"She's going into labour." I tell him.

"Did She say? No. No, no. Of course She didn't. Rory, I don't like this. Ow." Amy groans in pain.

"You're going to have to start explaining some of this to me, Frost." Rory asks me.

"What, the birds and the bees? She's having a baby. We needed to see the Flesh in its early days. That's why we scanned it. That's why we were there in the first place. We were going to drop you off for fish and chips first, but things happened and there was stuff and shenanigans. Beautiful word, shenanigans." I ramble.

"It hurts." Amy groans.

"But you're okay?" Rory asks her.

"Breathe. We needed enough information to block the signal to the Flesh." I tell her.

"What signal?" Amy asks me.

"The signal to you." I tell her.

"Frost. Frost." She calls out.

"Stand away from her, Rory." I tell her.

"Why? No. And why?" Rory asks me.

"Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand away!" I tell him and he slowly steps back.

"No. No. Frost, I am frightened. I'm properly, properly scared." Amy freaks out.

"Don't be. Hold on. We're coming for you. I swear it. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you." I tell her.

"I'm right here." Amy argues.

"No, you're not. You haven't been here for a long, long time." I tell her and The Doctor aims his sonic screwdriver at her.

"Oh, no." Amy groans and disappears like she was never there.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

A hatch opens in the top. "Well, dear, you're ready to pop, aren't you? Little one's on its way. Here it comes. Push!" an eye patch woman tells Amy as she wakes up to see herself pregnant in a panic she screams.

 **To Be Continued…**

 ** _Heart, Comment, Follow_**


	7. A Good Family Goes To War

**A GOOD FAMILY GOES TO WAR**

 ***EDITED***

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

On Demon's Run, an asteroid modified into a habitation, a baby has been born. Her name is Melody Pond. "I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved, that you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't a time for lies. What you are going to be, Melody is very, very brave." Amy tells her and The Eye Patch Lady steps forward from the line of armed guards.

"Two minutes," Kovarian tells her.

"But not as brave as they'll have to be. Because there's someone coming. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but trust me, he's on his way." Amy tells her daughter.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Twenty thousand light years away, non-Cybus Industries logoed but otherwise identical Cybermen stomps through the corridors. "Intruder level nine." Cyberman reports.

"Seal level nine." Cyberleader orders.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"There's a man who's never going to let us down, and not even an army can get in the way." Amy continues. Madame Kovarian comes to take the baby. "Leave her. Just you leave her. Please leave her! Please, leave her!" she shouts.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The ship is shaking. "Intruder level eleven." Cyberman reports.

"Seal levels twelve, thirteen and fourteen." Cyberleader orders.

"Intruder, level fifteen." Cyberman reports.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Melody is in a high-tec Moses basket. "He's the last of his kind. He looks young, but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And wherever they take you, Melody, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone. Because this man is your father." Amy tells her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Prepare to engage." Cyberleader orders.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"He has a name, but the people of our world know him better…" Amy says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"As the Last Centurion." Amy finishes.

"I have a message and a question. A message from Reaper and a question from me. Where is my wife? Oh, don't give me those blank looks. The Twelfth Cyber Legion monitors this entire quadrant. You hear everything. So you tell me what I need to know. You tell me now, and I'll be on my way." Rory asks them.

"What is Reaper's message?" Cyberleader asks and outside, all the other ships in the Legion explode.

"Would you like me to repeat the question?" Rory asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Two Cleric soldiers are walking along. "A whole Cyber Legion though. They just blew them all up to make a point." Lucas gossips.

"We're being paid to fight them, not praise them. Praising costs way more." Dominicus argues and they get into a lift.

"Level Minus Twenty Three Transept," Lucas says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Digger says they once chased the Atraxi off a planet, then called them back for a scolding." Lucas keeps on gossiping.

"Fight them, not praise them." Dominicus scolds him.

"Reminder. This base is on Yellow Alert. This base is on Yellow Alert." Tannoy announces and they pass a young woman doing some sewing.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The two Clerics have her on CCTV. "Is she sewing?" Lucas asks.

"She's on a break. She can do what she likes. Now try again." Dominicus tells him. He holds up two pieces of paper.

"That one," Lucas says.

"No, that's the psychic. You've got to look for the fractals. Don't look bored, we're on Yellow Alert." Dominicus tells him.

"We've been on Yellow Alert for three weeks," Lucas argues.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Reminder. Do not interact with Headless Monks without divine permission. Do not interact with Headless Monks without divine permission." Tannoy announces.

"You're not supposed to stare at them. And if they think you're trying to see under their hoods, they'll kill you on the spot." Fat One tells him.

"But why are they called the Headless Monks? They can't really be headless?" Thin One asks.

"They believe the domain of faith is the heart, and the domain of doubt is the head. They follow their hearts, that's all." Lorna tells them.

"You're Lorna Bucket, aren't you?" Thin One asks her.

"Yeah." Lorna answers.

"Hello. I'm the Thin One. This is my husband. He's the Fat One." Thin One tells her.

"Don't you have names?" Lorna asks them.

"We're the thin fat gay married Anglican marines. Why would we need names as well?" Fat One asks her and three Headless Monks are 'looking' at them. "Oh, looks like I'm off. Time for my conversion tutorial. See you in a bit. Do you lot have Lent? Because I'm not good at giving things up." He says and leaves with the Monks.

"Lorna Bucket. You've had an Encounter, haven't you? You've met them." Thin One asks her.

"I was just a kid," Lorna tells him.

"But what were they like? The Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel." Thin One asks her.

"Reaper said run," Lorna tells him.

"Just run?" Thin One asks her.

"He said it a lot," Lorna tells him.

"And this was in the Gamma Forests, yeah? Because you're a Gamma girl, aren't you? What are you doing here? The Forests are heaven neutral." Thin One says.

"Yeah, and thirty seconds of the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel is the only thing that ever happened there." Lorna says to him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Oh, this is nice, I like this. I mean, quite a lot of red. I hope it's not to hide the stains. What's in the little boxes?" Fat One asks.

"Welcome, applicant, to the order of the Headless. It is traditional for visiting armies of other faiths to offer individuals for conversion to our order. You have been selected. Are you ready to make a donation?" A voice asks him and a Monk brings forward an empty box.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"So, what do you think? If the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel are really coming here, where are they?" Thin One asks her.

"They're the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel. They could be anywhere in time and space." Lorna tells him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

It was London, 1888 A.D. A horse-drawn cab pulls up and a woman gets out. She references Lady Penelope from Thunderbirds. "Whoa!" Parker gasps.

"Thank you, Parker. I won't be needing you again tonight." Vastra tells him.

"Yus, my lady," Parker replies.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The lady goes into her house and is greeted by her maid. "You're back early, ma'am. Another case cracked, I assume?" Jenny asks her. The mysterious lady puts a Samurai sword back on its stand.

"Send a telegram to Inspector Abberline of the yard. Jack the Ripper has claimed his last victim." Vastra tells her.

"How did you find him?" Jenny asks her. The lady throws back her hood to reveal that she is a Silurian.

"Stringy, but tasty all the same. I shan't be needing dinner." Vastra tells her.

"Congratulations, ma'am. However, a matter has arisen in the drawing room." Jenny tells her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"It just appeared. What does it mean?" Jenny asks her.

"It means a very old debt is to be repaid," Vastra tells her and it appears to be the TARDIS. "Pack the cases, Jenny. And we're going to need the swords." She tells Jenny.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Battle of Zaruthstra, 4037 A.D. "Nurse! Nurse! Damn it, where's the nurse!" Harcourt shouts.

"He needs help," Eleanor says.

"Madame President, I'm sorry, but we have to go now! Those things could be here any second." Harcourt informs her. A little boy is lying on a bed in the tent. He is very still. A Sontaran warrior enters.

"Did somebody call for a nurse?" Strax asks them and he tends to the boy.

"Will I be okay?" Arthur asks him.

"Of course you will, my boy. You'll be up and around in no time. And perhaps one day, you and I shall meet on the field of battle, and I will destroy you for the glory of the Sontaran Empire." Strax tells him.

"Thanks, Nurse," Arthur says to him and Strax leaves, and Harcourt follows him.

"Commander Strax. I just have to ask. A Sontaran nurse?" Harcourt asks him.

"I serve a penance to restore the honour of my clone batch. It is the greatest punishment a Sontaran can endure, to help the weak and sick." Strax explains to him.

"Who came up with that one?" Harcourt asks him and the sound of the TARDIS materializing.

"Tonight, though, perhaps my penance is over. Captain Harcourt, I hope someday to meet you in the glory of battle, when I shall crush the life from your worthless human form. Try and get some rest." Strax tells him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

River Song is returning from a Regency era Frost Fair, by the looks of her clothes. The alarms are blaring. She picks up the guard's phone. "Oh, turn it off. I'm breaking in, not out. This is River Song, back in her cell. Oh, and I'll take breakfast at the usual time. Thank you." River tells them and she sees a figure standing in the corridor. "Oh, are you boys dressing up as Romans now? I thought nobody read my memos." She teases.

"Doctor Song. It's Rory. Sorry, have we met yet? Time streams. I'm not quite sure where we are." Rory tells her.

"Yes. Yes, we've met. Hello, Rory." River says.

"What's wrong?" Rory asks her.

"It's my birthday. Reaper took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814, the last of the great Frost Fairs. He got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under London Bridge." River tells him.

"Stevie Wonder sang in 1814?" Rory asks her.

"Yes, he did. But you must never tell him." River jokes.

"I've come from Reaper too," Rory tells her.

"Yes, but at a different point in time." River says.

"Unless there's two of them." Rory comments.

"Now, that's a whole different birthday." River laughs.

"He needs you," Rory tells her as River checks her diary.

"Demon's Run." River says looking at him.

"How, how did you know?" Rory asks her.

"I'm from his future. I always know. Why on Earth are you wearing that?" River asks him.

"The Doctor's idea," Rory tells her.

"Of course. His rules of engagement. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." River says.

"Look ridiculous," Rory adds.

"Have you considered heels?" River teases him.

"They've taken Amy. And our baby. The Doctor and Frost are getting some people together. We're going after her, but they need you, too." Rory tells her.

"I can't. Not yet, anyway." River tells him.

"I'm sorry?" Rory asks her.

"This is the Battle of Demon's Run. The Time Lord's darkest hour. They'll rise higher than ever before and then fall so much further, and I can't be with them till the very end." River tells him.

"Why not?" Rory asks her.

"Because this is it. This is the day he finds out who I am." River says thinking of Reaper.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

A large blue skinned alien is packing a small case. "Goodbye," Dorium says.

"You appear to be closing down, Dorium. What have you heard?" Kovarian asks.

"That you pricked the side of a mighty beast, Madame Kovarian, and entirely failed to run. I admire your courage. I should like to admire it from afar." Dorium tells her.

"We've been waiting a month. They've done nothing." Kovarian replies.

"Do you really think so? There are people all over this galaxy that owe that family a debt. By now, a few of them will have found a blue box waiting for them on their doorstep, poor devils." Dorium says to them.

"You think they're raising an army?" Manton asks him.

"You think they aren't? If that family is finally collecting on their debts, God help you, and God help their debtors" Dorium tells them.

"Why?" Manton asks him.

"Colonel Manton, all those stories you've heard about them, they're not stories, they're true. Really. You're not telling me you don't know what's coming?" Dorium asks him.

"We're wasting our time here," Manton says.

"Agreed," Kovarian says.

"The asteroid, where you've made your base. Do you know why they call it Demon's Run?" Dorium asks them.

"How do you know the location of our base?" Manton asks him.

"You're with the Headless Monks. They're old customers of mine." Dorium tells him.

"It's just some old saying." Kovarian dismisses.

"A very old saying. The oldest. Demons run when a good family goes to war." Dorium says and Kovarian and Manton leave. Dorium is about to leave when the TARDIS sound is heard. "No. No, no, please. Not me. You don't need me. Why would you need me? I'm old, I'm fat, I'm blue. You can't need me!" he starts shouting.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Colonel Manton addresses his assembled troops. "They are not the devil. They are not gods. They are not goblins, or phantoms or tricksters. The Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel are living, breathing men and women, and as I look around this room I know one thing. We're sure as hell going to fix that." Manton speaks and the troops cheer.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Amy is watching the rally from her window. Lorna enters. "Sorry. I shouldn't be here. I'm meant to be at the thing. I brought you something. Your child's name in the language of my people. It's a prayer leaf and we believe, if you keep this with you, your child will always come home to you." Lorna informs.

"Can I borrow your gun?" Amy asks her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I've got a feeling you're going to keep talking." Amy snaps turning back to the window. "They're talking like there famous. The Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel aren't famous." She says.

"They meet a lot of people. Some of them remember. They're sort of like a, I don't know, a dark legend." Lorna says.

"Dark? Have you met them?" Amy asks her.

"Yeah. But I was just a little girl." Lorna tells her.

"So was I," Amy says.

"You've been with them a long time, then," Lorna says.

"No. They came back for me." Amy tells her.

"You must be very special," Lorna says.

"Hey. You can wait a long time for them, but they're worth it, okay? The thing is, they're coming. No question about it. Just you make sure you're on the right side when they get here. Not for my sake, for yours." Amy tells her and takes the prayer leaf. "Thank you."

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"On this day, in this place, the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel will fall." Manton shouts.

"Hoo-Rah!" the troops cheer.

"The men and women who talk, the men and women who reason, the men and women who lie, will meet the perfect answer." Manton shouts.

"Hoo-Rah!" the troops cheer.

"Some of you have wondered why have we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks. Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them Headless. It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith. As you all know, it is a Level One Heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. But by the divine grant of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion, I can show you the truth. Because these guys never can be persuaded." Manton says and he lowers one Monk's hood. It has no head, just the skin of the neck tied off. "They never can be afraid." A second hood lowered. "And they can never, ever be…" The third hood reveals…

"Surprised! Ha, ha! Hello, everyone. Guess who. Please, point a gun at me if it helps you relax." Reaper exclaims and the army takes aim, except for Lorna. The Monks get their flaming swords ready. "You're only human."

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Lucas and Dominicus have very sharp swords at their throats. "Go on, resist. I am ever so hungry." Vastra sneers.

"Now, dear. Which button controls the lights?" Jenny asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Reaper's POV:**

"Reaper, you will come with me right now." Manton orders me.

"Three minutes forty seconds. Amelia Pond! Get your coat!" I shout at her and the lights go out for a few seconds. "We are not phantoms," I tell them.

"Reaper?" Manton asks for me.

"We are not tricks," Dad says from somewhere else.

"Doctor?" Manton calls.

"I'm a monk." I laugh.

"Doctor and Reaper, show yourselves," Manton orders us.

"It's them! They're here! It's them!" a man shouts, The army faces off against the Monks. A shot is fired.

"Weapons down! Do not fire!" Manton orders and a Monk kills a soldier. "No!" he shouts.

"Follow me." Kovarian orders.

"Doctor! Reaper!" Manton shouts.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

Lucas and Dominicus are tied up and sitting on the floor. "Clever, aren't they?" Jenny asks.

"And rather attractive," Vastra comments thinking of the younger Time Lord.

"You do realize he's a man, don't you, ma'am?" Jenny asks.

"Mammals. They all look alike." Vastra argues.

"Oh, thank you." Jenny replies.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Do not fire. Nobody discharge their weapon in this room. Nobody! Do not fire!" Manton shouts and a sonic screwdriver is in use.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Lucas is eyeing the door lock control. "Was I being insensitive again, dear? I don't know why you put up with me." Vastra says and turns and lashes Lucas with her extendible tongue.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Stop. Wait. Listen to me. I am disarming my weapon pack. Monks, I do this in good faith. I am now unarmed. All of you, discharge your weapon packs. The Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel are trying to make fools of us. We are soldiers of God. We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools." Manton tells his soldiers.

"We are not fools!" a soldier chants.

"We are not fools." Manton chants.

"We are not fools." More soldiers chants.

"We are not fools." Manton chants.

"We are not fools." The soldiers chant.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Colonel Manton is regaining control." Vastra states.

"Where's the Doctor and Reaper gone?" Jenny asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Lorna has left the assembly and found a discarded habit in a corridor. She runs on. "We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools." They chant. Silurians beam into the galleries around the assembly. Some Judoons appear, too.

"This base is now under our command," Strax announces.

"I have a fleet out there. If Demon's Run goes down, there's an automatic distress call." Manton argues.

"Not if we knock out your communications array. And you've got incoming." Frost informs him.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor." Piolet repeats.

"Give 'em hell, Danny Boy." The Doctor says and the Spitfires strafe the asteroid's communications array.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"I need to get off this station now. Bring me the child!" Kovarian shouts.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Target destroyed," Piolet informs.

"Don't slump. It's bad for your spine." Strax says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Madame Kovarian's guard have brought Melody in her sealed up Moses basket. "Get back in there with the rest of them. Remember, the Time Lords must think they're winning, right until the trap closes. I'll take my ship from here." Kovarian tells them and Lorna has overheard her.

"Airlock engaged. Shuttle ready for boarding." Computer announces.

"No," Rory says.

"I have a crew of twenty. How do you expect to gain control of my ship?" Kovarian asks him and the airlock opens. A pirate captain and his young son step out.

"This ship is ours, milady." Captain Avery tells her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Strax marches Manton in at gunpoint. "All airlocks sealed. Resistance neutralised." Strax informs them.

"Sorry, Colonel Manton. I lied. Three minutes forty-two seconds." Reaper teases him.

"Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw." Strax orders him.

"No. Colonel Manton, I want you to tell your men to run away." Frost says coming over with Angel who looks about 18 years old.

"You what?" Manton asks her.

"Those words. Run away. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run Away. I want children laughing outside your door, because they've found the house of Colonel Run Away. And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to us through the people we love is in any way a good idea, I want you to tell them your name. Oh, look, I'm angry. That's new. I'm really not sure what's going to happen now." Frost tells him.

"The anger of a good woman is not a problem. Good women have too many rules." Kovarian says.

"Good women don't need rules. Today is not the day to find out why I have so many." Frost tells her.

"Give the order. Give the order, Colonel Run Away." Kovarian orders him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Someone is hammering at the door. Amy rummages in a drawer and finds what might be an electric toothbrush. "Who's that? Who's there? You watch it, because I'm armed and really dangerous, and cross." Amy says.

"Yeah, like I don't know that." Rory says on the other side of the door.

"Rory? Rory, is that you." Amy asks.

"Yeah, it's me. Look, hang on a minute." Rory says and it sounds like Rory is trying to sonic his way in.

"They took her. Rory, they took our baby away." Amy says and the door opens. Rory is carrying Melody.

"Now, Mrs Williams, that is never, ever going to happen." Rory tells her.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Where's she been? What have they done to her?" Amy asks.

"She's fine. Amy, she's fine. I checked. She's beautiful. Oh God, I was going to be cool. I wanted to be cool. Look at me." Rory tells her.

"You're okay. Crying Roman with a baby. Definitely cool. Come here, you." Amy says.

"Urgh. Kissing and crying. I'll, I'll be back in a bit." Reaper jokes.

"Oi, you. Get in here, now. My daughter. What do you think?" Amy asks him.

"Hello. Hello, baby." Reaper says.

"Melody." Amy tells him.

"Melody? Hello, Melody Pond." Reaper says.

"Melody Williams." Rory corrects him.

"Is a geography teacher. Melody Pond is a superhero." Amy says.

"Well yes, I suppose she does smell nice. Never really sniffed her. Maybe I should give it a go. Amelia Pond, come here." Reaper says.

"Reaper." Amy says.

"I'm sorry we were so long." Reaper apologises.

"It's okay. I knew you were coming. Both of you. My boys." Amy says.

"It's okay. She's still all yours. And really, you should call her mummy, not big milk thing." Reaper says to Melody.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Amy asks him.

"I speak Baby." Reaper tells her.

"No, you don't." Amy argues.

"I speak everything, don't I, Melody Pond. No, it's not. it's cool. Anyway I had to look after Angel when she was a baby." Reaper argues back.

"Reaper? Take a look. They're leaving. Demon's Run is ours without a drop of blood spilled. My friend, you and your family have never risen higher." Vastra tells her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Amy carried Melody out of the TARDIS. "Hey, what's wrong?" Rory asks her.

"She doesn't like the TARDIS noise. I asked him to turn something off, but it was all, but I don't want to punch a hole in the space-time continuum. Shush." Amy says angrily.

"Rory! The Judoon have escorted the Clerics out of the quadrant. Spitfires have returned to their own time. Captain Avery and his men are going. Is she all right?" Jenny asks.

"Yes, she's just crying." Amy replies.

"Give her to me, human fool. She needs changing." Strax orders her.

"I just changed her. I think she might need a feed." Amy says.

"A feed, of course. I'll take care of everything." Strax says.

"Er, I really don't think you will, actually." Rory tells him.

"I have gene-spliced myself for all nursing duties. I can produce magnificent quantities of lactic fluid." Strax informs him and The Doctor comes out of the TARDIS with a wooden cot that has an rosary dangling over it.

"She's not hungry, she's tired. Sorry, Melody, they're just not listening." Frost says coming over out of the TARDIS.

"What's this?" Amy asks.

"Very pretty, according to your daughter." The Doctor says.

"It's a, it's a cot." Rory says.

"No flies on the Roman. Give her here." Frost says.

"Hey, there we go." Amy says.

"But where would you get a cot?" Rory asks them and Reaper and Angel look at each other.

"No, it's real. It's my hair." The Doctor says to Melody.

"Doctor, Frost and Reaper we need you in the main control room." Vastra shouts.

"Be right there! Things to do. I've still got to work out what this base is for. We can't leave till we know." The Doctor says.

"But this is where I was? The whole time I thought I was on the TARDIS, I was really here?" Amy asks him.

"Er, Centurian, permission to hug?" Reaper asks Rory.

"Be aware, I do have a sword." Rory warns him.

"At all times. You were on the TARDIS, too. Your heart, your mind, your soul. But physically, yes, you were still in this place." Reaper tells her.

"And when I saw that face looking through the hatch, that woman looking at me." Amy tells him.

"Reality bleeding through. They must have taken you quite a while back. Just before America." Reaper tells her.

"That's probably enough hugging now. So her Flesh avatar was with us all that time. But that means they were projecting a control signal right into the TARDIS wherever we were in time and space." Rory says.

"Yeah, they're very clever." Reaper says.

"Who are?" Amy asks.

"Whoever wants our baby." Rory says.

"But why do they want her?" Amy asks.

"Exactly." Reaper says.

"Is there anything you're not telling us? You knew Amy wasn't real. You never said." Rory says.

"Well, we couldn't be sure they weren't listening." Reaper tells them.

"But you always hold out on us. Please, not this time. Reaper, it's our baby. Tell us something. One little thing." Amy asks him.

"It's mine." The Doctor adds into the conversation.

"What is?" Rory asks.

"The cot. It's my cot. I slept in there. Before Reaper and Angel." The Doctor tells them.

"Oh, my God. It's the Doctor's first stars." Amy says.

"She's…" Rory tries saying while Amy wipes Melody's dribble with the prayer leaf.

"Drop your weapons. State your rank and intent. I found it listening at the door." Strax orders and it is Lorna.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

"You've hacked into their software, then?" I asks Dorium.

"I believe I sold it to them." Dorium answers.

"Ooo. So what have we learned?" the Doctor asks.

"That anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake." Vastra tells him.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asks her.

"The words of an old friend who once found me in the London Underground, attempting to avenge my sisters on perfectly innocent tunnel diggers." Vastra says to him.

"Well, you were very cross at the time." I add.

"As you were today, old friend. Point taken, I hope. Now, I have a question. A simple one. Is Melody human?" Vastra asks.

"Sorry, what? Of course she is. Completely human. What are you talking about?" I ask her.

"They've been scanning her since she was born, and I think they found what they were looking for." Vastra says.

"Human DNA." The Doctor says.

"Look closer. Human plus. Specifically, human plus Time Lord." Vastra tells us.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

"I heard her talking. This is a trap. Why would I lie to you?" Lorna asks.

"Well, you might want to take a look at your uniform." Rory argues.

"The only reason I joined the Clerics was so I could meet them again." Lorna tells them.

"You wanted to meet them, so you joined an army to fight him?" Jenny asks her.

"Well, how else do you meet great warriors?" Lorna asks.

"They're not a warrior." Amy argues.

"Then why is he called the Doctor, or Frost or Reaper and Angel?" Lorna asks her. The lights go out. "It's starting. Please, listen to me." She tells them.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

"But she's human. She's Amy and Rory's daughter." The Doctor argues.

"You've told me about your people. They became what they did through prolonged exposure to the time vortex. The Untempered Schism." Vastra argues.

"Over billions of years. It didn't just happen." I tell her.

"So how close is she? Could she even regenerate?" Vastra asks.

"No, no. I don't think so." I tell her.

"You don't sound so sure." Vastra says to me.

"Because I don't understand how this happened." I tell her.

"Which leads me to ask when did it happen?" Vastra asks us.

"When?" the Doctor asks.

"I am trying to be delicate. I know how you can blush. When did this baby begin?" Vastra asks us.

"Oh, you mean…" Reaper says.

"Quite." Vastra says looking at my blushing son.

"Well, how would I know? That's all human-y, private stuff. It just sort of goes on. They don't put up a balloon, or anything." Reaper argues trying to hide his blush.

"But could the child have begun on the TARDIS in flight, in the vortex." Vastra asks.

"No! No! Impossible! It's all running about, sexy fish vampires and blowing up stuff. And Rory wasn't even there at the beginning. Then he was dead, then he didn't exist, then he was plastic. Then I had to reboot the whole universe. Long story. So, technically the first time they were on the TARDIS together in this version of reality, was on their w…" the Doctor explains well tries to.

"On their what?" Vastra asks.

"On their wedding night." I finish.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

"Confirmed. No life forms registering on this base, except us and the Silurians." Strax announces.

"The Headless Monks aren't alive. They don't register as life forms." Lorna says and one is creeping up on a Silurian warrior.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Reaper's POV:**

"It doesn't make sense. You can't just cook yourself a Time Lord." Dad argues.

"Of course not. But you gave them one hell of a start, and they've been working very hard ever since." Vastra tells him.

"And yet they gave in so easily. Does this not that bother anyone else?" Dorium asks.

"Amy. She worried the baby would have a time head. She said that." I comment.

"Only you would ignore the instincts of a mother." Vastra says looking at me.

"Or the instincts of a coward. This is too easy. There's something wrong." Dorium comments.

"Why even do it? Even if you could get your hands on a brand new Time Lord, what for?" Mum asks.

"A weapon?" Vastra asks.

"Why would a Time Lord be a weapon?" I ask her.

"Well, they've seen you." Vastra says looking at all of us.

"Us?" Mum asks.

"Mister Maldovar, you're right. This was too easy. We should get back to the others." Vastra says and leave with Dorium.

"Us?" Dad repeats and I think back to the warehouse in 1969.

" _I'd say she's human, going by the life-support software. She climbed out of the suit, like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong." River had said._

"I see you accessed our files. Do you understand yet? Oh, don't worry, I'm a long way away. But I like to keep tabs on you. The child, then. What do you think?" Kovarian asks us from the screen.

"What is she?" I ask her.

"Hope. Hope in this endless, bitter war." Kovarian tells us.

"What war? Against who?" Dad asks her.

"Against you, Doctor and your family." Kovarian answers.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

The Monks are on the move. A white light cone appears around the TARDIS. "What's that?" Amy asks.

"A force field." Vastra answers.

"And those are the doors locking." Lorna says.

"Apparently we're not leaving." Vastra comments.

"Is that the Monks?" Rory asks.

"Oh, dear God. That's the attack prayer." Dorium informs them.

"Quick, come with me." Rory says.

"Commander Strax!" Vastra shouts.

"I'm trying to seal off this area of the lighting grid." Strax replies.

"This is where we'll make our stand. Clear lines of sight on all approaches." Vastra says and Rory hides Amy and Melody behind some boxes.

"Rory, no offence to the others, but you let them all die first, okay?" Amy asks him.

"You're so Scottish." Rory comments.

"Centurian, you're needed!" Vastra shouts.

"There should be some plasma pistols somewhere. They left everything." Lorna says.

"Then find them, boy!" Strax orders.

"She's definitely a girl." Vastra comments.

"Oh, stop it!" Jenny snaps at her.

"We don't have to fight them. I'm friends to the Monks. They know me." Dorium says.

"Yeah, and they know you just sold them out to the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel." Rory tells him.

"Oh, they'll understand it's only me. Only silly old me. You understand, don't you?" Dorium asks.

"Mister Maldovar, get back here!" Vastra orders him.

"Arm yourself, fool!" Strax orders him.

"Dorium!" Rory shouts and Dorium walks into the darkness, arms outstretched. There is a swish of metal, and something falls to the floor.

"Mister Maldovar?" Vastra asks.

"Dorium?" Rory asks and two Monks escort the headless Dorium back into view.

"The child. At all costs, protect the child!" Vastra orders everyone.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Reaper's POV:**

"A child is not a weapon!" Dad shouts.

"Oh, give us time. She can be. She will be." Kovarian argues.

"Except you've already lost her, and I swear I will never let you anywhere near her again." I tell her.

"Oh, Reaper. Fooling you once was a joy, but fooling you twice the same way? It's a privilege." Kovarian teases me.

"Amy. Amy." I shout running with my parents behind me.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

The fight is on as the Doctor, Frost and Reaper run. Madame Kovarian appears through a hatch behind Amy. "Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good family goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good family goes to war." River says.

"Amy!" the Doctor shouts.

"Demons run but count the cost. The battle's won, but the child is lost." River says.

"Amy!" Reaper shouts.

"Wakey, wakey." Kovarian says.

"Amy!" Frost shouts and Melody suddenly goes splat in Amy's arms.

"Rory? Rory! Rory!" Amy shouts and The Doctor, Reaper and Frost are behind a locked door.

"Amy, she's not real! Melody, she's a Flesh avatar. Amy!" Frost shouts and they run in. Everything is quiet.

"Amy! Amy." Reaper says.

"Yeah, we know." Rory mutters and the Monks are dead, and Strax is wounded.

"It's strange. I have often dreamed of dying in combat. I'm not enjoying it as much as I'd hoped." Strax says.

"Come on, Strax. Don't give up." Rory says.

"It's all right. I've had a good life. I'm nearly twelve." Strax says.

"Listen to me. You'll be back on your feet in no time. You're a warrior." Rory tells him.

"Rory, I'm a nurse." Strax argues and The Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel goes to where Jenny is comforting Amy.

"So they took her anyway. All this was for nothing." Amy cries.

"I am so sorry." Reaper apologises.

"Amy, it's not his fault." Jenny says.

"I know. I know." Amy cries.

"Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel, there's someone who wants to speak to you. Her name is Lorna. She came to warn us." Vastra tells them. Lorna is also dying.

"Hey. Hello." Frost says.

"Frost, Doctor, Reaper and Angel." Lorna mutters.

"You helped my friends. Thank you." Angel says smiling softly.

"I met you once, in the Gamma Forests. You don't remember me." Lorna says.

"Hey, of course I remember. I remember everyone. Hey, we ran, you and me. Didn't we run, Lorna?" Reaper asks her and she dies.

"Who was she?" the Doctor asks.

"I don't know, but she was very brave." Vastra says.

"They're always brave. They're always brave." The Doctor mutters.

"So, what now? They'd almost certainly have taken her to Earth. Raise her in the correct environment." Vastra says.

"Yes, they did. And it's already too late." Frost says.

"You're giving up? You never do that." Vastra says.

"Yeah, and don't you sometimes wish we did?" Reaper asks her and there is a flash of lightning.

"Well then, soldier. How goes the day?" River asks.

"Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today?" Reaper asks her.

"I couldn't have prevented this." River argues.

"You could have tried!" Reaper shouts at her.

"And so, my love, could you. I know you're not all right. But hold tight, Amy, because you're going to be." River says.

"You think we wanted this? We didn't do this. This, this wasn't us!" Reaper shouts.

"This was exactly you four. All this. All of it. You four make them so afraid. When you Doctor began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. Doctor. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means mighty warrior. How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, the child of your best friends, and they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you and your family down. And all this, my love, in fear of you four." River explains to them.

"Who are you?" Reaper asks her.

"Oh look, your cot. Haven't seen that in a very long while." River says looking at the Doctor.

"No, no, you tell me. Tell me who you are." Reaper demands.

"I am telling you. Can't you read?" River asks and the Old High Gallifreyan on the cot.

"Hello." Reaper says looking dumbfounded.

"Hello." River says back.

"But, but that means." Reaper tries saying.

"I'm afraid it does." River says.

"Ooo. But you and I, we, we, we, er…" Reaper stutters.

"Yes." River answers and Reaper is getting all excited with anticipation.

"How do I look?" Reaper asks her.

"Amazing." River answers.

"I'd better be." Reaper jokes.

"Yes, you'd better be." Reaper flirts.

"Vastra and Jenny, till the next time. Rory and Amy, I know where to find your daughter, and on my life, she will be safe. River, get them all home." Reaper tells them.

"Let's get going." Frost smiles.

"Doctor! Frost! Reaper! Angel!" Rory shouts after them.

"No! Where are you going?" Amy asks them and The Doctor takes down the forcefield around the TARDIS and the Time Lords go inside. "No!" she shouts and the TARDIS dematerialises. "Where are they going and what did you tell him?" she asks River.

"Amy, you have stay calm." River tells her and Amy picks up a gun.

"Tell me what you told Reaper." Amy demands.

"Amy, no. Stop it!" Rory tells her.

"It's okay, Rory. She's fine. She's good. It's the TARDIS translation matrix. It takes a while to kick in with the written word. You have to concentrate." River tells him.

"I still can't read it." Amy says.

"It's because it's Gallifreyan and doesn't translate. But this will." River says and hands over the prayer leaf. "It's your daughter's name in the language of the Forest." She tells them.

"I know my daughter's name." Amy snaps.

"Except they don't have a word for Pond, because the only water in the forest is the River. They will find your daughter, and he will care for her whatever it takes. And I know that. It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter." River tells them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _Heart, Comment, Follow_**


	8. Let's Kill Hitler

**LET'S KILL HITLER**

 ***EDITED* **

**Reaper's POV:**

Mum lands the TARDIS and I walk out, holding a copy of the Leadworth Chronicle with the headline Leadworth's Crop Circle. "Seriously?" I ask them and they have made the word Doctor in the field.

"Well, you never answer your phone," Rory argues.

"Okay, you've had all summer. Have you found her? Have you found Melody?" Amy asks.

"Permission?" I ask Rory.

"Granted," Rory says and I give the newspaper to Rory and hug Amy.

"You know who she grows up to be, so you know I will find her," I tell her.

"But you haven't yet," Amy argues.

"Hang on. What's this bit?" Rory asks looking at the newspaper and there is a line through the middle of their crop design in the photograph.

"That wasn't us," Amy says and another car is driving towards them through the corn. Mum and Dad come out with Angel who was now 22 years old and they shout like us as Amy and Rory dive for safety as a Chevrolet Corvette skids to a halt by the TARDIS. A young woman gets out.

"You said he was funny. You never said he was hot." The woman says looking at me.

"Mels!" Rory shouts.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asks her.

"Following you. What do you think?" Mels asks.

"Er, where did you get the car?" Rory asks her and police sirens in the distance.

"It's mine. Ish." Mels says.

"Oh, Mels, not again." Amy groans.

"You can't keep doing this. You're going to end up in prison." Rory scolds her.

"Sorry. Hello. Reaper not following this. Reaper very lost. You never said I was hot?" I ask Amy.

"Is that the phone box? The bigger on the inside phone box? Oh, time travel. That's just brilliant. Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. I'm their best mate." Mels tells us.

"Then why don't I know you? I danced with everyone at the wedding." I tell her.

"The women were all brilliant. The men were a bit shy." Dad adds and Angel giggles.

"I don't do weddings," Mels says and the sirens get closer. "And that's me out of time." She says and pulls a gun on me and my family.

"Mels!" Amy shouts.

"For God's sake!" Rory shouts.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks her.

"I need out of here, now," Mels says and a helicopter is coming, too.

"Anywhere in particular?" I ask her.

"Well, let's see. You've got a time machine, I've got a gun. What the hell. Let's kill Hitler." Mels says smiling.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The TARDIS is out of control. "You've shot it! You shot my TARDIS! You shot the console!" Dad shouts in rage. Oh no. it's like when I and Angel snuck out to see Einstein to win a bet. Mum was laughing while Dad was shouting for an hour at us.

"It's your fault!" Mels shouts back at him.

"Argh! How's it my fault?" Dad asks her.

"You said guns didn't work in this place. You said we're in a state of temporal grace." Mels argues.

"That was a clever lie, you idiot! Anyone could tell that was a clever lie." Dad shouts.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The TARDIS crashes down. "Out, out, out! Everybody out. Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!" Dad shouts.

"Where are we?" Amy asks.

"A room," Mum says.

"What room?" Rory asks.

"I don't know what room. I haven't memorized every room in the universe yet. I had yesterday off. Mels, don't go in there." Dad tells her and he takes Mels' gun away.

"Oi." Mels protests.

"Bad smoke. Don't breathe the bad, bad, smoke. Bad, deadly smoke because somebody shot my TARDIS!" Dad shouts and Rory has gone to some guy on the floor.

"Doctor. This guy, I think he's hurt." Rory says. "No, hang on. No, he's fine." He says and I take the gun from Dad and put the gun in a fruit bowl. It's owner gets up from behind his desk.

"Ooo, hello. Sorry, is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my vehicle. Faults on both sides, let's say no more about…" I begin saying then I see who I was talking to "It." I finish.

"Who?" Rory asks.

"Is that? No, it can't be, Doctor?" Amy asks.

"Thank you, whoever you are. I think you have just saved my life." Hitler thanks us. So not my day.

"Believe me, it was an accident," I tell him.

"What is this thing?" Hitler asks.

"What did he mean, we saved his life? We could not have just saved Hitler." Amy asks me.

"You see? You see? Time travel, it never goes to plan." Dad exclaims still angry. Mum was just holding his arm trying to calm him down.

"This box. What is it?" Hitler asks.

"It's a police telephone box from London, England. That's right, Adolf. The British are coming." Mum tells him and the guy from before stands up.

"No, stop him!" Hitler shouts and I duck as Hitler shoots at him. Rory punches Hitler and grabs his gun.

"Sit still, shut up," Rory orders him as Amy goes to over to the guy.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks him.

"Yes, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I think he missed." The guy answers her.

"He was going to kill me," Hitler exclaims.

"Shut up, Hitler!" Rory shouts.

"Rory, take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there. Now do it." Dad tells him.

"Right. Putting Hitler in the cupboard. Cupboard, Hitler. Hitler, cupboard. Come on." Rory says.

"But I am the Fuhrer!" Hitler shouts.

"Right, in you go!" Rory shouts.

"Who are you?" Hitler asks him and Rory shuts Hitler in a large cupboard lined with shelves.

"Are you okay?" Mum asks the guy.

"Oh, I…" the guy tries saying and faints.

"I think he just fainted," Rory says.

"Yes, that was a faint. A perfect faint." Mum says.

"Mels?" Amy asks her friend.

"Hitler…" Mels says.

"What about him?" I ask her.

"Lousy shot." Mels finishes collapses, clutching her side.

"Mels! Mels!" Amy shouts.

"Rory!" I shout.

"No, no, no, no! I've got to stop the bleeding." Rory says.

"How bad is it? Rory, what can we do?" Amy asks him.

"Just keep her conscious. Stay with us, Mels." Rory tells her.

"Hey, look at me. Just hold on." I tell her.

"I used to dream about you. All those stories Amy used to tell me." Mels says looking at me.

"What stories? Tell me what stories. Vampires in Venice. That's a belter." I ask her.

"When I was little, I was going to marry you," Mels tells me.

"Good idea, let's get married. You stay alive and I'll marry you, deal? Deal?" I ask her.

"Shouldn't you ask my parents' permission?" Mels asks me.

"As soon as you're well, I'll get on the phone," I tell her.

"Might as well do it now, since they're both right here. Penny in the air. Penny drops." Mels says and I realize that Mels was short for Melody rather than Melissa, she begins to regenerate.

"What the hell's going on?" Rory asks us.

"Back! Back! Back! Get back!" Dad shouts catching on.

"Last time I did this, I ended up a toddler in the middle of New York." Mels comments.

"Okay, Doctor, explain what is happening, please," Amy asks.

"Mels. Short for…" I try to explain.

"Melody." Mels finishes or rather Melody.

"Yeah. I named my daughter after her." Amy says.

"You named your daughter after your daughter," I tell her.

"It took me years to find you two. I'm so glad I did. And you see? It all worked out in the end, didn't it? You got to raise me after all." Mels tells them.

"You're Melody?" Amy asks.

"But if she's Melody, that means that she's also…" Rory starts.

"Shut up, Dad. I'm focusing on a dress size." Mels says and transforms into River. God as if my life wasn't crazy enough.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Whoa! Right, let's see, then. Ooo, it's all going on down there, isn't it? The hair! Oh, the hair. It just doesn't stop, does it? Look at that. Everything changes. Oh, but I love it. I love it! I'm all sort of mature." River raves over herself and she strikes a Mrs. Robinson pose. "Hello, Benjamin." She says randomly.

"Who's Benjamin?" I ask her.

"The teeth. The teeth, the teeth! Oh, look at them." River says and pins me against Hitler's desk. "Watch out that collar. Excuse me, you lot. I need to weigh myself." She says and runs off into a side room.

"That's Melody," Amy says.

"That's River Song." Rory corrects her.

"Who's River Song?" River asks.

"Spoilers," I tell her which got a glare from my parents. Whoops, I started it.

"Spoilers? What's spoilers? Hang on, just something I have to check." River says.

"Is anybody else finding today just a bit difficult? I'm getting a sort of banging in my head." Rory says.

"Yeah, I think that's Hitler in the cupboard," Amy says.

"That's not helping," Rory tells her.

"This isn't the River Song we know yet. This is her right at the start. Doesn't even know her own name." Mum tells us.

"Oh, that's magnificent!" River exclaims. "I'm going to wear lots of jumpers." She announces. "Well, now, enough of all that. Down to business." She says and has somehow got Hitler's gun.

"Oh, hello. I thought we were getting married." I joke.

"I told you I'm not a wedding person." River jokes back.

"Doctor, what's she doing?" Rory asks him.

"What she's programmed to," Dad tells him.

"Where'd she get the gun?" Rory asks.

"Hello, Benjamin," I repeat what she had said earlier. When she had said it she had picked it up from the chair.

"You noticed." River smirks and tries to fire it, but the chambers are empty.

"Of course I noticed," I tell her and taken the bullets out while she was regenerating. "As soon as I knew you were coming, I tidied up a bit," I tell her.

"I know you did." River says. She had spotted the gun in the fruit bowl.

"I know you know," I tell her and turn the bowl and she points a banana at us instead.

"Goodness, is killing you going to take all day?" River asks.

"Why? Are you busy?" I ask her.

"Oh, I'm not complaining." River flirts and grabs a letter opener and me sonicks it away.

"If you were in a hurry, you could've killed me in the cornfield." I point out.

"We'd only just met. I'm a psychopath. I'm not rude." River says and she grabs the guys' automatic, but I have the clip.

"You are not a psychopath. Why would she be a psychopath?" Amy asks.

"Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention. I was trained and conditioned for one purpose. I was born to kill the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel." River tells her.

"Demons Run, remember? This is what they were building. Our bespoke psychopath." Mum tells her.

"I'm all yours, sweetie." River says and she kisses me lightly, she kisses both my parents and my sister on the cheek.

"Only River Song gets to call me that," I tell her.

"And who's River Song?" River asks me.

"An old friend of mine," I tell her.

"Stupid name. Oh, look at that. Berlin on the eve of war. A whole world about to tear itself apart. Now that's my kind of town. Mum, Dad, don't follow me. And, yes, that is a warning." River says."

"No warning for us then?" I ask her.

"No need, my love. The deed is done and so are all of you." River says and I start staggering and I notice so are Angel and my parents.

"Doctor, Frost, Reaper, Angel what's wrong?" Amy asks us.

"What have you done? River!" Dad asks her.

"Oh, River, River, River. More than a friend, I think." River comments.

"What have you done?" Mum asks her.

"It was never going to be a gun for you all. The women and men of peace who understands every kind of warfare, except, perhaps, the cruelest." River says.

"I'm all yours, sweetie." River had said. "Kiss, kiss." River taunts us and jumps out of the broken window.

"What's wrong with you guys? What's she done to you?" Rory asks us.

"Poisoned us. But I'm fine. Well, no, I'm dying, but I've got a plan." Dad says.

"What plan?" Amy asks him.

"Not dying. See? Fine." Dad says.

"Okay, what do we do? How do we help you?" Rory asks.

"Take this. The TARDIS can home in on it. Now, go. Get after her." Mum tells them as she gives Amy her sonic. Rory looks out of the first-floor window onto the street.

"You said the smoke was deadly." Amy comments.

"No, no, the smoke's fine. The poison will kill us first. Now, get after River!" I shout at them.

"I don't understand, okay? One minute she's going to marry you and then she's going to kill you." Amy says.

"Ah, well, she's been brainwashed. It all makes sense to her. Plus, she is a woman. Oh, shut up. I'm dying." I snap as my parents are helping Angel.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Extractor fans on! Oh, that works." Dad comments. Dad was on his knees as Mum and Angel hugging one another by the railing as I lay on my back. "We're shutting down. we need an interface. Voice interface. Come on, emergency." Dad says.

"Voice interface enabled." Holo Dad reports.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Give me someone I like." Dad says and I hear Angel slap Dad on the arm. Guessing it was Rose Tyler.

"Oh, thanks. Give me guilt." Dad comments and I move my head to see Martha Jones. "Also guilt." And then it was Donna Noble. "More guilt. Argh. Come on, there must be someone left in the universe I haven't screwed up yet." Dad says.

"Voice interface enabled." Holo Amelia reports.

"Oh. Oh, Amelia Pond, before I got it all wrong. My sweet little Amelia." Dad says.

"I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface." Holo Amelia corrects him.

"Hey, let's run away and have adventures. Come along, Pond." Dad starts hallucinating.

"I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface." Holo Amelia repeats.

"You are so Scottish. How am I doing?" Dad asks her.

"All your systems has been contaminated by the poison of the Judas tree. You will all be dead in thirty-two minutes." She reports.

"Okay. So, basically better regenerate, that's what you're saying." I add.

"Regeneration disabled for The Doctor. You will be dead in thirty-two minutes." She reports.

"Unless I'm cured, yeah?" Dad asks and I knew that the rest of us could but Dad couldn't.

"There is no cure. You will be dead in thirty-two minutes." Holo Amelia reports.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Dad asks her.

"Because you will be dead in thirty-two minutes." Holo Amelia reports.

"You see? There you go again. Basically skipping thirty-one whole minutes when I'm absolutely fine. Scottish, that's all I'm saying." Dad rambles.

"You will be fine for thirty-one minutes. You will be dead in thirty-two minutes." She repeats again.

"Scotland's never conquered anywhere, you know. Not even a Shetland. River needs us. My family needs me. Her and Angel have only just beginning. I can't die now." Dad sounds like he's about to cry.

"You will not die now. You will die in thirty-two minutes." Holo Amelia reports.

"I'm going out in the first round. Ringing any bells? Argh! Okay, need something for the pain now. Come on, Amelia. It's me. Please." Dad starts rambling.

"I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface." Holo Amelia repeats again.

"Amelia, listen to me. I can be brave for you, but you have got to tell me how." Dad asks her.

"I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface." Holo Amelia repeats.

"Amelia. Amelia, please." Dad groans.

"Fish fingers and custard." Holo Amelia says.

"What did you say? Fish fingers and custard? Oh, Amelia Pond. Fish fingers and custard. Fish fingers and custard!" Dad shouts then groans again.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We walk out of the TARDIS to find River and Amy but it seems like a robot Amy beaming a light at River. "Sorry, did you say she killed the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel? The Doctor? Doctor who? Frost? Reaper? Angel?" Dad asks and Dad leans against the TARDIS wearing evening clothes, top hat and carrying a cane while Mum and Angel wearing fancy dresses leaning out of the TARDIS as I leaned on the door of the TARDIS wearing a smart top and jacket with jeans and sneakers.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"You're dying and you stopped to change?" River asks us.

"Oh, you should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you. Rule four hundred and eight. Amelia Pond, judgment death machine. Why am I not surprised? Sonic cane." Dad rambles.

"Are you serious?" River asks.

"Deadly." I joke gaining a few glares my way.

"Never knowingly. Never knowingly be serious." Dad says.

"Rule twenty-seven. You might want to write these down. Oh, it's a robot." Dad says. "With four hundred and twenty-three life signs inside. A robot worked by tiny people. Love it. But how do you all get in there, though? Bigger on the inside? No, basic miniaturization sustained by a compression field. Ooo. Watch what you eat, it'll get you every time. Amy, if you and Rory are okay, signal me." Dad says a lot and the cane lights up. "Thanking you." Dad smiles. "Argh! I'm so sorry. Leg went to sleep. Just had a quick left leg power nap. I forgot I had one scheduled. Actually, better sit down. I think I heard the right one yawning." Dad tries joking and River tries to run. The Teselecta grabs her with its beam.

"Don't you touch her! Do not harm her in any way!" I shout at it and River is trapped in an energy field.

"Why would you care? She's the women who kills you." Teselecta Amy asks.

"I'm not dead," I answer.

"You're dying." Teselecta Amy says.

"Well, at least I'm not a time traveling shape-shifting robot operated by miniaturized cross people, which, I have got to admit, I didn't see coming. What do you want with her?" I ask it.

"She's Melody Pond. According to records, the woman who kills the Time Lord Family." Teselecta Amy answers.

"And we are the Time Lord Family. So what's it to you?" Mum asks it.

"Throughout history, many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has responsibilities." Teselecta Amy answers.

"What? You got yourselves time travel, so you decided to punish dead people?" Angel asks it.

"We don't kill them. We extract them near the end of their established timelines." Teselecta Amy corrects her.

"And then what?" Angel asks.

"Give them hell." Teselecta Amy says.

"I'd ask you who you think you are but I think the answer is pretty obvious. So, who do you think we are, huh? The woman who killed the Time Lord Family. It sounds like you've got our biography's in there. I'd love a peek." Dad says.

"Our records office is sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous." Teselecta Amy says.

"Yeah, well, I'll be dead in three minutes," Dad says. "There isn't much foreknowledge left." He dismisses it so easily.

"Sorry, can't do that." Teselecta Amy apologizes. "Records available." It suddenly says.

"Question. We're dying. Who wants us dead?" Dad asks.

"The Silence." Teselecta Amy answers.

"What is the Silence? Why is it called that? What does it mean?" Mum asks.

"The Silence is not a species. It is a religious order or movement. Their core belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked." Teselecta Amy reports.

"What question?" I ask.

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight." Teselecta Amy explains.

"Yes, but what is the question?" Angel asks.

"Unknown." Teselecta Amy answers.

"Oh. Well, fat lot of use that is, you big ginger. Call yourself a Records argh! Argh! Kidneys are always the first to quit. I've had better, you know." Dad says. The white forcefield turns to red painful energy around River. "Amy. Rory. Amy, can you hear me?" Dad asks.

"What do we do?" Teselecta Amy asks. "This is me. This is me actually talking." She says. "What do we do?" Amy asks.

"Just stop them. She's your daughter. Just stop them." I tell her.

"How? How? How?" Amy asks.

"Just do it!" I shout. River is released from the hell-energy. "Please. Now we have to save your parents. Don't run. Now, I know you're scared, but never run when you're scared. Rule seven. Please." I tell her.

"Doctor, can you help us? Doctor? Doctor, help us!" Amy shouts. "Doctor, help us! Doctor, please!" she cries out. I try getting up but struggle to my feet and try to make my way to the TARDIS. But I can't make it. I had to get to them Dad couldn't get there nor could Mum or Angel. "Doctor! Help!" she shouts.

"Look at you. You still care." River comments.

"Reaper, help! Reaper, help us! Please help us." Amy shouts.

"It's impressive, I'll give you that." River comments again.

"River, please," I tell her.

"Again? Who is this River? She's got to be a woman. Am I right?" River asks.

"Help me. Save Amy and Rory. Help me." I ask her weakly.

"Tell me about her. Go on." River says.

"Just help me," I ask her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"You can't die now. I know you don't die now." Amy says.

"Oh, Pond, you've got a schedule for everything." Dad jokes.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Amy says.

"Doctor, what do we do? Come on. How do we help you?" Rory asks looking at Mum and Angel they had a golden light around them and I pull my hand up to see the same.

"No. Sorry, Rory, you can't. Nobody can." Dad tells them.

"Ponds, listen to me. I need to talk to your daughter." I ask them. Rory and Amy move away from Dad and let River approach. "Find her. Find River Song and tell her something from me." I tell her.

"Tell her what?" River asks me and I whisper in her ear. "Well, I'm sure she knows." She smiles and I look to see my Dad dead. I let a tear slip and I begin regeneration along with Mum and Angel. "Who's River Song?" she asks.

"Are you still working? Because I'm still a relative. Access files on River Song." Amy demands.

"Records available." Teselecta Amy reports.

"Show me her. Show me River Song." Amy demands and the Teselecta transforms. "What did he say? Reaper gave you a message for River Song. What was it?" she asks and River starts to glow. "What's happening? River, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Just tell me. The Doctor, is he worth it?" River asks.

"Yes! Yes, he is!" Amy answers and River pours her golden regeneration energy into Dad, and he revives.

"River. No. What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Hello, sweetie." She says to me and puts her hands over Dad's checks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

River wakes up in a bed. "Hey." Amy greets.

"Hey. Where am I?" River asks.

"You're safe now. Apparently, you used all your remaining regenerations in one go. You shouldn't have done that." Amy tells her.

"Mother, I had to try." River tells her.

"I know," Amy says.

"He said no-one could save him, but he must have known I could." River says.

"Rule one. The Doctor lies." Dad says.

"She just needs to rest. She'll be absolutely fine." The Nurse informs us.

"No, she won't. She will be amazing." I tell her and I leave a brand new Tardis-style diary on the bedside cabinet.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"So that's it, we leave her there?" Amy asks.

"Sisters of the Infinite Schism. Greatest hospital in the universe." I tell her.

"Yeah, but she's our daughter. Reaper, she's River and she's our daughter." Amy says.

"Amy, I know. But we have to let her make her own way now. We have too much foreknowledge. Dangerous thing, foreknowledge." Dad says even though he has the Teselecta biography on the scanner.

"What's that?" Amy asks.

"Nothing." Dad lies and turns it off. "Just some data I downloaded from the Teselecta. Very boring." Dad lies.

"Doctor, River was brainwashed to kill you, right?" Rory asks.

"Well, she did kill me, and then she used her remaining lives to bring me back," Dad says.

"As first dates go, I'd say that was mixed signals." I joke.

"But that stuff that they put in her head, is that gone now? The River that we know in the future, she is in prison for murder." Rory says.

"Whose murder? Will we see her again?" Amy asks.

"Oh, she'll come looking for us," I tell them.

"Yeah, but how? How do people even look for you?" Amy asks.

"Oh, Pond. Haven't you figured that one out yet?" I ask her. "Well see you around," I say not looking back.

"Where are you going Reaper?" Mum asks me.

"Uni," I answer.

"Good luck big brother." Angel smiles kissing my check.

"Don't do anything silly," Dad tells me.

"Don't be your father." Mum laughs as Dad tries to protest.

"Look after yourself," Amy says hugging me.

"Yeah see you again soon right?" Rory says and I hug my little sister and parents and walk out of the TARDIS for some time.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

I was at the Luna University, in the year 5123. I was in the library getting some books for my next class and saw one of my professors interviewing a student but I couldn't see who it was. "So then, tell me. Why do you want to study archaeology?" Professor Candy asks the student.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Professor, I'm looking for a good man." A woman answers. I knew that voice. River. She gets up from her seat and I trip her over as she walks pass.

"Sorry, sweetie." I laugh helping her up.

"Well if it isn't Reaper." River laughs.

"So want me to walk you to class?" I ask her.

"Sure." River answers and I take her hand and walk her to our next class.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _Heart, Comment, Follow_**


	9. Night Terrors

**NIGHT TERRORS**

 ***EDITED***

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

Night time at a large block of flats. The residents are making their way home for the night. An old woman struggles to get her shopping trolley up the steps to the lift. A little boy in his pyjamas can hear the noise it makes as it travels in its shaft next to his bedroom wall. "Bed." Claire tells her son.

"But Mum" George whines.

"George, I won't tell you again. Get into bed. I'm going to be late for work. It's just the lift, love. How many more times?" Claire asks him.

"Don't like it," George tells her his Mum Claire is a nurse.

"Well, what do we do with the things we don't like? We…" Claire asks him.

"Put them in the cupboard." George and her finish together.

"The thing. You have to do the thing, Mum." George tells her and she switches his bedroom light on and off four times. "Five times. It has to be five times." He says closing his eyes and prays. "Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters." He prays over and over again.

"All right now? Come on, George. There's nothing to be scared of. Night, night then, love." Claire says before leaving his bedroom.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"How is he?" Alex asks Claire.

"He's in bed at least." Claire replies and George uses a torch to light up his room and create scary shadows.

"I'm worried about him. Why's he terrified all the time?" Alex asks.

"He needs help," Claire tells him.

"He's got us," Alex argues.

"He needs a doctor," Claire argues back.

"Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters." George prays.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Frost's POV:**

The Doctor gets a message on his psychic paper. "Please save me from the monsters. Haven't done this in a while." He says and I take the psychic paper and put in the coordinates.

"Haven't done what? What are you doing?" Amy asks him.

"Making a house call." The Doctor tells her smiling widely.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The TARDIS materialises and I step out with the others, Angel was still having trouble with her new regeneration but that was natural. We had somehow landed by a big puddle. "No offence, Doctor.." Rory starts.

"Meaning the opposite." I joke.

"But we could get a bus somewhere like this." Rory finishes.

"The exact opposite." I laugh as the Doctor pouts.

"Well, I suppose it can't all be planets and history and stuff, Rory," Amy tells him.

"Yes, it can. Course it can. Planets and history and stuff. That's what we do. But not today. No. Today, we're answering a cry for help from the scariest place in the universe. A child's bedroom." The Doctor tells them.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Please save me from the monsters? Who sent that?" Rory asks.

"That's what we're here to find out." The Doctor says.

"Sounds like something a kid would say." Amy comments.

"Exactly. A scared kid. A very scared kid. So scared that somehow its cry for help got through to us in the TARDIS." I tell them.

"Yeah, but you've traced it here," Amy says.

"Exactly. Ah. Going up." The Doctor says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

It seems we were going to have to knock on doors but I wasn't moving as I go out my sonic. Angel was with me as I had to make sure she was okay. I knew something wasn't right no human child could have done it.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We met up at the lift. "Hey. Any luck?" Amy asks us.

"Three old ladies, a traffic warden from Croatia and a man with ten cats." The Doctor lists off.

"What are we actually looking for?" Rory asks.

"Ten cats. Scared kid, remember?" the Doctor tells him.

"I found scary kids. Does that count?" Amy asks.

"Er, try the next floor down. Catch you later." I tell them as my sonic flashed. It wasn't human. Knew it.

"Okay." Amy says. I take the Doctor's hand and pull him off.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor knocks and flashes his psychic paper as soon as the man opens the door. "Oh. Right. That was quick." The man says.

"Was it?" I ask him checking the paper.

"Claire said she'd phone someone. Social Services." The man says.

"Yes. Yes." The Doctor says.

"It's not easy, you know, admitting your kid's got a problem." The man says.

"You've got a problem. I've got a problem. I bet they're connected, I'm the Doctor. Call me Doctor and this is my wife Frost and our daughter Angel. What can we call you?" the Doctor introduces us.

"Alex." He says.

"Hello, Alex." I smile and we step inside.

"So, tell me about George." Angel asks him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor is looking through the family albums. "Ever since he was born he's been a funny kid." Alex comments.

"Funny's good. We like funny, don't we?" the Doctor says looking at me.

"He never cries. Bottles it all up, I suppose. Tell him off, he just looks at you." Alex says.

"How old is he?" Angel asks him.

"He was eight in January. I mean, he should be growing out of stuff like this, shouldn't he?" Alex asks.

"Maybe. It's got worse, though lately?" the Doctor asks him.

"Yeah. We talked about getting help. You know, maybe sending him somewhere. He started getting these nervous tics. You know, funny little cough, blinking all the time. But now it's got completely out of hand. I mean, he's scared to death of everything." Alex explains.

"Pantaphobia." The Doctor suddenly says.

"What?" Alex asks him.

"That's what it's called. Pantaphobia. Not a fear of pants though, if that's what you're thinking. It's a fear of everything. Including pants, I suppose, in that case. Sorry. Go on." I explain to him.

"He hates clowns." Alex states.

"Understandable," Angel comments she hates them too.

"Old toys. He thinks the old lady across the way is a witch. He hates having a bath in case there's something under the water. The lift sounds like someone breathing. Look, I don't know. I'm not an expert. Maybe you can get through to him." Alex says looking at us.

"We'll do our best." I tell him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We heard a noise from George's room Alex went to investigate and we went with him. "George? You okay? What's the matter? Oh. Never mind. Were you having a nightmare, son?" Alex asks him.

"Wasn't a nightmare. I wasn't asleep. Who are you?" George asks us.

"I'm the Doctor. This is my wife Frost and our daughter Angel." The Doctor introduces us.

"A doctor? Have you come to take me away?" George asks.

"No, George. We just want to talk to you." I tell him.

"What about?" he asks.

"About the monsters," Angel tells him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor is whizzing through not solving a Rubik's cube. "Maybe it was things on the telly, you know?" Alex guesses.

"Right." The Doctor dismisses.

"Scary stuff, getting under his skin, frightening him." Alex continues.

"Mmm-hmm." The Doctor hums.

"We stopped letting him watch," Alex says.

"Oh, you don't want to do that." The Doctor tells him.

"Then Claire thought it might have been something he was reading," Alex says.

"Great. Reading's great. You like stories, George? Yeah? Me, too. When I was your age, about, ooo, a thousand years ago, I loved a good bedtime story. The Three Little Sontarans. The Emperor Dalek's New Clothes. Snow White And The Seven Keys To Doomsday, eh? All the classics I read them to Angel." The Doctor rambles throwing the Rubik's cube away. "Rubbish. Must be broken. I hate those things. Better tidy it away, though, eh? How about in here? No. Not in the cupboard. Why not in there, George?" he asks.

"It's a thing. A thing we got him doing ages back. Anything that frightens him, we put it in the cupboard. Creepy toys, scary pictures, that sort of thing." Alex says.

"And is that where the monsters go? Yeah. There's nothing to be scared of, George. It's just a cupboard." I tell him and I'm about to unlock it when there is a hammering at the front door that makes everyone jump.

"Front door." Alex states. They can just about be seen from the door.

"How's Claire?" the man asks Alex.

"Good, thanks. At work. Look, er, this really isn't a good time. Maybe later I…" Alex tries saying.

"And the kiddie?" the man asks.

"Good. Yeah." Alex answers.

"You know how I hate to mention it, but it's that time again." The man tells him.

"Yes." Alex agrees.

"And you know I like my money prompt." I guess the Landlord tells Alex.

"The thing is, I still haven't found anywhere since the shop shut, and Claire's wage only goes so far. I thought we could, you know, come to some sort of arrangement." Alex tells him and The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver.

"Is that a torch?" George asks.

"Screwdriver," Angel tells him.

"No can do, son. If I went around…" The Landlord says.

"A sonic one. And other stuff." The Doctor adds.

"Please may I see the other stuff?" George asks.

"You may." I tell him and the Doctor makes some of the battery toys move. "Ah, pretty cool, eh?" I ask him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"That's better. No tears from George, that's what I've heard. Go on, give us a smile, there's a brave little soldier. Bit rusty at this. Anyway, let's open this cupboard, eh? There's nothing to be…" the Doctor says scanning. "Off the scale. Off the scale. Off the scale. How?" he mutters.

"All I want is my three hundred and fifty pound. Simple as that. Night, night. Come on, son. Come on." The Landlord says before leaving. Alex re-joins us in George's bedroom.

"Right. Sorry about that. So, have we got this thing open yet?" Alex asks.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. You don't want to do that." The Doctor says.

"Why?" Alex asks.

"Because George's monsters are real." He answers. What?

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We were in the kitchen as The Doctor is going through the cupboards. "You're supposed to be a professional. I'll never get him to sleep now. It's so irresponsible." Alex says raising his voice.

"No, Alex. Responsible. Very. Cupboard bad. Cupboard not bare. Stay away from the cupboard. And there's something else. Something I've missed. Something staring me in the face." The Doctor says.

"Look, I'd like you to leave, please. You're just making things worse. Will you stop making tea. I want you to leave." Alex tells us.

"No," the Doctor tells him.

"What? What do you mean no? Leave. Get out. Now, please. Look, maybe this was a bad idea. We should sort out George ourselves." Alex says.

"You can't." the Doctor tells him.

"No one's going to tell us how to run our lives. I don't care who you are or what wheels have been set in motion. We'll sort it." Alex argues.

"I'm not just a professional. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor tells him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asks him.

"It means I've come a long way to get here, Alex. A very long way. George sent a message. A distress call, if you like. Whatever's inside that cupboard is so terrible, so powerful, that it amplified the fears of an ordinary little boy across all the barriers of time and space." The Doctor says.

"Eh?" Alex says confused.

"Through crimson stars and silent stars and tumbling nebulas like oceans set on fire. Through empires of glass and civilizations of pure thought, and a whole, terrible, wonderful universe of impossibilities. You see these eyes? They're old eyes. And one thing I can tell you, Alex. Monsters are real." The Doctor explains to him.

"You're not from Social Services, are you?" Alex asks us.

"First things first. You got any Jammie Dodgers?" Angel asks randomly, such a daddy's girl with regeneration.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"What is it with these photos? Anyway. Good. Nice tea. Nothing like a cuppa, but, decision. Should we open the cupboard?" the Doctor asks Alex.

"What?" Alex asks.

"Should we?" I ask him.

"Well…" Alex tries saying.

"Got to open the cupboard, haven't we. Course we have. Come on, Alex. Alex, come on. How else will we ever find out what's going on here?" the Doctor asks.

"All right, but you said…" Alex tries saying again.

"Monsters. Yeah, well, that's what I do. Breakfast, dinner, and tea. Fight the monsters. So this, this is just an average day at the office for me." The Doctor interrupts him.

"Okay, yeah. You're right." Alex says.

"Or maybe we shouldn't open the cupboard," I argue.

"Eh?" Alex asks.

"We have no idea what might be in there. How powerful, how evil that thing might be." I reason.

"We don't?" Alex asks.

"Come on, Alex. Alex, come on. Are you crazy? We can't open the cupboard." The Doctor says.

"God, no, no, we mustn't," Alex says.

"Right. That settles it." The Doctor says.

"Yes. Settles what?" Alex asks.

"Going to open the cupboard." Angel says, I sigh it was always going to be this option. Daughter like Father.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

George peers out from behind his Dad as the Doctor approaches the cupboard. The lift starts up and makes them jump. The Doctor unlocks the cupboard and opens it, leaping backwards. There are clothes on hangers and toys at the bottom including a lovely Dolls' house. "I don't understand it. It has to be the cupboard. The readings from the sonic screwdriver, they were…" the Doctor starts saying before running and comes back with the photo album. "How old is George, Alex?" the Doctor asks him.

"What? How old?" Alex asks him.

"Yes. How old is George?" the Doctor asks him again.

"Well, I told you. Just turned eight." Alex answers him.

"So you remember when he was born, then?" the Doctor asks him. What was he getting at?

"Of course." Alex answers.

"Course you do. How could you not? I remember when my son and daughter were born. You and Claire. Christmas Eve, 2002, right?" the Doctor asks him another strange question.

"What? Er yeah." Alex answers confused.

"Couple of weeks before George was born. Tell me about the day he arrived. Must have been wonderful." The Doctor asks him.

"Well, it was the best day of my…" Alex pauses. "life."

"Sure?" I ask him.

"Yes," Alex answers slightly harsh.

"You don't sound sure," I tell him.

"What are you trying to say? Look, I don't like this. I've told you before, I want you to go." Alex tells us.

"What's the matter, Alex?" Angel asks him.

"I can't. Oh, don't. Oh, this is scary." Alex says to himself mostly.

"No, Alex, this is scary. Claire with baby George. New-born, yes?" I ask him taking the photo album.

"Yes." Alex answers.

"Less than a month after Christmas," I tell him.

"So?" Alex asks completely missing what I saw like it didn't matter or exist.

"So look. Look. Claire's not pregnant." I tell him.

"What?" Alex asks.

"Not pregnant," I repeat.

"Well, of course not. Claire can't have kids!" Alex shouts finally.

"Say that again," I ask him.

"We tried everything. She was desperate. As much IVF as we could afford, but. Claire can't have kids. How? How can I have forgotten that?" Alex asks us.

"Who are you, George?" the Doctor mutters.

"It's not possible. This isn't…" Alex freaks out.

"George?" I call out as the lift makes his toys shake. The bedside lamp glows brightly all of a sudden, then the cupboard door flies open. A white light floods out and grabs us.

"George! George, what's going on? Are you doing it?" the Doctor asks him.

"What's happening?" Alex asks.

"Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters." George prays.

"George, no!" I shout.

"Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters." George repeats it again.

"Help me, Doctor!" Alex shouts.

"Please save me from the monsters." George repeats.

"George, no!" we shout as we're dragged back into the cupboard.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Angel's POV:**

We appear to be in a room with a table with candelabra set for a meal. "George! George, don't do this. We want to help you, George." Dad shouts.

"We went, we went into the cupboard. We went into the cupboard. How can it be bigger in here?" Alex asks hysterically.

"More common than you'd think, actually. You're okay." Mum asks him.

"Where are we?" Alex asks us.

"Obvious, isn't it?" Dad asks him.

"No." Alex answers.

"Dolls' house. We're inside the dolls' house." I tell him.

"The dolls' house?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, in the cupboard, in your flat. The dolls' house." I tell him.

"No, no, just slow down, would you?" Alex asks us.

"Look. Wooden chicken. Cups, saucers, plates, knives, forks, fruit, chickens. Wood. So, we're either inside the dolls' house." I explain to him.

"Or this a refuge for dirty posh people who eat wooden food. Or termites. Giant termites trying to get on the property ladder. No. That's possible. Is that possible?" Dad asks trying to lighten the mood.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Look, will you stop? What is he? What is George? And how could I forget that Claire can't have kids? How?" Alex asks.

"Perception filter. Some kind of hugely powerful perception filter. Convinced you and Claire, everyone. Made you change your memories. Now, what could do that?" Dad asks and I looked Mum and she was deep in thought. She knew her species she would have the answer soon or later.

"Just a mirror." Alex says and we move on to reveal a Peg doll watching.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"So, Claire can't have kids and something responded to that. Responded to that need. What could do that?" Dad asks mostly to Mum.

"I thought you were the expert, fighting monsters all day long. You tell me." Alex argues.

"Oi! Listen, mush. Old eyes, remember? I've been around the block a few times. More than a few. They've knocked down the blocks I've been round and re-built them as bigger blocks. Super blocks. And I've been round them as well. I can't remember everything." Dad rambles and we hear the noise of the lift.

"Doctor…" Alex begins.

"It's like trying to remember the name of someone you met at a party when you were two." Dad comments.

"Doctor, the lift." Alex says.

"And I can't just plump for Brian like I normally do." Dad rambles on.

"Doctor, listen!" Alex shouts at him. Good idea only way he'll stop or Mum holds him hand.

"Shush. What's that?" Dad asks.

"It's the lift. It's the sound that the lift makes. George is scared stiff of it." Alex explains and the electric lights in the bulbs on the candelabra go out one by one.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The candelabra is lighting up and going out again. "Five times." Alex randomly says.

"What?" I ask him.

"The lights. It's happening five times. It's like one of George's habits. We have to switch the lights on and off five times." Alex explains.

"Now you're getting it." Dad tells him.

"What do you mean?" Alex asks.

"What do you tell George to do, Alex, with everything that scares him?" Mum asks him.

"Well, put it in the cupboard." Alex answers.

"Exactly. And George isn't just an ordinary little boy, we know that now, so anything scary he puts in here. Scary toys, like the dolls' house. Scary noises, like, like the lift. Even his little rituals have become part of it. A psychic repository for all his fears." Mum explains.

"But what is he?" Dad asks her and a weird doll enters.

"Oh, my God." Alex gasps. Dad tries to sonic it. "A gun? You've got a gun?" he asks. "It's not a gun. Wood! I've got to invent a setting for wood. It's embarrassing." Dad groans he finds a pair of giant pinking shears and prods the doll back to make our escape. "Come on." Dad says.

"Don't run away. We just want to play." The weird doll sings spookily.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Massive psychic field, perfect perception filter, and that need. That need of Claire's to, to. I'm an idiot." Mum says as Alex uses the shears to find of the weird doll. "George is a Tenza. Of course he is." Mum explains.

"He's a what?" Alex asks as Peg dolls approach from all directions.

"A cuckoo. A cuckoo in the nest. A Tenza. He's a Tenza. Millions of them hatch in space and then whoomph, off they drift, looking for a nest. The Tenza young can sense exactly what their foster parents want and then they assimilate perfectly." Mum explains.

"George is an alien?" Alex asks.

"Yep." Mum answers.

"But he's, he's our child." Alex argues and we back up the staircase.

"Of course he is. The child you always wanted. He sensed that instinctively and sought you out, but something scared him. Started this cycle of fear. It's all completely instinctive, subconscious. George isn't even aware that he's controlling it. So we have to make him aware. George!" Mum explains before shout his name. "George, you're the only one who can stop this but you have to believe. You have to believe. You have to know you're safe." Mum says to George. "We can't save you from the monsters. Only you can. George, listen to me. George, listen to me." Mum tells him.

"Rory!" Dad shouts.

"Doctor!" Uncle Rory shouts back.

"Where's Amy?" I ask him and Uncle Rory points at the doll behind him.

"Oh, no. George! George, you have to face your fears!" Mum shouts. "You have to face them now. You have to open the cupboard, or we'll all be trapped here forever in a living death. George!" Mum keeps on shouting. "George, listen to me. George! George, listen to me. George!" Mum shout. "Please! George, you have to end this. End this. End it. End it now!" she shouts one last time. The dolls suddenly stop dead as the cupboard doors open. George is standing at the bottom of the staircase. "George. George, you did it. You did it. Hey, it's okay. It's all okay now. Everything's going to be fine." Mum tells him but the dolls start moving again down the stairs. "No! No! No, no, no, no, no. George, you created this whole world. This whole thing. You can smash it. You can destroy it." Mum tells him but George shakes his head. "Something's holding him back. Something's holding him back. Something." Mum says looking at us.

" _Who are you?" George asked us._

" _I'm the Doctor. And this is my wife Frost and our daughter Angel." Dad had introduced us._

" _A doctor? Have you come to take me away? Away. Away. Away." George had asked us completely scared._

"That's what did it. That's what the trigger was. He thought you were rejecting him. He thought he wasn't wanted, that someone was going to come and take him away." I tell them.

"Well, we, we talked about it." Alex defends himself.

"Yeah, and he heard you, Alex. A Tenza's sole function is to fit in, to be wanted, and you were rejecting him." Mum explains to him.

"We just couldn't cope! We needed help!" Alex argues.

"Yes, but George didn't know that. He thought you were rejecting him. He still thinks it." Mum tells him.

"But how can we keep him? How can we? He's not…" Alex tries saying.

"Not what?" I ask him.

"He's not human." Alex finishes and the dolls surround George.

"No." Dad shouts.

"Dad!" George cries for help and that was what pushed Alex to push his way through the dolls and grabs George.

"Whatever you are, whatever you do, you're my son, and I will never, ever send you away. Oh, George. Oh, my little boy." Alex promises George.

"Dad." George whispers and the cupboard door flies open.

"My little boy." Alex whispers softly.

"Dad." George whispers back.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We were in the kitchen as Alex and George bonded once again. "Right, stay still. Still as a statue, or I'll come and get you." Alex plays making George laugh. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He smiles. "Hey, close eyes." George has just had his face washed and dried.

"Hello. You're Claire, I expect. Claire," Dad gives her air kisses. "how'd you feel about kippers?" Dad asks Claire

"Er who…" Claire was about to ask.

"They sent someone about George. It's all sorted." Alex lies.

"Yeah, we had a great time, didn't we?" I ask George.

"Yeah." George answers sleepily.

"See? He's fine." Mum tells her.

"What, just like that?" Claire asks.

"Yes. Trust me." Mum tells her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Doctor, Frost, Angel, wait." Alex says catching us.

"Sorry, yes. Bye." Dad says.

"No, no, you can't just. I mean…" Alex tries saying.

"It's sorted. You sorted it. Good man, Alex. Proud of you." Dad tells him.

"What, that's it?" Alex asks.

"Well, apart from making sure he eats his greens and getting him into a good school, yes." Mum tells him.

"But is he going to, I don't know, sprout another head or three eyes or something?" Alex asks worried.

"He's one of the Tenza, remember. He'll adapt perfectly now. Hey! Be whatever you want him to be. We might pop back around puberty, mind you. Always a funny time." Mum tells him.

"Kippers are getting cold." Claire calls and we make our way back to the TARDIS.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Come on, you two. Things to do, people to see, whole civilisations to save. You feeling okay?" Dad asks them as we meet back up with them.

"Er, I think so." Amy answers, I feel bad for calling her a weird doll thing.

"Well, it's good to be all back together again, in the flesh. Come on." I tell her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Now, did someone mention something about planets and history and stuff?" Dad asks.

"Yeah." Rory answers.

"Where do you want to go?" Mum asks walking to the console.

"Er…" Amy says thinking.

"Mind's gone blank." I tease.

"Well, I have just been turned into a wooden dolly." Amy jokes.

"Excuses, excuses." I joke nudging her.

"It's tough, though. It's like being given three wishes. The whole universe?" Rory asks.

"Or universes. Ooo, three wishes, like Ali Baba. How about that?" Dad laughs.

"Tick tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor and his family." I swore I heard some children sing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _ **Heart, Comment, Follow**_


	10. The Girl Who Waited

**THE GIRL WHO WAITED**

 ***EDITED***

 **Angel's POV:**

We were in the TARDIS Dad was taking Amy and Rory while Mum and I went somewhere else for our own little adventure. A type of Mother Daughter Day thing. "Apalapucia," Dad tells Amy.

"Say it again?" Amy asks him.

"Apalapucia," Dad repeats himself.

"Apalapu…" Amy starts.

"Chia." Dad finishes.

"Apalapucia," Rory says it, first time.

"Apalapucia." Dad repeats.

"Apalapucia. What a beautiful word." Amy gushes.

"Beautiful word, beautiful world. Apalapucia voted number two planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveller." Mum tells them as she put in the coordinates for them.

"Why couldn't we go to number one?" Rory asks.

"It's hideous. Everyone goes to number one. Planet of the coffee shops. Apalapucia. I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades. I give you…" Dad says opening the TARDIS door to reveal - a white space with a door.

"Doors," Rory says.

"Have fun, you guys," Mum says kissing Dad goodbye and hugging Rory and Amy as Dad kissed my forehead.

"Behave you two." Dad warns us.

"We will Daddy promise," I tell him and run into the TARDIS for our adventure.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We were at a tropical beach having a blast as Mum was getting flirted on by a large amount of aliens. This was Tropica a tropical beach planet that Mum wanted to show me. Dad was going to pick us up once he was done with his adventure. We were enjoying the sun when it suddenly went all dark. Strange it was always day here. "Not good," Mum mutters and puts on her cardigan and pulls out her sonic scanning the area. "Seems we have Sontarans. But why here?" Mum wondered and walked off and I followed behind her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We made our way to the front desk where you would sign in for your time, it was full of people asking what was happening when lasers came out of nowhere. Sontarans came into the room a few of them fully armed. Mum and I duck behind one of the sofas in the waiting area. "What are we going to do?" I ask her in a low voice.

"We need to get behind them or we can talk to their captain," Mum tells me. I had never really dealt with Sontarans yet but Mum knew what she was doing.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Mum crawled away to outside where an advert board was hooked up and I knew as she got her sonic out she was trying to get in contact with their commander. "Who is this? Speak now human." The Sontaran orders Mum bad move.

"Shut up. It's me, Frost. New face. What do you think you're doing here Commander you should not be blocking the sun on this planet it's against 7 regulations of the shadow proclamation." Mum tells him in her stern voice.

"I do apologise Mistress Frost. It won't happen again." The Commander stuttered out. Wow, I thought Dad was well know but Mum just kicked him to the curb.

"See to it that it won't," Mum tells him. "And I hope to see you again but in better circumstances. Come on Angel we should go wait for your father now." Mum says before turning off the advert board. She is so cool.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We saw the TARDIS waiting for us by a palm tree. Mum went in first and went straight to the console correcting Dad who started pouting. "So how was your day honey?" Mum asks Dad and he told us about what happened to Amy. Poor woman.

"So how about you kiddo?" Dad asks looking at me.

"Oh Mum was so cool we were just relaxing then Sontarans came and tried to block the sun and Mum just told the commander off and it was so cool. You should have seen it, Dad." I exclaim and Dad looks at Mum and she just shrugged her shoulders kissing him lightly on the lips. "Gross." I groan and walk away. "Night Mum Dad," I tell them.

"She is so much like you." I heard Mum tell Dad.

"She's like both of us." Dad corrects her and she laughs.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

I got into bed and thought about what tomorrow would bring.

 **Frost's POV:**

The Doctor and I went into Angel's room to find her fast asleep and I smiled before kissing her forehead along with the Doctor. "She sure seems tired." I smile looking at the Doctor.

"True." He smiles back and we walk out closing the door behind us.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We made our way down the corridor to our room and I got ready for bed as did the Doctor. "Theta?" I ask him.

"Yes?" he asks me.

"Do you think we'll see Raivs again?" I ask him worried for him.

"He'll be fine if he's anything like us," Theta says and I nod hugging him close to me. "Goodnight Nana." He whispers as I close my eyes.

 _Hey sorry, it's so short but I'm not a big fan of this episode and I wanted Angel and Frost to have some Mother Daughter time and to see what Angel is like in her head too. Hope you like._

 _ **Heart, Comment, Follow**_


	11. The God Complex

***EDITED***

 **Frost's POV:**

The TARDIS has seemed to have parked herself, we go out to see we're on the first-floor landing of a staircase which winds its way up the floors in a tight set of flights in a hotel my guess was. "Let's go to Ravan-Skala, he says. The people are six hundred feet tall. You have to talk to them in hot air balloons and the Tourist Information Centre is made of one of their hats, he says. I'm sorry, but I don't see any huge hats." Amy whines as the Doctor had promised an adventure.

"Amy, Beaky, this could be the most exciting thing I have ever seen." The Doctor tells them. Liar.

"You're kidding," Rory says see he knew he was lying.

"How can you be excited about a rubbish hotel on a rubbish bit of Earth?" Amy asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Because, assembled Ponds, this is not Earth. This has just been made to look like Earth. The craftsmanship involved. Can you imagine?" I ask her.

"What? Then where are we?" Amy asks me.

"I don't know. Something must have yanked us off course. Look at the detail on that cheese plant!" the Doctor exclaim.

"Right, but who would mock up an Earth hotel?" Rory asks as The Doctor finds an apple in a large bowl.

"Colonists maybe, recreating a bit of home, like when ex-pats open English pubs in Majorca. No, whoever did this, I am shaking his stroke her hand stroke tentacle." The Doctor says randomly.

"Have you seen these? Look at the labels underneath." Rory says looking at a set of photographs on the wall. "Commander Halke, defeat." Rory reads it was a Sontaran. "Tim Heath, having his photo taken. Lady Silver-Tear, Daleks." Rory keeps on reading.

"Paige Barnes, other people's socks. Tim Nelson, balloons. Novice Prin, sabrewolves. Royston Luke Gold, Plymouth? Lucy Hayward, that brutal gorilla. Doctor, what does it mean?" Amy asks.

"I don't know. Let's find out." I tell them and ring the bell on the desk and three people appear, two of them brandishing objects as weapons, the third waving a white flag.

"Whoa!" Rory cries out in shock.

"Blimey, that was a bit quick." The Doctor comments.

"We surrender." One of them states but what for? A grey alien with slightly rodent front teeth and no hair.

"No, it's okay, we're not…" Rory tries saying.

"We surrender." The first one says.

"We're nice," Rory says.

"She's threatening me with a chair leg." The Doctor informs us.

"Who are you?" the second one asks she was dressed in hospital scrubs.

"Oh god, we're back in reception." The third one says he was a bespectacled awkward teenager.

"We surrender." The first one repeats.

"I've never been threatened with a chair leg before. No, hang on, I tell a lie." The Doctor says.

"Did you just say, it's okay, we're nice?" Amy asks Rory.

"Okay, I need everyone to shut up, now." The nurse orders.

"Rita, be careful, yeah?" the teen tells her.

"Their pupils are dilated. They're as surprised as we are. Besides which, if it's a trick, it'll tell us something." Rita, I take it tells the others.

"Oh, you're good. Oh, she's good. Amy, with regret, you're fired." The Doctor jokes.

"What?" Amy asks him slightly shocked.

"I'm kidding." The Doctor says. "We'll talk." He whispers.

"I take it from the pathological compulsion to surrender, you're from Tivoli," I ask.

"Yes. The most invaded planet in the galaxy. Our anthem is called Glory To Insert Name Here." First one says.

"You with the face, Howie, you said you were surprised to be back in reception," I ask him.

"The walls move. Everything changes." Howie answers.

"You, clever one. What's he talking about?" the Doctor asks Rita.

"The corridors twist and stretch. Rooms vanish and pop up somewhere else. It's like the hotel's alive." Rita explains and The Doctor turns off the music.

"That's quite enough of that." He comments.

"Yeah, and it's huge, with, like, no way out," Howie adds.

"Have you tried the front door?" Rory asks them.

"No. In two days it never occurred to us to try the front door. Thank God you're here." Rita snaps at him earning a giggle from Angel as Amy laughs. The Doctor opens the front doors.

"They're not doors, they're walls. Walls that look like doors. Door-walls, if you like, or dwalls. Woors even, though you'd probably got it when you said they're not doors. I mean, the windows are…" the Doctor rambles before pulling back the curtains to reveal more bricks. "Right, big day if you're a fan of walls." He jokes slightly.

"It's not just that. The rooms have things in them." Rita tells us.

"Things? Hello! What kind of things? Interesting things? I love things, ask anyone." The Doctor says.

"Bad dreams." Rita clarifies.

"Well, that killed the mood. How did you get here?" Angel asks them.

"I don't know. I'd just started my shift. I must have passed out because suddenly I was here." Rita answers.

"I was blogging. Next thing, this." Howie answers.

"Oh, I was at work. I'm in Town Planning. We're lining all the highways with trees so invading forces can march in the shade." Gibbis answers finally.

"Ah." I mutter.

"Which is nice for them," Gibbis adds.

"Yeah." We all sigh.

"So, what have we got. People snatched from their lives and dropped into an endless, shifting maze that looks like a 1980s hotel with bad dreams in the bedrooms." I say looking at the Doctor as he takes George's Rubik's cube from his pocket.

"Well, apart from anything else, that's just rude." The Doctor adds.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"We'll pop back to the TARDIS, I'll do a planet-wide diagnostic sweep, and then we'll have a sing song." The Doctor says.

"Where's the TARDIS? You parked it there, didn't you?" Amy asks.

"What's a TARDIS?" Howie asks.

"Our way out. And it's gone." Rory says and the music starts up again.

"Okay, this is bad. At the moment, I don't know how bad, but certainly, we're three buses, a long walk and eight quid in a taxi from good. Are there any more of you?" the Doctor asks.

"Joe. But he's tied up right now." Rita says.

"Doing what?" the Doctor asks her.

"No, I mean he's tied up right now." Rita simplifies.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Joe is tied to a chair. All the tables are populated with ventriloquist's dummies, which are laughing. They fall silent and look around as the Doctor and I enter, followed by Angel, Amy, and Rory, then the others. "Hello. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduces himself. He gets some sort of kick off doing that. "This is my wife Frost." He adds I just wave slightly at 'Joe'.

"We're going to die here," Joe says weirdly.

"Well, they certainly didn't mention that in the brochure. Is Joe there? Can I have a quick word?" the Doctor asks him.

"Oh, it's still me, Doctor, but I've seen the light. I lived a blasphemous life, but he has forgiven my inconstancy, and soon he shall feast." Joe tells him.

"Well, you've been here two days. What's he waiting for?" I ask him.

"We weren't ready. We were still raw." Joe says.

"But now you're what, cooked?" I ask him and I start observing Joe's horseshoe tie clip and dice cufflinks.

"If you like. Soon you will be, too. Be patient. First, find your room." Joe says.

"My room." We ask him.

"There's a room here for everyone, Doctor, Frost. Even for you two." Joe tells us.

"You said you'd seen the light now," I ask him.

"Nothing else matters anymore. Only him. It's like these things. I used to hate them. They make me laugh now. Gottle o' geer. Gottle o' geer." Joe cracks with laughter in the air from the dummies. "You should go. He'll be here soon." He tells us.

"I think you should come with us." The Doctor says, sliding a luggage trolley under Joe's chair.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Why you four? That's what I don't understand. Aside from all the other things I don't understand." The Doctor wonders.

"What does it matter? Sooner or later, someone will come along and rescue us." Gibbis says turning the music off again. "Or enslave us." He adds.

"First, we find the TARDIS. Quick thing before we go. If you feel drawn to a particular room, do not go in, and make sure someone else can see you at all times." The Doctor tells them.

"Joe said, he will feast. Is there something here with us?" Rita asks.

"Something to add, Joe?" I ask him.

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed. Here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chop, chop, chop, chop." Joe riddles.

"Can we do something about him?" Howie asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **Angel's POV:**

Joe's mouth has been taped shut, and Gibbis is wheeling him along. "Personally, I think you've got the right idea. Times like this, I think of my old school motto. Resistance Is Exhausting." Gibbis comments.

"I've worked out where we are," Howie says.

"Hmm?" Rory asks him.

"Norway." Howie answers.

"Norway?" Rory asks him.

"You see, the US government has entire cities hidden in the Norwegian mountains. You see, Earth is on a collision course with this other planet, and this is where they're going to send all the rich people when it kicks off." Howie explains his theory.

"Amazing," Rory says.

"It's all there on the internet," Howie argues.

"No, it's amazing you've come up with a theory even more insane than what's actually happening." Rory laughs and a man in his underwear and with a whistle around his neck steps out of room 158.

"Hello." Dad greets him.

"Have you forgotten your PE kit again? Right, that's it, you're doing it in your pants!" he shouts and goes back inside the room.

"Hey! Don't!" Mum shouts at Howie as he opens room 155. There are a lot of pretty girls there.

"Oh, look, girls, it's H-H-H-Howie!" Blondie stutters out.

"What's loser in K-K-K-Klingon?" Brown Cow laughs.

"Shut the d, d, d, the door. This is just some m, m, messed up CIA stuff, I'm, I'm, I'm telling you." Howie stutters slightly.

"You're right. Keep telling yourself that. It's a CIA thing, nothing more." I comfort him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We kept on walking when Rory kneels to tie his shoelace. "Er, guys?" he calls.

"Look," Amy says and something roars. I held onto Mum for dear life. "Okay, whatever that is, it's not real, yeah?" she asks.

"No. No, I'm sure it isn't, but just in case, let's run away and hide anyway. In here." Dad says and we run off.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Rory, come on!" Mum shouts.

"There was a…" Rory tries speaking.

"Come on!" Dad shouts.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Eek!" Dad shouts and there are some sort of weeping angels here.

"Don't blink," Amy orders us.

"What?" Howie asks her and the lights flicker. The angels have moved forward.

"Amy, get back. Why haven't they got us yet?" Dad asks as he steps forward and tries to touch an Angel. His hand goes through it. "Amy, they're not real." He says.

"What?" Amy asks.

"They should have got us by now. Amy, look at me. Focus on me. It's your bad dream, that's all." Dad tells her.

"I don't even think they're for us," Rory comments as Gibbis is hiding in the wardrobe. Something is stomping slowly down the corridor.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Amy asks Dad.

"I'm sorry, I just have to see what it is. I just have to see." Dad says and he looks through the security peep hole in the door. "Oh, look at you. Oh, you are beautiful. Oh, dear." He says. The ropes fall off Joe. He rips off his gag and goes into the corridor. "I think it's going after Joe," Dad says. It all goes quiet. Gibbis looks out of the wardrobe and Dad goes into the corridor. "Leave him alone!" Dad shouts running off.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"If we can wedge a chair under the door handles, that should stop anything from getting in," Rory says.

"Help yourself to tea. Guys, tea over here." Rita says.

"If it's any consolation, I've met the Weeping Angels, so I know how. In fact, I thought that room was for me." Amy says.

"Joe was right. Whatever it is in here, it actually wants to kill us. Not oppress us or enslave us, kill us!" Gibbis says scared.

"Listen. The Doctor and Frost have been a part of my life for so long now, and they've never let me down. Even when I thought they had, when I was a kid and they left me, they came back. They saved me. And now they're going to save you. But don't tell the Doctor I said that because the smugness would be terrifying. I mean it, Angel." Amy says and points her finger at me.

"Of course, if the Weeping Angels were meant for me, then your room is still out there somewhere," Gibbis says.

"Tea?" Rita asks.

"Every time the Doctor gets pally with someone, I have this overwhelming urge to notify their next of kin." Rory laughs then flinches. "Ooo. Sorry. The last time I said something like that, you hit me with your shoe. And you literally had to sit down and unlace it first." He says.

"What exactly happened to him?" Rita asks.

"He died," Dad says.

"You are a medical doctor, aren't you? You haven't just got a degree in cheese-making or something." Rita asks.

"No! Well, yes, both, actually." Dad says.

"I mean, there is no cause. All his vital organs simply stopped, as if the simple spark of life, his loves and hates, his faiths and fears were just taken, and this is a cup of tea." Mum explains.

"Of course, I'm British, it's how we cope with trauma. That and tutting." Rita comments.

"But how did you make it?" I ask her.

"All hotels should have a well-stocked kitchen, even alien fake ones. I heard you talking when you arrived. Look, it's no more ridiculous than Howie's CIA theory, or mine." Rita says.

"Which is?" I ask her.

"This is Jahannam," Rita says.

"You're a Muslim." I clarify.

"Don't be frightened," Rita says.

"Ha! You think this is Hell." Dad laughs.

"The whole '80s hotel thing took me by surprise, though," Rita says.

"And all these fears and phobias wandering about, most are completely unconnected to us, so why are they still here?" Dad asks her.

"Maybe the cleaners have gone on strike." Rita answers.

"Ha! I like you. You're a right clever clogs. But this isn't Hell, Rita." Dad tells her.

"You don't understand. I say that without fear. Jahannam will play its tricks, and there'll be times when I want to run and scream, but I've tried to live a good life, and that knowledge keeps me sane, despite the monsters and the bonkers rooms. Gibbis is an alien, isn't he?" Rita asks.

"Yeah. Sorry." Dad says.

"Okay. I'm going to file that under Freak Out About Later." Rita says.

"Doctor, look at this. I found it in a corridor, I completely forgot I had it." Amy says.

"Er, my name is Lucy Hayward and I'm the last one left. It took Luke first. It got him on his first day, almost as soon as we arrived." Dad reads. "It's funny. You don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it, then you realize it could never have been anything else. I just saw mine. It was a gorilla from a book I'd read as a kid. My God, that thing used to terrify me. The gaps between my worships are getting shorter, like contractions. This is what happened to the others, and how lucky they were. It's all so clear now. I'm so happy. Praise him." Dad kept on reading. "Praise him," Dad repeated.

"Praise him," Howie said it next.

"What did you just say?" Mum asks him.

"Nothing. Praise him!" Howie exclaims.

"This is what happened to Joe!" Gibbis shouts.

"God, it's going to come for me now." Howie freaks out.

"You'll lead it right here." Gibbis cries out.

"I won't leave you. I promise you. You have my word on that." Dad promises him.

"I don't want to get eaten." Howie cries.

"Calm down," Amy tells him.

"He's going to lead the creature right here!" Gibbis cries out.

"Hold it!" Dad shouts firing his sonic to get silence. "Thank you."

"Don't you see? He'll lead it right here." Gibbis exclaims.

"What do you suggest?" Rita asks him.

"Look, whatever it is out there, it's obviously chosen Howard as its next course. Now, tragic though that is, this is no time for sentiment. I'm saying if it were to find him, it may be satisfied and let the rest of us go. All I want to do is go home and be conquered and oppressed. Is that too much to ask?!" Gibbis explains his idea.

"It's okay. I'll stay with Howie. You take the others and go." Rita offers.

"No. We stay together." Mum says and goes over to Gibbis. "Your civilization is one of the oldest in the galaxy. Now I see why. Your cowardice isn't quaint, it's sly, aggressive. It's how that gene of gutlessness has survived while so many others have perished. Well, not today. No one else dies today. Right? Brilliant. Howie, any second, it's going to possess you again. When it does, I'm going to ask you some questions. Please try to answer them." Mum says.

"I hope my mum's all right, she's going to be w, worried," Howie says.

"Howie? Howie. Howie, you're next. We're all dead jealous. So, tell us. How do we get a piece of the action? Why isn't he possessing all of us?" Mum asks him.

"You guys have got all these distractions, all these obstacles. It'd be so much easier if you just let it go, you know? Clear the path." Howie answers.

"You want it to find you even though you know what it's going to do?" Amy asks him.

"Are you kidding? He's going to kill us all. How cool is that?" Howie asks and we leave Howie at the table. "It's as I thought. It feeds on fear. Everything, the rooms, Lucy's note, even the pictures in reception, has been put here to frighten us. So we have to resist it. Do whatever you have to. Cross your fingers, say a prayer, think of a basket of kittens, but do not give in to the fear." Mum tells us.

"Okay, but what are we actually going to do?" Amy asks her.

"We're going to catch ourselves a monster." Dad smiles.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We scatter around to try and trap it. The name Pasiphae confirms the monster as a Minotaur, to me at least. 'Bring me death! Bring me glory! My master, my lord, I'm here! Come to me. I'm waiting here for you. He has promised me a glorious death. Give it to me now. I want him to know my devotion.' I could hear Howie's thoughts. I looked to see Rory is armed with a mop.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

'Praise him. Praise him.' Howie's thoughts kept repeating, Amy gets a baton of wood. Rita shuts the Spa doors and Amy jams the wood through the handles.

"Rory, he's in!" Amy shouts, he uses the mop to jam the other doors. The Doctor turns out the lights.

'Let his name be the last thing I hear. Let his breath on my skin be the last thing I feel. I was lost in shadows, but he found me.' Howie's thoughts said giving me the shivers.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Nothing personal. I just think we should take things slowly. Get to know each other. You take people's most primal fears and pop it in a room. A tailor-made hell, just for them. Why?" Dad asks it. The Minotaur, for that, is what it looks like, answers in snarls. "Did you say they take? Ah, what is that word? The guard? No, the warden? This is a prison." Dad says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"So what are we, cell mates? Lunch? We are not ripe. This is what Joe said, that we weren't ready. So, what, what, you make us ready. You what? Replace? Replace what, fear? You have lived so long even your name is lost. You want this to stop. Because you are just instinct. Then tell me. Tell me how to fight you." Dad asks him.

"My master, my lord. I'm here!" I heard Howie shout out. "Oh, bring me death." He kept shouting.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"No, no, no, no, no! Rory, watch out!" Mum shouts as Amy and Rita burst in. "Stay back!" she shouts as the Minotaur smashes a glass door and knocks Rory down.

"Pond, bring the fish," Dad orders her.

"What, the fish? Oh, the fish." Amy says.

"Where'd he go?" Dad asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Somebody hit me. Was it Amy?" Rory asks as Dad and Mum give chase.

"Rory, are you all right?" Rita asks.

"We should find the Doctor and Frost," Amy says and she seems drawn to room 7. She opens it. Rita and I pull her back and shut it.

"You shouldn't have done that. What did you see?" Rita asks her.

"Nothing. Nothing. I don't know. It was weird." Amy answers.

"Come on," I tell them.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Dad and Mum had found Howie's body and returned his glasses. Gibbis approached from the opposite direction to us. "He got free. He overpowered me. It might leave us alone now. Maybe now we'll be safe. Wait!" Gibbis shouts the last part.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We made it to reception and Howie's photograph is on the wall. "Have you found your room yet?" Mum asks Rory.

"No. No. Is that good or bad?" Rory asks.

"Maybe you're not scared of anything." Mum comments.

"Well, after all the time I spent with you in the TARDIS, what was left to be scared of?" Rory asks.

"You said that in the past tense," Mum says.

"No, I didn't. You know, Howie had been in speech therapy. He'd just got over this massive stammer. What an achievement. I mean, can you imagine? I'd forgotten not all victories are about saving the universe." Rory says and two bodies are laid out in the Restaurant. Amy puts the goldfish bowl from the Spa on a side table in Reception.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Rita! Brilliant! How are you? Not panicking, are you? Good, good. Because I am literally an otter's toenail away from getting us out of here." Dad asks her.

"Why?" Rita asks.

"Excellent question. Excellent question. Why what?" Dad asks her.

"Why is it up to you to save us? That's quite a God complex you have there." Rita comments.

"I brought them here. They'd say it was their choice but offer a child a suitcase full of sweets and they'll take it. Offer someone all of time and space and they'll take that, too. Which is why you shouldn't. Which is why grown-ups were invented." Dad tells her.

"All of time and space, eh?" Rita asks.

"Oh, yeah. And when we get out of this, I'll show you too." Dad tells her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever it was, I have a feeling you just did it again," Rita says and I spot the CCTV camera I saw Dad looking at it.

"Right down to the smallest detail. Got you, Mister Minotaur." Dad says and we go back downstairs.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

I was separated from the others and down a corridor and hugged myself. I wanted my parents. I saw a room it was 423 and I was about to open it when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped to see Mum behind me. "Come on let's go find your father." She says and takes my hand leading me away.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We went into the bar I was still shaking we saw Gibbis is raiding the kitchen. Three bodies laid out now. Dad was smashing breakables in frustration. "Okay. It preys on people's fear and possesses them. But Rita wasn't afraid. She was brave and calm. Maybe it's something to do with the people, some connection between the four of you that'll tell me how to fight it." Dad exclaims in angry. What had happened?

"Yes, you keep saying that, but you never do. And while we wait, people keep dying. And we'll be next." Gibbis says.

"Look, they'll work it out. They always do. Just let the Doctor riff and move anything expensive out of his way." Amy argues.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no." Mum groans.

"Frost, what is wrong?" Dad asks her.

"It's not fear. It's faith. Not just religious faith, faith in something. Howard believed in conspiracies, that external forces controlled the world. Joe had dice cufflinks and a chain with a horseshoe. He was a gambler. Gamblers believe in luck, an intangible force that helps them win or lose. Gibbis has rejected any personal autonomy and is waiting for the next batch of invaders to oppress him and tell him what to do. They all believe there's something guiding them, about to save them. That's what it replaces. Every time someone was confronted with their most primal fear, they fell back on their most fundamental faith. And all this time, I have been telling you to dig deep, find the thing that keeps you brave. I made you expose your faith, show them what they needed." Mum explains.

"But why us? Why are we here?" Rory asks her.

"It doesn't want you. That's why it kept showing you a way out. You're not religious or superstitious, so there's no faith for you to fall back on. It wants her." Mum says pointing at Amy.

"Me? Why?" Amy asks.

"Your faith in us. That's what brought us here." Mum tells her.

"But why do they lose their faith before they die and start worshipping it?" Rory asks.

"It needs to convert the faith into a form it can consume. Faith is an energy, the specific emotional energy the creature needs to live. Which is why at the end of her note, Lucy said…" Mum explains when Amy says to two words that start it all off. "Praise him."

"Exactly," Dad adds.

"No. Oh, please, no." Rory says and a stomping sound and a growl.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We all start running. Amy stops at a crossroads. "Amy? What are you doing?" Dad asks her.

"He is beautiful." Amy gushes.

"Leave her! Just leave her!" Gibbis shouts. Dad grabs Amy and half-carries her away into a room.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

It was a little Amelia is sitting on her suitcase, looking out of the window. Rory tries to hold the door shut as the Minotaur pounds on it. Amy drops to her knees. "Doctor, Frost, it's happening. It's changing me. It's changing my thoughts." Amy says.

"I can't save you from this. There's nothing I can do to stop this." Dad tells her.

"What?" Amy asks him.

"We stole your childhood and now we've led you by the hand to your death. But the worst thing is, we knew. We knew this would happen. This is what always happens." Dad tells her and the Minotaur bursts in. "Forget your faith in us. We took you with us because we were vain. Because we wanted to be adored. Look at you. Glorious Pond, the girl who waited for us. We're not heroes. We really are just mad people in a box. And it's time we saw each other as we really are." Dad tells her and the Minotaur staggers backward. "Amy Williams, it's time to stop waiting." He finishes.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Minotaur collapses. Dad goes to it as the lights flicker. "I severed the food supply, sacrificing their faith in me. I gave you the space to die. Shush, shush." Dad says and the hotel dissolves into a hole grid.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"What is it, a minotaur or an alien? Or an alien minotaur? That's not a question I thought I'd be asking this morning." Amy asks.

"It's both, actually. Yeah. Here we go." Mum says as she reads a holographic database. "Distant cousin of the Nimon. They descend on planets and set themselves up as gods to be worshiped. Which is fine, until the inhabitants get all secular and advanced enough to build bonkers prisons." She reads.

"Correction. Prisons in space." Rory says and he and Gibbis are looking down through a porthole.

"Where are the guards?" Amy asks.

"No need for any. It's all automated. It drifts through space, snatching people with belief systems and converts their faith into food for the creature." Mum explains.

"See that planet there?" Gibbis asks.

"Which one?" Rory asks.

"There. The grey one there." Gibbis says.

"Mmm hmm." Rory answers.

"That's where I'm from," Gibbis tells him.

"It didn't want just me, so you must believe in some god or someone, or they'd have shown you the door too. So what do Time Lords pray to?" Amy asks.

"According to the in-flight recorder, the program developed glitches. It got stuck on the same setting, the fears from the people before us weren't tidied away." Mum reads as the Minotaur growls.

"What's it saying?" Amy asks.

"An ancient creature, drenched in the blood of the innocent, drifting in space through an endless, shifting maze. For such a creature, death would be a gift. Then accept it, and sleep well. I wasn't talking about myself." Dad says as the Minotaur dies.

"Could I have a lift? Just to the nearest galaxy would do." Gibbis asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The TARDIS materializes we step outside on a leafy suburban street, with a row of terraced houses opposite a small park. One of them has a well preserved E-type Jaguar parked outside. "Don't tell me. This isn't Earth, that isn't a real house. And inside lives a goblin, who feeds on indecision." Amy says.

"No. Real Earth, real house, real door keys," Dad tells her.

"You're not serious?" Amy asks him.

"The car too? But, that's my favourite car. How did you know that was my favourite car?" Rory asks.

"You showed me a picture of it once and said this is my favourite car," Mum tells him.

"Rory, can you give us two minutes? Two minutes?" Amy asks him.

"She'll say that we can't accept it because it's too extravagant and we'll always feel a crippling sense of obligation. It's a risk I'm willing to take." Rory says but Amy protests. Dad leans against the long red bonnet with Amy and Mum.

"So. You're leaving, aren't you?" Amy asks them.

"You haven't seen the last of me. Bad Penny is my middle name. Seriously, the looks I get when I fill in a form, it's…" Dad jokes.

"Why now?" Amy asks him.

"Because you're still breathing," Mum tells her.

"Well, I think this is about the washing up, personally." Amy jokes.

"I mean, you're right, there's still heaps of stuff out there to look at. Do you know, there's a planet whose name literally translates as Volatile Circus? Or maybe there's a bigger, scarier adventure waiting for you in there." Dad tells her.

"Even so, it can't happen like this. After everything, we've been through, Doctor. Everything. You can't just drop me off at my house and say goodbye like we've shared a cab." Amy says.

"And what's the alternative? Me standing over your grave? Over your broken body? Over Rory's body?" Dad asks her.

"If you bump into my daughter, tell her to visit her old mum sometime," Amy asks us.

"And look after him," Mum tells her.

"Look after you. Bye." Amy says looking at us. We go into the TARDIS and Mum sets a new course and the TARDIS dematerialises.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _Heart, Comment, Follow_**


	12. Closing Time

**CLOSING TIME**

 ***EDITED***

 **Angel's POV:**

I can't believe Dad sometimes we were standing outside a house when the door opened and a guy came out. "I'm coping on my own!" Craig, I take it shouted.

"Hello, Craig. I'm back. And I bought my daughter along this time." Dad tells him.

"She didn't. How could she phone you?" Craig asks him.

"How could who phone me? Nobody phoned me, I'm just here. Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it." Dad tells him.

"It's a different house. We moved." Craig corrects him.

"Yes, that's it," Dad says.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Craig asks him.

"Social call. Thought it was about time I tried one out. How are you?" Dad asks him.

"I'm fine," Craig answers.

"This is the bit where I say I'm fine too, isn't it? I'm fine, too. Good. Love to Sophie. Bye." Dad says and we turn to leave, then the lights flicker. "Something's wrong." He says running inside and heads upstairs with the sonic screwdriver. Thanks Dad for leaving me outside. On my own. I'm so telling Mum. I made my way inside the house waiting by the door. I didn't want to seem rude like Dad.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We were now in the kitchen with the baby Alfie. "So when you say on your own…" Dad tries saying.

"Yes, I meant on my own with the baby. Yes. Because no one thinks I can cope on my own. Which is so unfair, because I can't cope on my own with him. I can't. He just cries all the time. I mean, do they have off switches?" Craig asks.

"Human beings. No. Believe me, I've checked." Dad says.

"No, babies." Craig corrects.

"Same difference. Sometimes this works though. Shush." Dad says using the trick he had used on me and big brother and it worked on Alfie as he goes quiet.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Craig asks him.

"Probably not," Dad tells him.

"Oh, please. Come on, I need something. I'm rubbish at this." Craig says.

"At what?" I ask him.

"Being a dad. You read all the books, and they tell you you'll know what to do if you follow your instincts. I have no instinct. That's what this weekend's about, trying to prove to people I can do this one thing well." Craig explains. Dad is flicking through the books on the table. He laughs at Daisy's Wild Ride.

"So, what did you call him? Will I blush?" Dad asks him.

"No, we didn't call him the Doctor," Craig tells Dad.

"No, I didn't think you would," Dad says.

"He's called Alfie. What are you doing here anyway?" Craig asks.

"Yes, he likes that, Alfie, though personally, he prefers to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord Of All," I tell him hearing Alfie's thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Craig asks me.

"That's what he calls himself," I tell him.

"And how do you know that?" Craig asks me.

"I speak baby. And Angel can read minds something she picked up from her mother's side of the family." Dad explains. It was true all of Mum's side of the family had a special ability like Mum having ice and big brother having fire and me being telepathic. Dad sometimes gets jealous.

"Of course you do. I don't even know when his nappy needs changing, and I'm the one supposed to be his dad. Oh." Craig says.

"Yeah. He's wondering where his mum is? Where is Sophie?" Dad asks him.

"She's gone away with Melina for the weekend. She needs a rest." Craig answers.

"No, he's your dad. You can't just call him Not Mum." I tell Alfie.

"Not Mum?" Craig asks.

"That's you. Also Not Mum, that's me. And everybody else is peasants. That's a bit unfortunate." I tell him.

"What are you here for? What's happening?" Craig asks Dad.

"I just popped in to say hello." Dad lies.

"You don't do that. I checked upstairs when we moved, it's real. And next door, both sides, they're humans. Is it the fridge? Are there aliens in my fridge?" Craig asks him.

"I just want to see you, Craig! Cross my hearts. I've been knocking about on my own for a bit. Bit of a farewell tour. One last thing, popping in to see you, then I'm off to the Alignment of Exedor. Frost is there." Dad tells him.

"The Alignment of Exedor?" Craig asks.

"Seventeen galaxies in perfect unison. Meant to be spectacular. I can't miss it. Literally, can't. It's locked in a time stasis field. I get one crack at flying my TARDIS straight into it if I get my dates right. Which I have." Dad tells him. It was Mum who had done it.

"Sounds nice." Craig comments and Dad looks through the local paper.

"So this is me, popping in and popping out again. Just being social. Just having a laugh. Never mind that." Dad says.

"Never mind what?" Craig asks.

"Nothing." Dad lies.

"No, you've noticed something. You've got your noticing face on. I have nightmares about that face." Craig says making me giggle earning a glare from Dad.

"Ooo, nope, given up all that. Done noticing things. I didn't even notice that, for example. Well, got to go. Good seeing you, Craig. Goodbye, Stormageddon." Dad says.

"No, no, wait, wait. Can you do the shushing thing?" Craig asks.

"No, it only works once, and only on life forms with underdeveloped brains," Dad tells him.

"Hang on. You said farewell tour. What do you mean, farewell?" Craig asks him.

"Shush," Dad says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Just go. Stop noticing. Just go. Stop noticing, just go. Stop noticing, just go. Stop it. Am I noticing? No. No, I am not. And what I am not doing is scanning for electrical fluctuations. Oh, shut up, you. I'm just dropping in on a friend. The last thing I need right now is a patina of teleport energy. I'm going. Do you hear me? Going. Not staying, going. I am through saving them. I am going away now." Dad argues with himself again.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Dad was demonstrating a remote control helicopter to a group of children. I was at the counter bored. "It goes up tiddly up, it goes down tiddly down for only forty-nine ninety-nine, which I personally think is a bit steep, but then again it's your parents' cash and they'll only waste it on boring stuff like lamps and vegetables. Yawn!" Dad says all excited. "Nobody panic, but I appear to be losing control." The helicopter crashes near Craig. "Oops. Guys, guys, ladies, and gentlemen. While I deal with this awkward moment, you go and find your parents slash guardians. Try in lamps. Craig!" Dad shouts the last part.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Craig asks him.

"I'm the Doctor. I work in a shop now. Here to help. Look, they gave me a badge with my name on in case I forget who I am. Very thoughtful, as that does happen. There's Angel over there." Dad says and points over at me I wave before helping a customer.

"You were leaving. The Alignment of Exeter, what about that? One chance to see it, you said." Craig asks him.

"Well, I was on my way, you know. Saw a shop, got a job. You got to live in the moment. Craig, mind Yappy." Dad tells him.

"What?" Craig asks him.

"Yappy. The robot dog. Not so much fun as I remember. You look awful." Dad tells him.

"I haven't slept, have I? I still can't stop him crying. I even tried singing to him last night." Craig tells him.

"Yeah, he did mention that he thought you were crying, too. He didn't get a wink. Yappy, say goodbye to Craig and Stormageddon. Goodbye, Craig. Goodbye, Stormageddon." Dad says before putting down the little robot dog, something whizzes past the end of the aisle.

"What was that?" I ask myself.

"You're here for a reason, aren't you? You noticed something, and you're investigating it. And because it's you, it's going to be dangerous and alien." Craig says.

"Might not be," Dad argues.

"Doctor, I live here. I need to know." Craig argues back.

"No, you don't," Dad says not getting what he was saying.

"My baby lives here. My son." Craig tries reasoning.

"Sheila Clark went missing Tuesday. Atif Ghosh last seen Friday. Tom Luker last seen Sunday." Dad tells him.

"Why's none of this on the front page?" Craig asks.

"Oh, page one has an exclusive on Nina, a local girl who got kicked off Britain's Got Talent. These people are on pages seven, nineteen, twenty-two. Because no one's noticed yet. They're far too excited about Nina's emotional journey, which in fairness, is quite inspiring." Dad sort of explains to him.

"And what else?" Craig asks as Dad wheels Alfie's buggy out into the children's clothing section.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

It was after sunset we were still at the shop even after their encounter with Cybermen. "It's got to be up there somewhere. Can't get a fix. It must be shielded." Dad says.

"But you fused the teleport. You sorted it. They can't come back." Craig argues.

"No, no, no, I've just bought myself a little time. Still got to work out what they're doing before I can stop it." Dad tells him.

"But if they've got the teleport and they're that evil, why haven't they invaded already?" Craig asks.

"Craig, take Alfie and go," Dad tells him.

"No," Craig demands.

"No?" I ask him.

"No. I remember from last time, people got killed. People that didn't know you. I know where it's safest for me and Alfie, and that's right next to you two." Craig reasons.

"Is that so?" I ask him.

"Yeah. You always win. You always survive." Craig says.

"Those were the days," Dad says.

"I can help you. I'm staying." Craig says.

"Craig. Craig. All right. All right, maybe those days aren't quite over yet. Let's go and investigate. I mean, there's no immediate danger now." Dad says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Good afternoon, Val." I greet.

"Hello," Val says back.

"Where am I investigating?" Craig asks.

"Well, look round. Ask questions. People like it when you're with a baby. Babies are sweet. People talk to you. That's why I usually take a human with me." Dad says.

"So, I'm your baby?" Craig asks.

"You're my baby," Dad tells him hugging Craig. Val smiles indulgently.

"Hope you don't mind me saying, Doctor, but I think you look ever so sweet, you and your partner and the baby and your daughter," Val says.

"Partner. Yes, I like it. Is it better than companion?" Dad asks completely missing the point.

"Companion sounds old-fashioned. There's no need to be coy these days." Val says.

"You've not noticed anything unusual around here lately, Val?" I ask her.

"Well…" Val begins saying.

"Yes, yes?" Dad asks her.

"Mary Warnock saw Don Petheridge snogging Andrea Groom outside the Conservative Club on his so-called day off golfing." Val gossips.

"Yeah. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Dad says air-kissing Val and moves away.

"And then there's that silver rat thing," Val says.

"What?" I ask her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Dad is underneath a table, scanning. "A silver rat, glowing red eyes," Dad repeats what Val had said.

"Yes. Then it zizzed off. I wanted to get one for my nephew, but stockroom say there's no such item." Val says.

"I bet they do," I tell her.

"Well, what was it then? Answer me that." Val says.

"Whoa!" I heard Craig shout.

"What's all that hullabaloo?" Val asks.

"Er, that'll be my partner with the er…" Dad says.

"Ah," Val says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Hello, everyone. Here to help." I say walking over.

"Hello, Angel." Kelly greeted me.

"Hello, Angel." George greeted me too.

"Hello. Has anyone seen a silver rat? No. Okay. Long shot. I see you've met my friend, Craig. Nice uniform, George." I ask them.

"Thank you, Angel. If he's with you, that's all right, then." George says.

"Sorry. I thought he was hassling me, because that's the last thing I need today because Shona's not turned up, right, so I'm doing twice the work for the same money, if you don't mind." Kelly says.

"Shush," I tell them.

"Please teach me how to do that." Craig pleads with me.

"No. Hold on. Un-shush. Shona?" I ask Kelly.

"My supervisor. She's meant to be in today but never showed up." Kelly tells me.

"Well, where did you last see her?" I ask her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"How do you do that?" Craig asks me. I just shrug my shoulders. "It's a power, isn't it. Some sort of weird alien hypnotic power. I bet you excrete some sort of gas that makes people love you." Craig guesses.

"Would that I could, Craig," Dad says and looks through a curtain and a woman screams. "Er, sorry, Madam. I'd try that in red if I were you." Dad says.

"I'm telling Mum." I sing song and Dad looks slightly scared.

"Please don't it was an accident." Dad pleads with me.

"I'll think about it;" I tell him.

"I'm right though, aren't I?" Craig asks.

"Well, you love me, I've never excreted any weird alien gasses at you," Dad says.

"I don't love you. Don't start that again." Craig says and Alfie gurgles.

"Yes, I know. Course he does. Of course, you do. We're partners." Dad says.

"Yeah, but I did exactly what you would have done, and I nearly got arrested," Craig argues.

"Stormy thinks you should believe in yourself more," I tell him.

"Great. So now my baby's reviewing me." Craig groans.

"Here. Right here. Last night. A Cyberman took Shona." Dad says.

"A Cyberman? I thought it was a little silver rat." Craig says.

"It's not a rat. It's a Cybermat." Dad corrects him.

"All right. Don't have a go at me just because I don't know the names." Craig says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Cybermats are infiltrators. Very small, very deadly. They collect power like bees collect pollen. One of them's been sucking the electrical energy from this area. But why a shop? You know, why not a nuclear power station?" Dad wonders.

"Okay, why?" Craig asks.

"Let's ask it. We wait for the shop to shut. We stake the place out and grab ourselves a Cybermat." Dad tells him.

"And this is just a coincidence, is it?" Craig asks.

"What is?" I ask him.

"Aliens in Colchester. Aliens twice in my life, happening to me, just when you turn up." Craig says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is not my fault, Craig." Dad defends.

"Oh, shush. Look what you've done now." Craig says.

"It's his nappy. He's mentioned it twice." I tell him.

"Well sorry, I don't speak baby, do I," Craig argues.

"There's a changing station over by Electrical Goods," I tell him.

"And of course, you'd know that. Come on, Alfie." Craig says.

"Craig! It's a coincidence. It happens. It's what the universe does for…" Dad starts saying when we see Amy and Rory walking towards us when a little girl stops them.

"Can I have your autograph, please?" the little girl asks Amy.

"Er, yeah. Sure." Amy says.

"Fun." Dad comments.

"What's your name?" Amy asks her.

"Elly." She answers.

"To Elly. I like your hairband." Amy says.

"Thank you," Elly says and Dad and I conceal ourselves.

"All right?" Rory asks.

"There you go," Amy tells her.

"Thank you." Elly smiles. Amy and Rory leave. Elly points towards us. We turn to see a big perfume advert on the wall nearby with Amy's face on it. Petrichor. For The Girl Who's Tired Of Waiting.

"Amelia Pond." We both say at the same time.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Dad, Craig, Alfie and I hide amongst the perfume and makeup counters as George makes his rounds. When it is clear, Dad starts scanning with his sonic screwdriver. "Right, let's be having you then, Cybermat," Dad says and Alfie starts cries. "Shush," Dad says.

"Can't you put that on quiet?" Craig asks him.

"No. It's a sonic screwdriver. Sonic equals sound. Take this. I got it on my discount, ten percent off. It's a papoose." Dad says.

"Why do I need a papoose?" Craig asks.

"Alfie wants you attached to him. You are far too slow when he summons you." I tell him.

"When's he going to stop giving me marks?" Craig asks.

"Never. That's parenthood. Couldn't you have just got a babysitter? No, any babysitter. Doesn't have to be a hot one." Dad asks him.

"I told everyone I know I didn't need their help this weekend," Craig says.

"Well," Dad says.

"They won't even answer my calls. I didn't know there was going to be an invasion of Cyberman." Craig argues.

"Shush," Dad says and we go down in the basement, the lights are playing up. "It's okay." We get Alfie out of the buggy to go into the papoose when the Cybermat shows itself. Dad snares it in a butterfly net. "Ah ha! That's very odd. It must be on low power. Or I'm better at that than I remember." Dad says.

"Oh, is that it?" Craig asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Oh, that's quite cute. Look at that. Look, Alfie, look." Craig says and the Cybermat bares its teeth. "Argh!" he cries out in shock. Dad sonicks it into submission. "Metal rat, real mouth! Metal rat, real mouth."

"Yes, I know it is," Dad says.

"Metal rat, real mouth," Craig repeats loudly.

"Stop screaming. Stop, stop screaming. Shush." I tell him and we hear another scream.

"Come on!" Dad shouts.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"George!" I shout and we find the torch, then the man. "George…" I begin saying before it goes all goes black.

"Doctor! Angel! Doctor! What happened?" Craig asks us in a panic.

"Oh, we've been, we've been chipped, chapped, chopped. The Cyberman. It killed George, took him back to the ship." Dad tells him.

"The Cybermen are here? But you said…" Craig starts saying.

"Yeah, I know what I said. I say a lot of things. But I fused the teleport. It should have taken them days to repair." Dad argues.

"Are you okay?" Craig asks us.

"Oh, we should be dead, but the arm it chopped us with, it was damaged. Old spare parts. Must have changed those missing people." Dad tells him.

"They've changed the missing into Cybermen? Why didn't they change you?" Craig asks us.

"A long story. I'm not exactly compatible. But why are they using spare parts? Why? Everything I find out makes less sense." Dad wonders.

"Doctor, listen to me. If the Cybermen are here, then we're not safe. We've got to go. We've got to go back to base." Craig says.

"We've got a base? When did we get a base?" Dad asks him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Dad is mixing something up in a bowl. We were in the kitchen. "I'm going down the shop. We've run out of milk. You know what to do if he cries." Craig says and throws a mobile phone to Dad and leaves.

"No." Dad answers.

"Me neither," Craig shouts and Alfie cries.

"Oh," Dad says. He goes to Alfie's room to sort him out leaving me on my own. Later Dad comes running into the room. "It's going to be okay. Good Alfie. Yes. Don't worry about anything. We're going to go outside." Dad says he drops his screwdriver as he goes through the patio doors. "Oops." He groans as we go outside.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Come on, Craig, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up." Dad groans as he tries to phone Craig. The phone goes to answerphone. "Craig? Don't worry. Alfie is fine. But on no account enter the house." Dad says.

"Doctor!" Craig shouts from inside the house.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Dad shouts.

"Help me!" Craig shouts and Dad gives me Alfie as he crashes through the glass door.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Craig is walking up and down with Alfie while Dad takes the Cybermat apart. "I'm knackered. That thing was eating up the electricity?" Dad yawns. "And transmitting it up to the Cybership. But why? Why do they need power? Why are those conversions not complete yet, and what are they doing up there?"

"You said you were going to look at its brain," Craig says.

"No, I had to wipe its brain. Now I can reprogram it and use it as a weapon against them." Dad tells him.

"The Cybermat came after us?" Craig asks.

"No, after me." Dad corrects him.

"They sent it after us," Craig argues.

"After me. Because of me, you and Alfie nearly died. Do you still feel safe with me, Craig?" Dad asks him.

"You can't help who your mates are," Craig says.

"No. I am a stupid, selfish man. Always have been. I should have made you go. I should never have come here. I don't know how Frost puts up with me or Angel." Dad rambles.

"What would have happened if you hadn't come? Who else knows about the Cybermen and teleports?" Craig asks.

"I put people in danger," Dad argues.

"Stop beating yourself up. If it weren't for you, this whole planet would be an absolute ruin." Craig tells him.

"Craig, very soon I won't be here. My time is running out. I don't mean Exedor. Silence will fall when the question is asked. Don't even know what the question is. I always knew I'd die still asking. Thing is, Craig, it's tomorrow. Can't put it off any more. Tomorrow is the day I…" Dad says but looks to see Craig and Alfie are asleep on the sofa. "Ah." He groans.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Morning!" Val greets us when we come into the shop.

"Morning. Teleport's still fused. They didn't repair it. So, the Cyberman last night. How did it get down here, how did it get out? And why, why, am I asking you?" Dad asks her.

"You found the silver rat?" Val asks.

"But where are the silver men?" Dad asks.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Secondary teleport. No, there is no other teleport. They must have had a back-up system. Something complicated, something powerful, something shielded. Something like a door? A door! A disillium bonded steel door disguised as a wall." Dad says. "That is cheating. So, it didn't teleport down, it climbed up."

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The tunnel is nice and circular, with the occasional tree root poking through. At the bottom is a big cavern with the Cybership in it. The inside is the exact opposite of the normal Cyber clean and shiny. "Well, well, well. You have been busy." Dad comments.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

I find George's name tag amongst the dirt on the floor. "You have come to us." Cyberman announces.

"Took us a while. Lot on my mind. Let's see. This ship crashed here centuries ago. No survivors, but the systems are dormant, waiting for power, and then the council stick a load of new cables right on top of you. Bitey wakes up and channels the power. You start crewing up from the shop as best you can. Not enough power, not enough parts." Dad says.

"When we are ready, we will emerge. We will convert this planet to Cyberform." Cyberman says.

"What, the six of you?" I ask them.

"You know that is enough. You know us. You are the Doctor and Angel." Cyberman announces.

"Correct. And the Doctor and Angel always gives you a choice. Deactivate yourself, or I deactivate you." Dad tells them. A second Cyberman approaches from behind.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

We have been seized. Great. "Argh!" Dad groans.

"He must be the new leader." Cyberman 1 suggests.

"No. He is not like us. Brain and binary vascular system incompatible. They will be discarded. Other body parts may be of use." Cyberman 2 argues.

"Oi, Cybermen! Get off my planet, or I activate this." Craig threatens them.

"Craig, stop this. Get out!" Dad shouts at him.

"It's like you said, Doctor. Got to believe you can do it." Craig tells him.

"You located us?" Cyberman 1 asks him.

"Yeah. Teleport in the lift bit rubbish. And that little Cybermat never stood a chance. So you see what you're dealing with?" Craig asks it.

"You are compatible. You are intelligent." Cyberman 1 announces zapping the barcode reader from Craig's hands and a third one grabs him.

"Argh! No, I'm not intelligent. You don't want me." Craig protests.

"Do not fear. We will take your fear from you. You will be like us. You will be more than us." Cyberman 1 tells him.

"No, no, no." Craig protests.

"Your designation is CyberController. You will lead us. We will conquer this world." Cyberman 1 informs him.

"Doctor!" Craig shouts in fear.

"Craig!" We shout.

"Do something, please!" Craig shouts as he's clamped into a conversion chamber. "Doctor."

"Craig, don't worry. I've reprogrammed their Cybermat. It'll drain their power." Dad says completely missing the fact that the Cybermen could hear resulting in it stomping on the Cybermat.

"You have failed, Doctor. Begin conversion. Phase one. Cleanse the brain of emotions." Cyberman 1 orders.

"No. Craig, fight it! They can't convert you if you fight back. You're strong. Don't give in to it." Dad shouts.

"Help me!" Craig shouts too.

"Think of Sophie. Think of Alfie. Craig, don't let them take it all away." I order him.

"Make it stop. Please, make it stop!" Craig shouts.

"Please, listen to me. I believe in you. I believe you can do this. I've always believed in all of you, all my life. We're going die, Craig. Tomorrow, we're going to die, but I don't mind if you just prove me right. Craig!" Dad shouts and a Cyberman helmet closes over Craig's face.

"Begin full conversion." Cyberman 1 announces.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

They are on the monitor. "Unknown soundwave detected." Cyberman 2 announces.

"It is the sound of fear. It is irrelevant. We will remove all fear."

"Alfie, I'm so sorry! Alfie, please, stop. I, I can't help him." I tell the baby.

"Emotions eradicated. Conversion complete. Alert. Emotional subsystems rebooting. This is impossible." Cyberman 1 reports.

"He can hear him. He can hear Alfie. Oh, please, just give me this. Craig, you wanted a chance to prove you're a dad. You are never going to get better one than this." Dad prays.

"What is happening?" Cyberman asks.

"What's happening, you metal moron? A baby is crying. And you'd better watch out because guess what? Ha, ha! Daddy's coming home!" Dad shouts and the Cyberman helmet opens again, and Craig starts to break out of the conversion chamber.

"Alfie! Alfie, I'm here! I'm coming for you!" Craig shouts.

"Yes, Craig." Dad praises.

"Alfie!" Craig shouts and Dad and I get free of the confused Cyberman and Dad grabs his sonic screwdriver.

"Alfie needs you!" I shout at him.

"Emergency. Emotional influx!" Cyberman 1 shouts.

"You've triggered a feedback loop into their emotional inhibitors. All that stuff they cut out of themselves, now they're feeling it. Which means a very big explosion." Dad says.

"Overload. Overload. Overload." Cyberman 1 repeats.

"Get it open! We need to get to Alfie!" Craig shouts.

"They've sealed the ship!" I shout.

"We've got to get out of here!" Craig keeps shouting.

"I know!" I growl and the Cybermen's heads start exploding.

"The teleport!" Dad shouts and he sonicks the controls and they beam away just before the whole Cybership goes KaBOOM.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"How did you get in there?" Val asks us.

"Alfie!" Craig shouts in relief.

"Here's your daddy," Val says handing Alfie over. He gurgles.

"That was another review. Ten out of ten." Dad says.

"The Cybermen. They blew up. I blew them up with love." Craig says.

"No, that's impossible. And also grossly sentimental and over simplistic. You destroyed them because of the deeply ingrained hereditary human trait to protect one's own genes, which in turn triggered a, a, a. Yeah. Love. You blew them up with love." Dad says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"The building should be totally safe structurally, and of course the bonded disillium contained the explosion," Dad tells Kelly.

"Right. Why you telling me all this?" Kelly asks him confused.

"I don't know. Shush." Dad tells her.

"It suits you," Val says looking at Craig's new shirt.

"Thanks," Craig says.

"Discount applies to partners," Val informs him.

"Great." He says.

"Are you two married then?" She asks him.

"No, no. We talked about it, but it's just a piece of paper, isn't it?" Craig asks her.

"Thank you for your help, Val. Good noticing. Keep them peeled." Dad tells her.

"I will. I'm glad you two made up for baby's sake." Val says.

"Ah," Dad says finally getting it.

"How do you mean?" Craig asks her.

"It's nice for baby to have two daddies who love each other," Val explains.

"Wait. Hang on a sec. Two daddies? You think I'm?" Craig asks her. By this Dad and I had run off.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Dad came back to the TARDIS with Mum and big brother. "Well then, old girl. One last trip, eh?" Dad says hugging Mum when some children nearby stop playing to stare at the weirdo talking to a police box. "Hey. I'm the Doctor. This is my wife Frost and my children Reaper and Angel. We were here to help. And you are very, very welcome." Dad says.

"It was funny. He seemed so happy but so sad at the same time." The blonde girl says.

"I was just a kid. I thought maybe he was a cowboy on his way to a gunfight." The boy says.

"I really liked his hat." The girl with the scarf says.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

River puts the eye witness reports back into their folder and checks her diary. 22/04/11 5:02 pm Lake Silencio. "Tick tock, goes the clock, and what now shall we play? Tick tock goes the clock, now summer's gone away." Kovarian sings badly.

"Hello?" River calls out.

"Such a lovely old song. But is it about them?" Kovarian asks her.

"You know about the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel?" River asks her.

"So very well. Oh, don't try and remember me. We've been far too thorough with your dear little head." Kovarian tells her as two Silence creep up behind River.

"Oh! What are they? What are those things?" River asks her.

"Your owners." Kovarian answers.

"My what?" River asks her in shock.

"So, they made you a Doctor today, did they? Doctor River Song. How clever you are. You understand what this is, don't you?" Kovarian asks her.

"According to some accounts, it's the day the Time Lord Family dies." River replies.

"By Silencio Lake, on the Plain of Sighs, an Impossible Astronaut will rise from the deep and strike the Time Lords dead." Kovarian answers.

"It's a story." River argues.

"And this is where it begins," Kovarian tells her as two soldiers enter with a NASA spacesuit. "You never really escaped us, Melody Pond. We were always coming for you." She tells River.

"How do you know who I am?" River asks her.

"I made you what you are. The woman who kills the Time Lord Family." Kovarian tells her.

"No! No! No!" River shouts in protest but they inject her with a sedative.

"Tick tock goes the clock, and all the years they fly. Tick tock, and all too soon, your love will surely die." Kovarian sings again as River wakes up in the spacesuit, under water.

"Tick tock goes the clock, the cradle now be rocked. Tick tock goes the clock till River kills the Time Lord Family." Children sing eerily.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _Heart, Comment, Follow_**


	13. The Wedding of River Song

**THE WEDDING OF RIVER SONG**

 ***EDITED***

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

[London 5:02pm 22nd April, 2011] Not the London we know though, with steam trains running on aerial tracks through the Zurich Re building, cars carried by balloons. "And it's another beautiful day in London. There are reports of sunspot activity and solar flares causing interference across all radio signals so apologies for that. Pterodactyls fly over children playing in Hyde Park." Newsman reported.

"Guys, look!" A girl shouted. The pterodactyls swoop and the children run to the trees, past the sign 'Pterodactyls are vermin. Do not feed.' A Roman centurion in a chariot waits at the traffic lights and the headline on the Londinium Cotide is - War of the Roses enters second year. On a TV in a shop window is a breakfast television programme.

"So do you think you can top last year's Christmas Special?" Bill Turnbull asked someone.

"And can you tell us anything about it?" Sian Williams asked on TV.

"Well, all I can say now is that it involves ghosts, and the past, the present and future, all at the same time." Dickens replied on TV.

"Ooo, we love a ghost story." Sian Williams said.

"Crowds lined the Mall today as Holy Roman Emperor, Winston Churchill, returned to the Buckingham Senate on his personal mammoth." News Anchor reported.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Winston Churchill is having his blood pressure checked by his Silurian male nurse. "Not too many late nights in Gaul, I hope." Malohkeh asked him.

"Just the one. I had an argument with Cleopatra. Dreadful woman. Excellent dancer." Churchill told him.

"I can tell from your blood pressure." Malohkeh teased.

"What time do you have, doctor?" Churchill asked him.

"Two minutes past five, Caesar." Malohkeh answered.

"It's always two minutes past five. Day or night, it's always two minutes past five in the afternoon. Why is that?" Churchill asked him.

"Because that is the time, Caesar." Malohkeh told him.

"And the date. It's always the twenty second of April. Does it not bother you?" Churchill asked him.

"The date and the time have always been the same, Caesar. Why should it start bothering me now?" Malohkeh asked him.

"I want to see the Soothsayers. Where are they?" Churchill asked him.

"In the Tower, where you threw them the last time." Malohkeh replied.

"Get them." Churchill ordered. Four bedraggled figures in toga and shackles is brought in. "Leave us. Tick tock goes the clock, as the old song says. But they don't, do they? The clocks never tick. Something has happened to time. That's what you say. What you never stop saying. All of history is happening at once. But what does that mean? What happened? Explain to me in terms that I can understand what happened to time." Churchill asked them.

"A woman." They answered all together to reveal the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Imagine you were dying. Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home and in terrible pain. Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, you looked up and saw the face of the devil himself. Hello, Dalek." The Doctor said.

"Emergency. Emergency. Weapon system disabled. Emergency." Dalek reported. The Doctor opens up the top of the Dalek.

"Hush, now. I need some information from your data core. Everything the Daleks know about the Silence." The Doctor told it.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

A cloaked figure walks through destruction towards the figure in the stetson, who then steps into a seedy space bar. "Gideon Vandaleur. Get him. Now." Reaper ordered.

"Who says he's here?" Barman asked him. Reaper drops the Dalek's eyestalk the Doctor got onto the counter. A short while later, Reaper is at a table reading Knitting for Girls when the cloaked figure sits down with him.

"Father Gideon Vandaleur, former envoy of the Silence. My condolences." Reaper said to him.

"You're what?" Vandaleur asked him.

"Gideon Vandaleur has been dead for six months." Reaper told him. Reaper sonicks the figure, which is wearing the same style eyepatch as Madam Kovarian, and it goes rigid. "Can I speak to the Captain, please?" He asked him and the small figure in the eye nods and runs.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Hello again, the Teselecta time-travelling shape-changing robot powered by miniaturised people. Never get bored of that. Long time since Berlin." Reaper said to them on screen.

"Reaper, what have you done to our systems?" Carter asked him.

"They'll be fine if you behave. Now, this unit can disguise itself as anyone in the universe, so if you're posing as Vandaleur, you're investigating the Silence. Tell me about them." Reaper demanded him.

"Tell you what?" Carter asked him.

"One thing. Just one. Their weakest link." Reaper asked him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

A game of chess is in progress, and a Queen is sizzling with voltage. Frost's opponent is an alien in an eyepatch. "The crowd are getting restless. They know the Queen is your only legal move, except you've already moved it twelve times, which means there are now over four million volts running through it. That's why they call it Live Chess. Even with the gauntlet you'll never make it to Bishop Four alive." Frost told him.

"I am a dead man, unless you concede the game." Gantok told her.

"But I'm winning." Frost smirked at him.

"Name your price." Gantok bargained.

"Information," Frost answered.

"I work for the Silence. They would kill me." Gantok snarled.

"They're going to kill me too and my family, very soon. I was just going to lie down and take it, but you know what? Before we go, I'd like to know why we have to die." Frost explained.

"Dorium Maldovar is the only one who can help you." Gantok told her.

"Dorium's dead. The Monks beheaded him at Demon's Run." Frost argued.

"I know. Concede the game, Frost, and I'll take you to him." Gantok told her.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Lots of skulls, some on shelves, some on the floor. "The Seventh Transept, where the Headless Monks keep the leftovers. Watch your step. There are traps everywhere." Gantok explained.

"I hate rats." Frost muttered.

"There are no rats in the transept." Gantok told her.

"Oh, good." Frost sighed in relief.

"The skulls eat them." Gantok said and the skulls on shelves turn to look at the visitors. "The headless monks behead you alive, remember."

"Why are some of them in boxes?" Frost asked him where there were nice boxes on pillars.

"Because some people are rich, and some people are left to rot. And Dorium Maldovar was always very rich." Gantok explained. Frost opens Dorium's box. The blue head sneezes.

"Thank you for bringing me, Gantok." Frost thanked him.

"My pleasure. It saves me the trouble of burying you. Nobody beats me at chess." Gantok said drawing his weapon and moves forward, triggering a trap. He falls down into a pit of ravening skulls.

"Gantok!" Frost shouted as the Gantok gets eaten, then the skulls turn their attention upwards. Frost sonics the pit closed again. Dorium opens his eyes.

"Hello? Is someone there? Ah, Frost. Thank God it's you. The Monks, they turned on me." Dorium said.

"Well, I'm afraid they rather did, a bit." Frost told him.

"Give it to me straight, Frost. How bad are my injuries?" Dorium asked.

"Well…" Frost started saying.

"Ha, ha! Oh, your face." Dorium laughed at her discomfort.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"This is absurd. Other worlds, carnivorous skulls, talking heads. I don't know why I'm listening to you." Churchill groaned.

"Because, in another reality, you and us are friends. And you sense that. Just as you sense there is something wrong with time." The Doctor explained.

"You mentioned a woman." Churchill asked them.

"Yes. I'm getting to her." Angel told him.

"What's she like? Attractive, I assume." Churchill asked him.

"Hell, in high heels." Reaper joked.

"Tell me more." Churchill pressed on.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Oh, it's not so bad, really, as long as they get your box the right way up. I got a media-chip fitted in my head years ago, and the Wi-Fi down here is excellent, so I keep myself entertained." Dorium told her.

"I need to know about the Silence," Frost demanded.

"Oh. A religious order of great power and discretion. The sentinels of history, as they like to call themselves." Dorium summed up.

"And they want me and my family dead," Frost told him.

"No, not really. They just don't want you to remain alive." Dorium corrected her.

"That's okay, then. I was a bit worried for a minute there." Frost said sarcastically.

"You're a woman with a long and dangerous past like your husband and children, but your future is infinitely more terrifying. The Silence believe it must be averted." Dorium explained.

"You know, you could've told me all this the last time we met." Frost snapped.

"It was a busy day and I got beheaded." Dorium argued.

"What's so dangerous about my future?" Frost asked him.

"On the Fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh man and woman with children of Five, when no living creature can speak falsely, or fail to answer, a question will be asked. A question that must never, ever be answered." Dorium said to her.

"Silence will fall when the question is asked." Frost asked him to explain.

"Silence must fall would be a better translation. The Silence are determined the question will never be answered. That the Time Lord family will never reach Trenzalore." Dorium explained.

"I don't understand. What's it got to do with us?" Frost asked him.

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight. Would you like to know what it is?" Dorium asked her.

"Yes," Frost answered.

"Are you sure? Very, very sure?" Dorium asked him.

"Of course," Frost answered.

"Then I shall tell you. But on your own head be it." Dorium replied.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"It's not my fault. Put me back. Ow! I've fallen on my nose. Have you got Wi-Fi here? I'm bored already and my nose is hurting. We all have to die, Doctor, but you more than most. You do see that, don't you? You know what the question is now. You do see that you have to die." Dorium said from his box.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"But what was the question? Why did it mean your four deaths?" Churchill asked them.

"Suppose there was a family who knew a secret. A terrible, dangerous secret that must never be told. How would you erase that secret from the world? Destroy it forever, before it can be spoken." Frost asked him.

"If I had to, I'd destroy the family." Churchill answered.

"And silence would fall. All the times we've heard those words, we never realised it was our silence, our deaths. The Time Lord family will fall. Why are we here?" the Doctor asked him.

"This, this is the Senate Room," Churchill answered.

"Why did we leave your office?" Angel asked him.

"Well, we wanted a stroll, didn't we?" Churchill asked himself.

"I think I've been running. Why do you have your revolver?" Reaper asked him.

"Well, you're dangerous company, Soothsayers." Churchill told them and there is a single tally mark on the Doctor's arm.

"Yes. I think we are." The Doctor said.

"Resume your story." Churchill ordered them.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Frost, please, open my hatch. I've got an awful headache. Which to be honest means more than it used to. It's like some terrible weight pressing down on my…" Dorium said from the box and Frost has put Dorium's box down upside down. "Oh. I see."

"Why Lake Silencio? Why Utah?" Frost asked him.

"It's a still point in time. Makes it easier to create a fixed point. And your deaths are a fixed point, Frost. You can't run away from this." Dorium told her.

"Been running all our life. Why should we stop?" Frost asked him.

"Because now you know what's at stake. Why your lives must end." Dorium said.

"Not today." Frost snaps.

"What's the point in delaying? How long have you delayed already?" Dorium asked her and Frost makes a telephone call.

"Been knocking about. A bit of a farewell tour. Things to do, people to see. There's always more. I could invent a new colour, the Doctor could save the Dodo, Reaper could join the Beatles. Hello, it's us. Get them. Tell them, we're going out and it's all on us, except for the money and driving. We have got a time machine, Dorium. It's all still going on. For us, it never stops. Liz the First is still waiting in a glade to elope with Reaper. Which I don't like. The Doctor could help Rose Tyler with her homework. Angel and I could go on all of Jack's stag parties in one night." Frost explained to him.

"Time catches up with us all, Frost," Dorium said.

"Well, it has never laid a glove on me! Hello?" Frost said.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Frost, I'm so sorry. We didn't know how to contact you. I'm afraid Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart passed away..." A Nurse said over the phone.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"a few months ago. Frost?" the same Nurse finished.

"Yes. Yes, I…" Frost tries saying.

"It was very peaceful. He talked a lot about you, if that's any comfort. Always made us pour an extra brandy in case you came round one of these days." The Nurse told her.

"Frost? What's wrong?" Dorium asked her.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just." Frost tried saying as she puts the phone down and takes the TARDIS blue envelopes from his pocket. "It's time. It's time." She sighed.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Surely you could deliver the messages yourself?" Vandaleur asked him.

"It would involve crossing my own time stream. Best not." Reaper told him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"According to our files, this is the end for you. Your final journey. We'll deliver your messages. You can depend on us." Carter told him.

"Thank you." Reaper smirked.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Reaper, whatever you think of the Teselecta, we are champions of law and order just as you have always been. Is there nothing else we can do?" Vandaleur asked him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Why would you do this?" Churchill asked them and the postman delivers the invitation to Rory and Amy. River gets hers, too. "Of all the things you've told me, this I find hardest to believe. Why would you invite your friends to see your death?" he asked them.

"We had to die. We didn't have to die alone." Frost answered.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Doctor! Frost! Angel! Reaper!" Amy shouted.

"Amy and Rory. The last Centurion and the girl who waited. However dark it got, we'd turn around, and there they'd be." Angel said.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving. Remember the best. Our friends have always been the best of us." Angel said.

"And did you tell them this was going to happen?" Churchill asked them.

"It would help if you didn't keep asking questions." Frost told him and there are three tally marks on the Doctor's arm now.

"We don't have much time." The Doctor stated.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

River shoots off the Doctor's stetson. "And this woman you spoke of. Did you invite her?" Churchill asked.

"Hello, sweetie." River said to Reaper.

"Yes, she was there. River Song came twice." Reaper said.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The picnic. "Napoleon gave me this bottle. Well, I say gave. Threw. Salud!" Reaper said.

"Salud!" They all cheered.

"So, when are we going to 1969?" Rory asked.

"Everything was in place. We only had to do one more thing. We only had to die." Reaper said as they wave at Delaware by his pickup, and River sees the Impossible Astronaut.

"Oh, my God." River gasps and Reaper kisses her cheek.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere." Reaper told them.

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake." Rory said. The Time Lord family goes to the astronaut, who is now the adult River, not the child Melody as before.

"Well, then. Here we are at last." Reaper told her.

"I can't stop it. The suit's in control." River cried.

"You're not supposed to. This has to happen." Reaper argued.

"Run." River pleaded with them.

"We did run. Running brought us here." Frost argued.

"I'm trying to fight it, but I can't. It's too strong." River cried.

"I know. It's okay. This is where we die. This is a fixed point. This must happen. This always happens. Don't worry. You won't even remember this. Look over there." Reaper told her.

"That's me. How can I be there?" River asked.

"That's you from the future, serving time for a murder you probably can't remember. Our murder." The Doctor told her.

"Why would you do that? Make me watch?" River asked them.

"So that you know this is inevitable. And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven." Angel cried.

"Please, my love, please, please just run!" River shouted.

"I can't." Reaper told her.

"Time can be rewritten." River argued.

"Don't you dare. Goodbye, River." Reaper smiled at her and he winks, then shuts his eyes. The astronaut suit zaps them multiple times but they don't die this time.

"Hello, Sweetie." River greeted.

"What have you done?" Reaper asked her.

"Well, I think I just drained my weapon systems." River said.

"But this is fixed. This is a fixed point in time." Frost argued.

"Fixed points can be rewritten." River argued back.

"No, they can't. Of course they can't. Who told you that…" the Doctor started but everything dissolves into white.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Well? What happened?" Churchill asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor answered.

"Nothing?" Churchill asked.

"Nothing happened. And then it kept happening. Or, if you'd prefer, everything happened at once, and it won't ever stop. Time is dying. It's going to be five oh two in the afternoon for all eternity. A needle stuck on a record." Frost explained.

"A record? Good Lord, man, have you never heard of downloads?" Churchill asked.

"Said Winston Churchill." Frost joked.

"Gun smoke. That's gun smoke. Oh, I appear to have fired this." Churchill stated as The Doctor has a spear, Reaper has a fist of fire, Angel has a sword and Frost has both her hands made of ice.

"We seem to be defending ourselves." Angel said.

"I don't understand." Churchill said.

"The creatures that lead the Silence. Remarkable beings. They're memory-proof." Frost told him.

"But what does that mean?" Churchill asked.

"You can't remember them. The moment you look away, you forget they were ever there." The Doctor explained as he had four tally marks on his arm. "Don't panic. In small numbers, they're not too difficult." But his other arm is covered in marks. They are hanging from the ceiling in a big cluster. A grenade rolls in. The Doctor knocks Churchill down. Boom, and soldiers enter.

"Go! Go! Go! Keep the Silence in sight at all times, keep your eye drives active." Soldier ordered.

"Who the devil are you? Identify yourselves." Churchill ordered.

"Pond. Amelia Pond." Amy answered.

"No! She's on our side. It's okay." Reaper said as Amy is wearing an eyepatch. "No. No, Amy. Amy, why are you wearing that?" he asked her and Amy shoots him.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Time Lord Family wakes on a couch, looking up at a ceiling fan. There is the sound of a train whistle. "The Government has again apologised for extensive radio interference caused by solar flare and sun spot activity." Newsman reported.

"Amy?" Angel asked.

"Those stun guns aren't fun. I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You need to get up, though. We'll be in Cairo shortly." Amy announced.

"Amy Pond. Amelia Pond from Leadworth, please, listen to me. I know it seems impossible, but you know me. In another version of reality you and I were best friends. We, we travelled together. We had adventures. Amelia Pond, you grew up with a time rift in the wall of your bedroom. You can see what others can't. You can remember things that never happened. And if you try, if you really, really try, you'll be able to…" the Doctor rambled as he is gesturing with a model TARDIS. "Oh." And on the far wall are her sketches - Dalek, Silurian, vampire, pirate, Weeping Angel. "Oh."

"You look rubbish." Amy said.

"You look wonderful." Reaper replied.

"So do you. But don't worry, we'll soon fix that." Amy said as she holds up a tweed jacket along with a necklace, bracelet and a hat.

"Oh, Geronimo." The Doctor cheered and a little later, the men shaved and all of them dressed. "Okay, you can turn round now. How do I look?" he asked her.

"Cool." Frost and Amy answered.

"Really?" he asked them.

"No." "Yes." They both answered.

"Cool office though. Why do you have an office?! Are you a special agent boss lady? What's that mean? Not sure about the eye patch, though." Reaper asked her.

"It's not an eye patch. Time's gone wrong. Some of us noticed. There's a whole team of us working on it, you'll see." Amy answered.

"And you've got an office on a train. That is so cool. Can I have an office? Never had an office before. Or a train. Or a train slash office." The Doctor kept asking.

"God, I've missed you!" Amy exclaimed hugging them all.

"Okay. Hugging and missing now. Where's the Roman?" Angel asked her.

"You mean Rory." Amy seemed to ask.

"Mmm." The Time Lords said together.

"My husband Rory, yeah?" Amy asked getting a drawing from her desk. "That's him, isn't it? I've no idea. I can't find him, but I love him very much, don't I?" she asked.

"Apparently." Reaper answered.

"I have to keep doing this, writing and drawing things. It's just it's so hard to keep remembering." Amy told them.

"Well, it's not your fault. Time's gone wrong. Do you remember why?" Frost asked her.

"The lakeside." Amy answered.

"Lake Silencio, Utah. We died." Angel added.

"But then you didn't. See, I remember it twice, different ways." Amy argued.

"Two different versions of the same event, both happening in the same moment. Time split wide open. Now look at it. All of history happening at once." Frost explained.

"But does it matter? I mean, can't we just stay like this?" Amy asked.

"Time isn't just frozen, it's disintegrating. It will spread and spread and all of reality will simply fall apart." Frost explained and a soldier enters.

"Ma'am? We're about to arrive. Eye drives need to be activated as soon as we disembark." Rory reports.

"Good point. Thank you, Captain Williams." Amy replied.

"Hello." The Time Lords greeted him.

"Hello, sirs, ma'am's. Pleased to meet you." Rory replied.

"Captain Williams, best of the best. Couldn't live without him." Amy said and Reaper compares him to his sketch, and laughs. Rory leaves.

"No." Reaper laughed.

"What is wrong?" Amy asked him.

"Amy, you'll find your Rory. You always do. But you have to really look." Reaper told her.

"I am looking." Amy argued.

"Oh, my Amelia Pond. You don't always look hard enough." Reaper argued back.

"Why are you older? If time isn't really passing, then how can you be ageing?" Amy asked.

"Time is still passing for us. Every explosion has an epicentre. We're it. We're what's wrong." Angel explained.

"What's wrong with you?" Amy asked them.

"We're still alive." The Doctor said and the train crosses a viaduct into a pyramid with a Stars and Stripes on the side and the title Area 52.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"You have to put it on, sir." Rory told them.

"An eye patch. What for?" Angel asked him.

"It's not an eye patch." Amy dismissed.

"It's an eye drive, sir. It communicates directly with the memory centres of the brain. Acts as external storage." Rory corrected.

"Only thing that works on them. Because no living mind can remember these things." Amy explained.

"The Silence." Rory said which were held in individual tanks filled with liquid. "We've captured over a hundred of them now, all held in this pyramid."

"Yeah. We've encountered them before. Always wondered what they looked like." Reaper mumbled.

"Well, put your eye drive on and you'll retain the information, but only for as long as you're wearing it." Amy told them.

"The Silence have human servants. They all wear these." The Doctor said.

"They'd have to." Amy argued.

"This way." Rory order as the Time Lords put the eye drives on. "They seem to be noticing you four."

"Yeah, they would." They muttered.

"So why aren't the human race killing the Silence on sight anymore?" Amy asked.

"That was another reality. What are the tanks for?" Frost asked.

"They can draw electricity from anything. It's how they attack. The fluid insulates them. And I really don't like the way they're looking at you." Rory said.

"Me neither." They groaned.

"Ma'am, I'm sure it's nothing, but I should really check this out. They haven't been this active in a while. You five, upstairs. Check all the tank seals. Then the floors above. Get everyone checking." Rory ordered.

"Sir." Soldiers replied.

"You go ahead, Ma'am." Rory ordered.

"Thank you, Captain Williams. Doctor, Frost, Reaper, Angel, this way." Amy ordered them.

"Captain Williams, nice fellow. What's his first name?" Reaper asked her.

"Captain. Just through here." Amy said.

"Just give us a moment. Just need to check something, Ma'am." Reaper said and goes back to Rory. Amy speaks into a hidden microphone on her lapel.

"We're in. they're on their way." Amy reported.

"The loyal soldier, waiting to be noticed. Always the pattern. Why is that?" Reaper asked Rory.

"Sorry, sir?" he asked.

"Your boss, you should just ask her out. She likes you. She said so." Reaper said to him.

"Really, sir. What did she say?" Rory asked him.

"Oh, she just sort of generally indicated." Reaper said vaguely.

"What exactly what did she say?" he asked.

"She said that you were a Mister Hottie-ness, and that she would like to go out with you for texting and scones." Reaper spilled.

"You really haven't done this before, have you?" Rory asked him.

"No, I haven't." Reaper answered.

"See you in a moment, sir." Rory dismissed.

"Yes. Yes." Reaper said.

"Come on, Reaper. Time for you to meet some old friends." Amy called.

"Attention all personnel." Rory called out.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Attention all personnel. Please check all assigned containment units." Rory ordered and a lady in a white coat is watching a screen.

"You were right. Just their presence in the building caused the loop to extend by nearly four chronons." Kent mumbled. The clock now reads 05:02:57, 58, 59.

"Hi, honey. I'm home." Reaper joked.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" River played along.

"The death of time. The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, why couldn't you just die?" Kovarian asked them as she is tied to a chair.

"Did our best, dear. We showed up. You just can't get the psychopaths these days. Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you score all this?" Reaper asked her.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a real pushover." River replied.

"I always thought so." Frost said.

"She mentioned you." River smiled.

"What did she say?" Frost asked.

"Put down that gun down." River said.

"Did you?" Reaper asked her smirking.

"Eventually." River flirted.

"Oh, they're flirting. Do I have to watch this?" Kovarian asked.

"It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian. Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, introduce her to Reaper and his family. Who else was I going to fall in love with?" River asked her.

"It's not funny, River. Reality is fatally compromised. Tell me you understand that." The Doctor asked her.

"Dinner?" River changed the subject.

"I don't have the time. Nobody has the time, because as long we're alive, time is dying. Because of you, River." The Doctor said getting angry.

"Because I refused to kill the man I love along with his family which I also love." River argued.

"Oh, you love me, do you? Oh, that's sweet of you. Isn't that sweet. Come here, you." Reaper smirked.

"Get them!" Amy shouted and soldiers grab the Time Lords.

"I'm not a fool, sweetie. I know what happens if anyone of us touches." River said and Reaper grabs River's arm. "Get off me. Get him off me! Doctor, no. Let go! Please Doctor, let go!" she shouted.

"It's moving. Time's moving!" a woman shouted. Time moved to 05:03 and counting.

"Get him off me! Reaper!" River shouted.

"I'm sorry, River. It's the only way." Reaper told her and they flash back to the lakeside, then the soldiers pull him off.

"Cuff them." River ordered.

"Oh, why do you always have handcuffs? It's the only way. We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin again." Reaper explained.

"And I'll be by a lakeside killing you." River argued.

"And time won't fall apart. The clocks will tick. Reality will continue. There isn't another way." Reaper argued.

"I didn't say there was, sweetie." River said and in the storage area, a Silence puts its hand onto the glass of its tank, and it begins to crack. Captain Williams notices liquid dripping through to a lower level. "There are so many theories about you and I, you know." She said looking at Reaper.

"Idle gossip." Reaper dismissed.

"Archaeology." She corrected him.

"Same thing." He said.

"Am I the woman who marries you, or the woman who murders you?" She asked.

"I don't want to marry you." He said.

"I don't want to murder you." She argued and Amy feels a drop on her head.

"This is no fun at all." Reaper smirked.

"It isn't, is it?" River asked him.

"Doctor, what's that?" Amy asked.

"The pyramid above us. How many Silence do you have trapped inside it?" the Doctor asked.

"None. They're not trapped. They never have been. They've been waiting for this, Doctor. For you all." Kovarian answered.

"They're out! All of them." Rory announced and the soldiers are getting slaughtered. Rory bars the door. "No one gets in here! Ma'am, my men out there should be able to lock this down. We have them outnumbered." He told them.

"And you're wearing eye drives based on mine, I think. Oops." Kovarian teased.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked her and electricity surges through Doctor Kent's eye drive. She screams.

"Help her! Help her!" Frost shouted and the soldiers are being affected, too.

"She's dead." Amy stated and the Time Lords eye drives try to zap them.

"Eye drives off now. Remove them." The Doctor ordered and Amy takes the Angel's eye drive off him, but then her own powers up.

"The Silence would never allow an advantage without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person. Either death or debilitating agony. But they will take you all, one by one." Kovarian told them and her eye drive starts to zap. "What are you doing? No, it's me. Don't be stupid. You need me. Stop it. Stop that!" she shouted.

"We could stop this right now, you and I." the Doctor told her.

"Get it off me." Kovarian pleaded.

"Amy, tell her." The Doctor ordered.

"We've been working on something. Just let us show you." Amy told him.

"There's no point. There's nothing you can do. Our time is up." Frost argued.

"We're doing this for you four!" Amy shouted.

"Then people are dying for us. I won't thank you for that, Amelia Pond." Angel said.

"Get it…" Kovarian struggled.

"Just let us show you." River said.

"Please. Captain Williams, how long do we have?" Amy asked.

"Er, a couple of minutes." Rory answered.

"That's enough. We're going to the Receptor Room right at the top of the pyramid. I hope you're ready for a climb." Amy told them.

"I'll wait down here, Ma'am. Buy you as much time as I can." Rory said.

"You have to take your eye drive off." Amy told him.

"Can't do that, Ma'am. Might forget what's coming." Rory reasoned.

"But it could activate any second." Amy argued.

"It has activated, Ma'am. But I'm of no use to you if I can't remember. You have to go now, Ma'am." Rory argued back.

"Yes." Amy answered.

"Now!" Rory shouted.

"Yes, thank you, Captain Williams." Amy said and she leaves, taking one last look back. Rory fights the pain to keep his gun hand steady as three Silence break through the door.

"Rory Williams, the man who dies and dies again. Die one last time and know she will never come back for you." Silence said and Amy lets loose a machine gun at them.

"Come on, you. Up you get. You all right?" Amy asked taking his eye drive off.

"Amy, help me." Kovarian pleaded her eye drive is hanging off.

"You took my baby from me and hurt her. And now she's all grown up and she's fine, but I'll never see my baby again." Amy snarled.

"But you'll still save me, though. Because he would, and you'd never do anything to disappoint your precious Doctor." Kovarian taunted her.

"Ma'am, we have to go, now." Rory told her.

"The Doctor is very precious to me, you're right. But do you know what else he is, Madame Kovarian? Not here." Amy told her and she puts Kovarian's eye drive back in place. "River Song didn't get it all from you, sweetie." She said taking Rory's arm and they leave as Kovarian starts screaming. "So, you and me, we should get a drink some time." She asked.

"Okay." Rory answered.

"And married." She ordered.

"Fine." Rory answered.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Open to the sky, where the cap of the pyramid should be. "What's this? Oh, it's as timey-wimey distress beacon. Who built this?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm the child of the TARDIS. I understand the physics." River said.

"But that's all you've got, a distress beacon." Frost argued.

"I've been sending out a message. A distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning, and I've sent a message everywhere. To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. The Time Lord Family are dying. Please, please help." River explained.

"River! River, this is ridiculous. That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse, it's stupid. You embarrass me." Reaper told her.

"We barricaded the door. We've got a few minutes. Just tell them. Just tell them, River." Amy ordered.

"Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you four. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying yes, of course we'll help. You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came, you'd really have to do more than just ask? You've decided that the universe is better off without you four, but the universe doesn't agree." River told them.

"River, no one can help us. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating." Frost argued.

"I can't let you die." River argued back.

"But we have to die." Reaper argued.

"Shut up! I can't let you die without knowing you are loved by so many, and so much, and by no one more than me." River told Reaper.

"River, you and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die." Reaper told her.

"I'll suffer if I have to kill you." River cries.

"More than every living thing in the universe?" Reaper asked her.

"Yes." River answered.

"River, River, why do you had have to be this? Melody Pond, your daughter. I hope you're both proud." Reaper said.

"I'm not sure I completely understand." Rory said confused.

"We got married and had a kid and that's her." Amy explained to him.

"Okay." Rory said.

"Amy, uncuff me now. Okay, I need a strip of cloth about a foot long. Anything will do. Never mind." Reaper said and takes off the Doctor's bow tie. "River, take one end of this. Wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me." He told her.

"What am I doing?" River asked him.

"As you're told. Now, we're in the middle of a combat zone, so we'll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams, say I consent and gladly give." Reaper ordered.

"To what?" Rory asked.

"Just say it. Please." Reaper asked him.

"I consent and gladly give." Rory repeated.

"Need you to say it too, mother of the bride." Reaper asked her.

"I consent and gladly give." Amy repeated.

"Now River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said." Reaper told her and he whispers something very short. "I just told you my name. Now, there you go, River Song. Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's mine and my family's fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way." Reaper pleaded with her.

"Then you may kiss the bride." River smiled.

"I'll make it a good one." Reaper joked.

"You'd better." River laughed and the clock starts moving forward as we go to a white-out and flashbacks of the events at the lakeside when the Time Lord Family died and was cremated.

"And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven." The Doctor said. The steam railways and cars on balloons vanish from London. The pterodactyls go away.

"Tick tock goes the clock, he gave all he could give. Tick tock goes the clock, now prison waits for River." Children sing.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Amy is sitting at the patio table looking up at the night sky. There is a flash of light nearby. "Heard there was a freak meteor shower two miles away, so I got us a bottle." Amy said.

"Thank you, dear." River smiled.

"So where are we?" Amy asked her.

"I just climbed out of the Byzantium. You were there. So young. Didn't have a clue who I was. You're funny like that. Where are you?" River asked her.

"The Time Lord family dead." Amy answered.

"How are you doing?" River asked her.

"How do you think?" Amy asked back.

"Well, I don't know unless you tell me." River said.

"I killed someone. Madame Kovarian, in cold blood." Amy told her.

"In an aborted time line, in a world that never was." River reasoned.

"Yeah, but I can remember it, so it happened, so I did it. What does that make me now? I need to talk to the Doctor, but I can't now, can I?" Amy said.

"If you could talk to him, would it make a difference?" River asked her.

"But they're dead, so, so I can't." Amy said.

"Oh, Mother, of course they aren't." River argued.

"Not for you, I suppose. You're seeing the younger versions of him running around, having adventures." Amy argued.

"Yeah, I am. But that's not what I mean." River told her.

"Then what do you mean?" Amy asked her.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you what I probably shouldn't. The Reaper's last secret. Don't you want to know what he whispered in my ear?" River asked her.

"He whispered his name." Amy answered.

"Not his name, no." River said.

"Yes, it was. He said it was." Amy argued.

"Rule One?" River asked her.

"The Doctor lies." Amy answered.

"So do I, all the time. Have to. Spoilers. Pretending I don't know you're my mother, pretending I don't recognise a space suit in Florida." River told her.

"What did he whisper in your ear?" Amy asked her.

"Oh, that man. He's always one step ahead of everyone. Always a plan." River said.

"River, what did he tell you? River." Amy asked her and Rory gets home to see Amy and River hugging and dancing around the garden.

"Hey. What?" Rory asked.

"He's not dead. He's not dead." Amy cheers.

"Are you sure, River? Are you really, properly sure?" Rory asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm his wife." River answered.

"Yes! And I'm his…"Amy paused. "mother in law."

"Father dear, I think Mummy might need another drink." River told him.

"Yes. Yes." Rory rushed.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

Dorium's box is being returned to its pedestal by a cloaked figure with three other cloaked figures. "Who's carrying me? I demand to know. I'm a head, I have rights. I want my doors open this time. I demand that my doors are open." Dorium demanded and the figure opens his door and they turn to leave. "Is it you? It is, isn't it. It is you, I can sense it. But how did you do it? How could you possibly have escaped?" he asked them.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Carter asked. Reaper leaves, then pops back again with a big grin on his face.

"Actually, thinking about it…" he said.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

What Reaper whispered was… "Look into my eye." Reaper whispered. He waves at River from the eyeball of the Teselecta.

 **~FAMILY MOMENTS~**

The Doctor removes the cloak along with Frost, Reaper and Angel. "The Teselecta. A Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel in a Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel suit. Time said we had to be on that beach, so we dressed for the occasion. Barely got singed in that boat." The Doctor explained.

"So you're going to do this? Let them all think you're dead?" Dorium asked.

"It's the only way, then they can all forget us. We got too big, Dorium. Too noisy. Time to step back into the shadows." Frost said.

"And Doctor Song, in prison all her days?" Dorium asked.

"Her days, yes. Her nights? Well, that's between her and me, eh?" Reaper joked.

"So many secrets, Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Angel. I'll help you keep them, of course." Dorium said.

"Well, you're not exactly going anywhere, are you?" Angel argued.

"But you're a fool nonetheless. It's all still waiting for you four. The fields of Trenzalore, the fall of the Eleventh and Five, and the question." Dorium told them.

"Goodbye, Dorium." They said.

"The first question. The question that must never be answered, hidden in plain sight. The question you've been running from all your life. Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor Who." Dorium shouted after them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _ **Heart, Comment, Follow**_


End file.
